Climbing the Corprate Ladder
by Foxyjosh
Summary: People think the Pokémorphs are on the bottom of the corporate ladder at team Cypher. Well they aren’t.[Humans into morphs]
1. Employment

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Summary: People think the Pokémorphs are on the bottom of the corporate ladder at team Cypher. Well they aren't.

* * *

"Hey son, did you find a job yet?" 

"No I didn't find a job yet." I replied to my father.

"Well you can't live at home forever, you know."

"I know. I know." I replied "Why can't I just train Pokémon like my older sister does?"

"Pokémon training won't pay the bills. The more Pokémon you own, the more mouths you have to feed. You need more than six Pokémon to get anywhere in the world. Look at your sister, she has 30 of those critters and she is barely making ends meet." My dad explained. "If you want to work with Pokémon so badly, work with other people's Pokémon. You can't expect all of the professors and Joys to do all the work. Even they need assistance. Here." Dad said as he handed me the classified section from The Nanab Leaf.

I halfheartedly leafed through the paper and one of the ads caught my interest:

* * *

Wanted  
Industrious person to assist in care of Pokémon.  
No references required.  
Long term employment.  
Excellent benefits with salary  
Immediate opening  
No experience needed  
Call Joy at 555-5136 ext. 398 for a vidphone interview

* * *

"Sweet. This is perfect for someone who is starting out. I'll do it. If anything, it will get my dad off of my back." I said to myself 

I run up to my room and open my closet. I realize that I forgot to do the laundry again. I grab the cleanest shirt out of my hamper and checked its freshness. "Pew. It's a good thing people can't smell over the vidphone." I said to myself. I entertained the thought of doing the interview in just my underwear. After all you can't see below the desk. I decide to go the safe route and put on a pair of jeans, just in case I need to stand up for something during my interview. Finally, I comb my hair and put on my favorite hat with the Vulpix racing logo. "Wish me luck." I say to my stuffed fox plush toy.

"TCC how may I direct your call?" a blond man with a moustache asked me

"Extension 398 please. I am calling for the interview I saw in the paper." I told the gentleman

"One moment." The screen switches to an animation of a Blissy pulling a wire with the word connecting below it.

"Hello?" The nurse asked.

"Hi. My name is Kevin and I am interested in filling the position that was advertised in the paper." I told the nurse

"Great! Now call me old fashioned, but I prefer to do interviews in person. I'll send you an application and after you fill it out you can bring it with you when you interview." The nurse explained in an almost irritatingly cheerful voice as the application starts coming out of the printer attached to my dad's vidphone.

"First, I want to know your top five favorite Pokémon."

"Well, I really like Vulpix. That is my most favorite Pokémon in the world. The other four are Ninetales, Eevee, Raichu, and Growlithe. May I ask why?" I asked with a smirk.

"I don't see why not." The nurse said with a grin.

I quickly responded with. "Why do you need to know my top five?"

"It tells us what kind of person you might be. According to my chart, you should be a clever person that thinks on his feet."

"I think that is pretty true." I quipped

"I am interested in meeting with you. Could you stop by tomorrow at 10:00 A.M. sharp. Come to the address on the application and I will have an escort waiting for you at the gate."

"Great, see you tomorrow Joy."

"Ok Kevin. Goodbye."

"Hey Dad! I got an interview."

"Well congratulations, where is it at?"

"It's really close by. I think it is in that industrial park."

"You mean the park next to the Viridian gym?"

"No, it's actually a couple of miles away from that. I am going to be caring for Pokémon."

"I don't know Kevin; I have heard reports of strange things happening around there. I won't tell you what you should or shouldn't do but, I really think you should look else ware for a job."

"I'm not worried. They have guards posted around the place."

The next day, I said my goodbyes to dad and mom and began riding my bike towards the industrial park with the application neatly folded in the pocket of my clean clothes. As I approached the guard shack I noticed one of the guards give me a look that sent a chill down my spine. I brushed it off and approached the shack.

"May I help you?" A guard dressed in black asked me

"Yeah. I am here for an appointment with Joy. I have an application. Here you go." I said as I handed the printout to the guard.

The guard looked at the form and then he glanced at his watch. "You're early. She is not expecting you for another half hour."

"I know. To be early is to be on time. To be on time is to be late. To be late is to not care about your job. I got that from some TV sitcom." I explained to the guard as I notice his partner pick up a black phone.

"Those are words to live by. Anyway you may park your bike behind the shack."

"Thanks." I replied

"I understand." I heard the other guard say before hanging up the phone. "I am supposed to escort you to your appointment. Follow me."

I followed the guard through a maze of halls and corridors until we reached a door with the name 'Joy' engraved on a plaque. He reached out with a gloved hand and pressed the button on the side of the door.

"Yes?" The speaker announced as it crackled to life.

"Your ten o'clock is here nurse."

"I see he is early, A very admirable trait. Come in, Come in."

I heard a buzz as an electric lock released the door and the guard opened it.

I walked in and helped myself to a seat after shaking the nurse's hand. The guard closed the door and stood in the room behind me.

"Welcome to TCC. Right now we are in desperate need of a janitor." Joy began to speak.

"Why? What happened to the last one?" I asked

"He was promoted to work in another area." The nurse said.

"How do you get promoted?"

"You are ambitious, I like that. All employees are given a Pokémon to, oh how should I say this um, bond with. If we see that you bond really well with your Pokémon, then you get promoted."

"Do I get to choose which Pokémon I get?"

"Sorry, but Pokémon are chosen at random. The previous janitor received a Gulpin."

"He must really like his Pokémon then."

"Yep, He started out wanting nothing to do with it. After he realized that Gulpin eat everything and anything, he started feeding it floor sweepings and he no longer needed to push around a trashcan. He was able to do his job faster, and Gulpin was able to evolve into a Swalot. They bonded **very** nicely."

"What happens to someone that doesn't bond with their Pokémon?"

"They are no longer allowed to work for us. The Pokémon get sent to a special center staffed by our best employees where they are taken care of."

"That's a relief. If I decide to take this job, is there any way I can choose my partner?"

"It just so happens that we just completed an inventory of the Pokémon that are not bonded with an employee. Here is a list of Pokémon we still have available. Circle six and notate your order of preference."

I can't believe it! All my favorite Pokémon are on this list! I think I am going to like it here. I circled my five favorites. Now it is time to pick the sixth Pokémon. I read the list and I realize that none of the Pokémon comes even close to my favorites. I could just circle anything but what if I end up with my sixth choice? I could just leave it blank but then I could be stuck with a Weedle. Well I think this one is a dog, a funny looking one that I have never seen in person, but it is a dog. I'll pick that one. Not that it really matters. After all, the chances of having none of my favorites here is slim to none.

"This is an impressive list you have here. I would love to be your employee. When can I start?" I asked as I handed the list to the nurse.

The nurse runs her hand through her hair and looks above my head briefly. "How does now sound to you?" The nurse smiled.

"Really?" I said as I stood up to shake her hand. "That would be-"

* * *

"So, is he out?" I asked my friend. 

"He is out cold, just like you asked me to, Joy." The guard said

"Good, take him to the lab so he can be properly bonded with his new Pokémon." I said as I stood up from my leather chair.

"Which Pokémon should I retrieve?"

I looked at the special list that I prepared just for my new experiment slash employee and compared it to his list from our vidphone conversation.

"Bring me the sixth Pokémon on the list."


	2. Pick a number

Again, I don't own Pokémon

* * *

"Ow, my head. Where am I?" I say as I slowly regain consciousness. I attempt to get up but I am held back by something around my chest and limbs. 

"I see that you are awake. I'll go get the professor and then I can get back to work." A male voice announces.

I look to my left. "Good Gods what did they do to you? You look awful." I say as I look into the eyes of a huge purple. Pokémon? That's no Pokémon I have ever seen.

"That is my Swalot. I'm on the other side of you, nitwit."

I turn to look at the person addressing me. He is a dark skinned person wearing a standard issue Team Cypher uniform.

"Good Gods what did they do to you? You look worse than that Pokémon."

"It's on now. The gloves are coming off" I watch the grunt press a button on a desk and speak into a brown box. "Professor, your new toy is awake."

"Good, I'll be right down. You may return to work." The professor said

"I'll see you later. You have about five minutes to kiss your humanity goodbye. Ha Ha Ha."

As the grunt walks away with his Pokémon in tow I begin to struggle against my bonds.

"Good morning. How is my experiment today?"

"Nurse Joy?" I ask in genuine surprise.

"From now on it is Professor Joy to you. Now then, down to business. I have on this table six syringes. Each one corresponds to a Pokémon from the list that you circled."

"You can take all of them and stick them in yourself."

"That's not a bad idea. In fact, I plan on sticking them in you myself. After all, I can't trust you to do it."

"That's not what I meant! I mean you stick them in your body, not mine."

"That is not an option. Now choose, one through six. If you don't choose I'll just take the sixth one."

"Not the sixth! Anything but that one!" I begged as I attempted to recall the name that I circled. I forget what is was but I do remember it is not one of my favorites. "I guess I'll take the first one."

"Are you sure?"

sigh "Yeah."

"Are you really sure? It might be the one you don't want."

"You mixed them up? You sick son of a-"

SMACK "For that I think I will give you number six."

"That's the second time you threatened me with number six. That means six is still six on the list." I smirked

"You're right. You are the first one to figure that out. As a reward, after you pick one, I'll tell you what is in it. Last chance, now pick one."

"I'll take number three." I said defeated

"Are you sure?"

"Don't start that again. Just stick me and go."

"As you wish my little lab Rattata ." The professor said as she ruffled my hair with a sickening grin.

I watch her pick up syringe number three and I clench my teeth as I feel the needle pierce my skin. I shut my eyes as the foreign liquid enters my veins.

"There you go. That wasn't so bad was it?" The professor asked

"What was in that thing? I asked as my vision begins to get blurry."

"Well, numbers one through six? They are all the same. And they are all going in you."

"You dirty liar. You said that each one corresponds to a Pokémon from the list that I circled." I accused with a slowly weakening consciousness.

"I didn't lie. Each one did match up to one Pokémon. It just so happens that this one Pokémon's DNA was used in each one of the six needles." The nurse cruelly laughed as a second needle was buried beneath my skin and the mysterious fluid forced into my veins.

"What was the point of asking me what my favorite Pokémon was if you weren't going to use any of them?" I accused

"I do that just to find Pokémon that aren't overused. How many trainers do you know carry around two or three of the same Pokémon? The other teams have many of one kind. Sometimes I do take a trainer's suggestions. Like the one person that picked a Tauros. I still laugh at his reason for picking that Pokémon."

"Why did he pick a Tauros?" I asked

"You will just have to ask him yourself." The nurse said as I screamed bloody murder as the third needle pierced the bridge of the bottom of my left foot.

"Three left, I can see a little fur starting to grow on your arms. Get ready for the other foot."

Another needle is placed in the soft spot on my right foot. I writhe and scream in agony but the restraints hold fast.

"You are a monster." I mumbled to the woman walking towards my head.

"Sniff, that is the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me. This fifth one will probably knock you out. Before I stick it in your neck I want to tell you the sixth one is going in your tailbone.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I managed to ask as I feel the fifth needle penetrate the thin skin on my neck.

"Why? I have two reasons. First, the boss told me to. And second, it is just so much fun."

I try to ask her one more question, but as I open my mouth I realize my vocal cords no longer want to work. Finally, the pain becomes too great for me to handle and I pass into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter. 

Man that was evil. What is he going to turn into? Stay tuned. And as always, please review


	3. Ch Ch Ch Changes

I do not own Pokémon

* * *

I slowly come to in a dark room. I reach up with my hand to rub my forehead as I let out a quiet moan. I hear a computerized voice announce that I was waking up. "Where am I?" I ask what I think is just some computer. I wasn't expecting to get any response. "Greetings friend, my name is Digit. In case you do not recognize me, I am a Porygon morph. I have never seen a Pokémon like you before. What are you and what is your name?" Digit said in his synthesized voice. 

"My name is Kevin. As for what I am, I really don't know. I just picked some name from a sheet of paper."

"Why do you not walk over here where the light is so we can get a good look at you and introduce you to the others?" Digit replied in his emotionless voice.

I slowly stand up on my feet and I find myself waiting a couple of minutes to gain my balance and clear my head. I place one of my misshapen legs forward and I see a white piece of paper land on the ground. I bend over to pick it up and I end up picking myself up off the floor with it. I see my name on the front so I open it and read the contents.

* * *

Kevin, you have bonded very well with your Pokémon. As we discussed you now get a promotion. I must warn you of the glass ceiling though. Work detail begins at 9:00 am on Monday. Good Luck (you'll need it). 

-Professor Joy :-p -

* * *

I crush the paper in my furry hand as I stand back up. I begin my walk to the table with some difficulty as I feel some part of me still on the ground dragging behind me. 

"May I make a suggestion Kevin?"

"Go ahead Digit."

"Try keeping your tail off of the floor when you walk. It will help you keep your balance."

"My tail?" I look behind me and I see a long lifeless tail coming from above my butt to the floor. "Holy Zapdos! When did I grow a tail, and why is it so long?"

I also notice that my tail is currently sitting in a small puddle of thick green gunk and there is a line starting at the bed, to where I fell, and to where my tail is right now. "Aw man that is disgusting." I say as I reach behind me to pick my tail off of the floor. Once my tail is in my hands I hold it just below the tip and I rub it on the floor to get the green stuff off.

"Damn, this stuff is not coming off. In fact it is just getting spread around."

"I know what's wrong." A Kecleon girl said. "Or in your case, what is right. You are a Smeargle, the painter Pokémon. I have seen a lot of them where I was from. That 'junk' on your tail is actually paint. It won't adhere to a Smeargle's fur, but anything else it sticks to is not coming off without a really harsh solvent or an acid."

"That's just great. I have got to be the only Smeargle on this planet that failed a high school art class." I whined

"How is it possible to fail art class?" Digit asked

"Some people are born to scribble, some people are born draw, and some people are so good they don't have a category. I couldn't draw a flower to save my life."

"That is a strait line you made on the floor, except for that spot where you fell." The Porygon said.

"Maybe now that you are part Smeargle, you could have a talent that you never had before. I'll even pose for you." The Kecleon said

"Well I guess it won't hurt if I try, but don't get mad if I botch it up. By the way, I never got your name."

"How forgetful of me, I have not finished introductions yet." Digit recalled.

"Everybody, this is Kevin, he is a Smeargle morph. You already know me. The Kecleon lady is called Linda. The Tauros over there is named Benny, but everybody calls him Bash the Stampede for the incident involving the red Cypher truck full of baked goods. The Skitty morph in the sunbeam is Tanya. Last but not least is Dangoose the Zangoose but, everybody calls him Dan."

"So are you ready to try your tail at painting me?" Linda asked

I pick up an old cardboard box and I sit on the floor. I grab my tail which was actually twitching by itself until I looked at it. I place the tip on the board and begin drawing. Finally after about half an hour I put my tail down, turn the box around and I ask, "Well how does it look?"

"That is very interesting." Linda said as she turned a shade of green that kind of reminded me of vomit.

"Be honest, I can take it."

"Are you sure?"

I cringe as that question reminded me of that blasted professor. "Yes I am sure."

"Well I mean no disrespect but, that is the worst drawing I have ever seen in my life."

"I thought so. That is why I gave up half way." I said

"I mean I've seen better art come from the backside of a Tauros."

"I get the point Linda."

"I heard that!" yelled Benny as he marched over toward the green lizard morph.

"Sorry Bash, I didn't mean to insult you."

Benny looks over at my painting. He raises an eyebrow and says "You know, that really does look like something my kind might leave behind."

"Everybody's a critic." I say as I place my head on my paw in disgust.

"Kevin, I want you to try painting me. I do not have any curves on my body. I know you can do it."

"You saw what I did Digit. I can't draw."

"Humor me."

"Ok, they're your eyeballs." I said

I lifted my tail to a fresh piece of cardboard and an amazing thing happened. I couldn't see Digit as a three dimensional Pokémorph. I drew Digit like I was in drafting class. After ten minutes I exclaimed "Done!"

"That is just as I expected. I see a good front and side views. I can see you even added a few dimensions and a title bar. Your talent is in your technical drawings. Perhaps you can draw a blueprint of this damn compound and help us escape. Since you did so well I have a gift I would like to give you. Bash please use a tail whip attack on me. Kevin, I want you to watch me closely."

Bash used his three tails and I saw an amazing transformation occur. Digit turned into a vapor. Kind of like a ghost.

"What do you think of Conversion 2? It takes the type of a Pokémon's attack and turns you into the opposite. Bash please show Kevin why we call you, The Stampede."

"It would be my pleasure Digit. I use a double-team followed by a take down attack." Bash explained as he began his attack.

I blink my eyes in surprise as I see three Bashes appear and rush into Digit. I was about to yell to my Porygon friend to get out of the way when all three Bashes passed right through Digit.

"Conversion 2 changed me into a ghost type. Unfortunately, the effects only last for one hour, and any clothing you are wearing is not changed into the type that you change into. Now you try." Digit explained as Benny took the shirt off of his left horn and handed the cloth back to the Porygon.

"Are you ready Kevin? Here comes my tail whip."

"Okay, conversion 2" I say as I think of the move I watched Digit use.

"Kevin, get a load of your tail." Linda pointed out

I look at my tail and the paint turned from a green color to a grey color with some vapor coming from it.

"Tanya? Could you come here for a moment, please?" I ask the cat

"I'm busy. Ask some other morph."

"The sunbeam will still be there when you get back." Dan complained

"Fine, what do you want?" The Skitty asked in an annoyed voice as she got up and approached me

"I want you to double slap me."

"Normally, I would never do something like that. Since you pulled me away from my nap I would be more than happy to help." Tanya spun around quickly and I watched in amazement as her tail passed right through me.

"A normal Pokémon can only learn four moves. A morph is able to learn all naturally learned attacks. A morph is also limited to eight attacks that are not learned naturally. Since sketch is the only move you can learn naturally, you will need to choose your eight attacks very carefully."

"What happens after I learn the rest of my attacks?"

"I do not know. The only way to find out is to wait and see. What ever the case may be, do not rush your attack selection." The Porygon surmised

"Why is Conversion 2 so important?"

"What kind of trainer are you? Everybody knows that." Dangoose complained

"I am not a trainer. I was just a kid looking for a job. I have never owned a Pokémon in my life."

"Let me explain this to you very carefully." Dan began

"Hello freaks of nature. I thought I'd pop in to see how the new dog is doing." The janitor sneered.

"What do you want now?" Dan growled

"Want? I don't want any thing. In fact I am here to give you something." The janitor said as he pulled a small, pink chemical mister out from behind his back.

"Don't you dare spray that around me!" Dangoose yelled

"Quickly, everybody run to the back of the cage." Digit spoke. His computerized voice failed to convey the urgency of the situation to me.

"What's happening?" I ask the Zangoose

"You nitwit! Get out of here! That mister contains Seviper pheromones."

"So? What's wrong with that? Does it turn you on?" I cluelessly joked.

"NO! It pisses me off!" Dan screams as the janitor starts spraying the bars of the cage.

I get the hint as I bolt for the back of the cage to huddle in fear with the others. I decide to be brave and I look up at the Zangoose from my spot in the corner. Suddenly, I am paralyzed by his gaze, his bloodlust, and the raw unbridled rage seeping from his icy stare. I hear laughter coming from the other side of the bars.

"I may be a janitor, but my job is to make you miserable." He laughs

Dan turns his head and lunges for the janitor on the other side of the bars.

"Eeek, I am sooo scared." The janitor taunts the enraged Pokémorph "Oops, I was so scared that I accidentally dropped the bottle." We watch in fear from the corner of the cell as the glass container falls toward the hard floor. We all breathed an uneasy sigh of relief when the glass container just bounced on the floor and rolled to a stop keeping the mind altering fragrance contained. To our horror, the janitor scowls, picks the bottle back up, and quickly smashes it against the floor. This time, the container shattered on impact. "Oops again." The janitor taunts.

"You want an oops? Step a little closer to me and I'll give you an oops you won't forget! Dan screams while he futilely slashes at the steel door.

"I'm board, let's go Dumpster Dude. My work here is done." The janitor says to his Swalot before traipsing away from the cage with his head held high. Although it's mostly stomach, the Swalot felt a pang of sympathy in its tiny brain. Before leaving to join its master, the Pokémon used yawn on the enraged morph. After two minutes the intense slashing began to slow and Dan slumped over in a deep sleep."

"What just happened?" I asked the morphs huddled in the corner with me.

Digit simply replied with an equation "Zangoose plus Seviper, multiplied by bitter rivalry, equals keep your distance."

"That was scary, if I was wearing pants I'd crap myself." I nervously remarked

"I know what you mean Kevin, now if you excuse me I need to take care to something." Benny said

As he walked away I remarked to my cellmates. "He didn't. Did he?"

"No, he is just going to put Dangoose on a cot. We should all do the same. On Monday we are going to be working with the electric team to excavate evolution stones from the quarry."

I don't know about anybody else but I went to sleep as soon as my head hit my cot.

* * *

Whew, that was a long one. Here is a neat trick. You can have Digit speak his lines by pasting what he says into Microsoft word and have your computer read it to you. Digit can not use contractions. 

Again read and review.

Next time: Savior: Enter the Raichu (just kidding)


	4. A Tale of a Tail

I do not own Pokémon

* * *

I stretch my foreign arms and legs as I wonder if I will ever get used to this. After rubbing the sleep from my eyes I swing my paws over the edge of my cot. Between my legs on the floor I see something that disturbs me greatly. On the floor is a beautiful green landscape portrait of a Johto shrine of the legendary dog Suicune. "How is that even possible?" I scream in disbelief "My tail has more artistic talent than I do!" 

"Calm down Kevin, I am sure there is a logical explanation for this." Digit said

"Calm down? Look at this! It's beautiful, and look in the corner. It is signed with a T. T is for tail." I grab my tail and stare daggers at it. "You traitor! How could you do this without me knowing?" I shake my tail vigorously and small drops of green paint fly off of the tip.

"I'm sorry Kevin." The Skitty morph said as she sat up on the cot next to mine.

"What are you sorry for?" I ask the cat as I stop trying to strangle my tail.

"When I was a human, I was an accomplished artist and I just loved to draw and paint. Do you know what it is like to be kept away from doing what you love to do?" She said while looking at the offensive piece of art.

"Let me get this strait. You used my tail, while I was sleeping, and you drew this?" I asked the cat.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Tanya said

"I wish you would have asked first." I say to her in an irritated sort of way.

"I know, but I haven't been in my studio since I was knocked out, separated from my Pokémon, and turned into this, this freak. I was just desperate to get my hands on a brush or something. Did you know that the paint of a Smeargle is just like the fingerprint on a human?" She said to me as tears began to form at the corners of her blue eyes. "There are no two colors exactly the same. I bring this up because; the paint on your tail is, well, it looks, I miss my little Picasso!" Tanya buries her feline head in her padded hands as she begins to break down and cry over her Pokémon that was stolen from her by Cypher. I get off of my cot and sit next to her. I place my hand on her shoulder and without saying a word, I lick her on the cheek with my tongue. I don't know why I did it. On one hand I think that what I am doing is gross, but on one paw it just feels natural. It feels like it's the right thing to do. Whatever the case may be, it seems to be helping. Tanya looks up at me and gives me a big hug. "You know something? That is exactly the thing Picasso would do to cheer me up when I got upset."

"I'm sorry I over reacted." I say as I look down at the painting on the floor.

"That's okay, but you really should apologize to your tail. After all, you did try to strangle it." Tanya smirked

I think on this for a moment. "I am sorry I yelled at you." I say to the green tipped appendage while I hold it gently in my hand. "Will you forgive me?" I ask my tail as I pet the tip and give it a hug. We continue sitting together until a certain Mr. Sunshine walks up to the cell door. I can see him carrying a long pole. One end of the pole is tipped with two copper pieces of metal. The other end has a thick wire that is connected to a large Rai-Hard (1) back pack.

"Look alive freaks, it's time to get to work." The Janitor said

"What do you mean get to work? We haven't even eaten breakfast yet."

"Shut it! You are not to speak unless I want an answer." He shouted as he thrusts the pole at me. Both electrodes make contact to my skin and I drop to the floor as I am given the shock of my life, literally.

"Conversion 2." I whisper to myself as I slowly stand up.

"What did you say? I told you not to talk." He yells as the shock stick makes contact to my tender flesh again. I drop to the floor in a fake pain. After all, I don't want him to know that his weapon doesn't do anything now that I am properly grounded. "Beef brain, help him up." Benny glares at the puny human with an intent to kill, but walks over to me and helps me to my feet.

As the lowly janitor opens the cell door I whisper to my friend "Stay behind me, and mind my tail." Benny nods his massive horned head as we walk to the door of the cage.

"Everybody out, walk single file, do not look around and no talking." He said

The first morph to exit the cage was Digit. After he stepped over the threshold Linda followed and glanced over at the guard with a look of disgust.

"I said don't look around." He took his stick and shocked the Kecleon. Uncontrollably, Linda's color change ability activated and she turned yellow. She was now an electric type. Thinking quickly, the human threw down a Pokéball and released a non-morphic Graveller. "Keep an eye on her." He commanded. Next out of the cell was Dan who was followed closely by Tanya. Finally, I exited the cage with Benny following me.

I diligently kept my eyes to the floor while counting my steps as I begin to create a blueprint of the compound. After our team made a left turn I let my tail rest on the floor. It made it a little difficult to walk, but it will be worth it. I couldn't see Benny behind me but I knew he was smiling as he avoided the brown trail of wet paint. After exactly 1253 steps I lift my tail off of the ground as we were forced to board a bus and take a seat. The janitor walks past us to the back of the bus as a set of steel barred doors closes us off from the driver of the surplus prisoner transport vehicle and our jailer in the back seat. Another Cypher agent boards the bus carrying a wicker basket. The door is opened and the contents of the container are dumped on the floor. "You." The basket wielding man says as he points at Dan. "Pass these out." Dan gets up and passes out the packets of Crock's (2) Pokémon chow to each one of us without even looking at the label. "Excuse me." Benny says "I can't eat this. It's just wrong." "I don't care. Eat it or starve." The man with the basket said as he got off the bus. I look at the packet in my hands. "Benny, mine is chicken flavored. Do you want to trade?" I ask the bovine next to me "Okay." He responds glumly. "I would rather starve then eat this." We swap packets of food and I realize why he wouldn't eat. His packet was beef flavored. My team opens their bags of food and begins to eat in silence as the old diesel engine comes to life and the bus begins to lumber down the road toward the quarry. Our jailer was sitting on a chair above the engine in the back of the bus. Because of this I highly doubt that he would be able to hear us. Now would be the best time to learn about my cell err, coworkers. "So Benny, I was wondering, how did you become 'Bash the Stampede'?"

* * *

"Well Kevin, I think I should explain how Tauros came to be my other half. I think it was a little more than a year ago when I stopped at some colorful booth in a city fair. Although I am not really sure how long it has been as a person tends to loose track of time when they are confined from the outside world. Anyway, they had this game. For ten credits I could pick from a pool of Pokémon figurines that were floating around in a circle. On the bottom of each figure was a question. If you answer correctly you get a prize corresponding to the difficulty of the question. A little girl before me picked up a Lucario figure. On the bottom of her figure were the words KENO MOP. The child thought about it and said 'that spells Pokémon.' She was correct and she got a keychain that read 'I deCyphered a riddle.' I was next. I gave the lady at the booth the money and I grabbed a Tauros figurine. The text on the bottom read 'Congratulations, you win a Tauros.' I gave the figurine to the lady and she gave me a certificate to pick up my new Pokémon in the back of a van parked behind the booth. Before I left she asked me why I chose that Pokémon. I told her my honest opinion. 'Because they taste real good.' I thought she would be horrified that I was going to butcher a free Pokémon. But she smiled at me. This wasn't a 'I'm happy for you smile.' This was an evil, 'boy are you in for it, smile.' I was too excited about my future meal to worry about it. I walk into the van and I handed somebody my ticket. Next thing I knew, I was in a cell with three tails sticking out of my butt, the head of a Tauros on top of my shoulders and hooves where my feet used to be. Not only was I turned into my favorite meal, but I had to pay ten credits for them to do it and I never wanted it done in the first place!" I explained to my non artistic friend. 

"Look on the bright side Benny. You got the strength of the Tauros, and you got to keep your human brain. I once read an article about this one Tauros that was smart enough to open a gate with its nose, but once it got out it ate until its stomach ruptured." Kevin responded

"You know, I never thought about it that way. I have brains and brawn." I said as I looked out the front of the bus to watch the scenery. "Hey Kevin, you have good eyes right?"

"Yeah." The Smeargle responded.

"What's that orange thing out by the side of the road?"

"It looks kind of like a Raichu." Kevin said as he looked to where I was pointing "Oh no, I think it's going to cross the road."

Kevin sat back down in his seat and stared at his tail, which has changed its color back into its original green paint.

A normal person would sound the horn and slow down to allow the Pokémon to pass. Not this guy. I heard the diesel engine scream as its turbocharger engaged. I felt the old bus accelerate. The driver laid on the air horn as it quickly ran down the Pokémon. I saw the look of terror on the Raichu's face as the behemoth of a bus sped closer to the victim. The orange Pokémon was paralyzed with fear and in a last ditch effort to save itself launched an all out electrical attack at the bus. I heard the engine die and saw the lights flicker as the shock shorted out all the wiring on the bus. The driver was furious as he shifted into neutral and let the momentum of the bus carry itself to the intended target. The Raichu suddenly jumped toward the left of the bus and a second later I felt sickening crunch as the Pokémon was run over.

"Yeah! I got him!" The driver exclaimed as the bus coasted to a stop.

"You moron, why did you do that for? Now we have to wait for the bus carrying the ground morphs to pick us up."

"Oh shut up Alvin. You would have done the same thing."

"Alvin? His name is Alvin? I never knew that." I said to myself

"I thought we were working with the electric group today." Tanya said to the driver.

"Change in plan. Now sit down."

"Hey Benny, what happened to the bus?"

"Well Kevin, this bus was designed for normal type Pokémon. It is not protected against electrical attacks and it is impervious to normal type attacks."

I looked out the back window and I watched in amazement as what looked like an APC(3) begin to approach our bus. "Benny, what's that?" I ask my bovine friend.

Benny looks up and says "That is the ground bus. Just like our bus is built for normal Pokémon, that one is built for ground types."

"All right everybody. You are going to leave this bus single file and board the other bus. If you try to escape you will be run down like that Raichu. Do I make myself clear?"

As we exit the bus we say a silent prayer to the orange Pokémon that now lies lifeless behind the dual wheels of our transport. I avoid looking at the body as I walk past and climb aboard the tracked carrier. I sit next to a Sandslash, Benny sits next to a Rydon, Tanya and Linda sit together, Dan sits by himself, and finally, Digit sits next to a Donphan. There was also a strange morph on the bus. It looked kind of like a Marowak, but I wasn't sure. This morph wasn't wearing a skull on its head and It didn't carry a bone with it. The door on the armored bus is closed after Alvin and the driver get on board and we continue our silent trip to the rock quarry.

* * *

(1) Rai-hard is a spoof of the Die-hard battery in real life. 

(2) Crock's brand Pokémon chow is made with the cheapest ingredients. It is a knock off of Brock's brand.

(3) Armored Personnel Carrier

This started out writing itself. Now I am at a point where I actually have to think about what happens next.

I noticed that most hybrid stories Involved a Raichu in some way. I didn't want to disappoint anybody.

NEXT TIME: "Crouching Growlithe, Hidden Raichu!" (Mabye)


	5. Cleanup on Chapter 5

I do not own Pokémon

CH5

For this chapter I'd like to start with a public apology to Digit, and tell a couple of jokes at his expense.

Q: What Operating Systems are Porygon usually found in?

A: Windows, because it is full of bugs.

Q: What does a Porygon mating call sound like?

A: A Modem

Now on with the story

* * *

We all leave the relative comfort of the bus as we walk the last few feet to the elevator that will lower us into the pit. As the Rhydon, being the heaviest of all of us, goes first, I glance into the giant hole in the ground. In the center of the pit are two small shacks. One of the shacks is about the size of a Snorlax. The other one is nothing but four walls and a door. In fact, calling it a shack might be overdoing it. The one thing that puzzles me is the lack of heavy equipment. How was this built without the use of excavating equipment? The outdoor elevator reached the bottom of the pit to allow the Rhydon to exit the lift. As soon as the humans see the Pokémorph they send a signal to the elevator and it begins its long climb back up to the top. I watch with interest as the morph enters the shack with the roof. My jaw just about hit the ground when I saw him exit the shack with nothing but a wheelbarrow, a pick, and a shovel. When the elevator returns empty everybody else is loaded up except for the Donphan, who came down on a third trip, and sent to the bottom. 

After everybody reaches the two shacks the Rhydon takes charge of the group.

"So you folks want to do this the easy way, or the hard way." The Rhydon said to the group.

"What do you think Don?" The strange Marowak looking Pokémon said.

"The easy way it is then. I want everybody to stand by the shack while I work my magic." Don looks at everybody standing by the shack. As he spun around to the right he sees me. "What are you doing there?" He asks me

"I'm standing by the shack." I said

"No." He said softly. "The shack is over there. That is nothing more than a hole in the ground that we do our business in."

I quickly scurry over to where the other morphs are standing and I watch the Rydon with interest as he walks toward a corner of the pit.

"Earthquake!" He yells as he slams his foot on the ground. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. Linda's special ability kicks in and she turns brown. Digit uses his conversion 2 and becomes a flying type. I use sketch and I learn another powerful attack. Everybody else just falls on their furry butts.

"Digit, why does everybody yell out their attacks before they do them?" I yelled

"…." Digit explained as rocks break off of the walls of the quarry and fall to the bottom.

"Sorry Digit, could you turn up the volume a little bit? I can't hear you."

Once the earth stopped shaking the Porygon tried again.

"Can you hear me now?" I nod my head as my large floppy ears stop ringing.

"First, my voice does not have a volume control. Second, calling out an attack helps you focus your energy, and in turn it makes your attack more powerful." Digit repeated.

Now that the earth was broken up we begin the task of carrying the rocks to the ore elevator for processing by the modern equipment above us. Every once in a while an evolution stone that doesn't require processing is found among the rubble. Instead of tossing it on the ore elevator like we are supposed to do, we toss it under the floor of the shack. About fifteen minutes into our work, music started playing over the loudspeakers. I watched in interest as Alvin ran over to the air conditioned shack on top of the pit to pick up the phone.

"Evolution stone quarry, Alvin speaking."

"Alvin! Where are you!" The voice on the other end screamed.

"Professor Joy, I am at the quarry watching over the norms like you asked me to."

"You left our base a mess. I want you back here, and I want this floor clean. Right now!"

"I am sorry Joy, but I can't do that right now."

"Are you refusing an order?"

"No, not at all. You see, on the way to the quarry a Raichu jumped out in front of the bus. We tried to miss it but it launched a thunder attack and shorted out the entire bus. We lost control and accidentally killed the Pokémon. We ended up getting a ride from the ground team."

"I don't want excuses. I said I want you right here. Right now! One more thing, I want you to bring me that Raichu you ran over."

"Are you going to morph it?"

"Don't be dumb. I am going to have you put it in a box and sent it to Team Rocket. Those fools will morph anything."

"I'll bring it to you as soon as I get back after work."

"And by right now, I mean stop all work and get back to base. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

Apparently, Alvin forgot to shut the loudspeakers off and his conversation with the good professor was broadcast to the entire quarry. Everybody was cheering happily, including the guards. Benny made eye contact with me and gave a knowing smile. I put my finger to my canine muzzle as a signal to keep quiet about what he knew. As soon as we were all aboard the bus, we begin the return trip back to the base.

"Wow, I have never heard Joy so pissed off before." Dan said

"I know what you mean. I wonder what happened to make her so angry as to call off work early. The Rydon replied

"Hey Al! Don't forget to pick up the Raichu." I mockingly said

"What do you know about that?" Alvin snapped

"Lay off Alvin. We all heard the conversation. It's your fault you left the speakers on." One of the grunts smiled.

The bus slowed down to a stop and a disgruntled and disgusted Al got off to collect his kill. As he approached the carcass, a trio of Murkrow flew away from the bloodied body. After a few more steps the smell of death and decay hit him like a wall. He covered his nose with the sleeve of his uniform as he picked up the mashed rat by the tail. As he approached the bus, the doors closed right in front of him.

"Hey, what's the deal?"

"That thing is not getting on my bus."

"Well where do you want me to stick it?" Alvin innocently replied

"Bend over and we'll show you!" The Zangoose yelled out.

The bus erupted with laughter as an exasperated Alvin yelled "No dinner for you!"

"It was worth it!" Dan yelled back.

A plastic garbage bag was thrown out the door.

"Put it in here and hang it from the right side mirror." The driver laughed

Once that was done, Alvin climbed back on board the snickering bus while shooting daggers from his eyes at the Zangoose who was staring back at him with a huge grin on his face.

We made good time getting back to the base as the smell was starting to enter the bus. As we got off, a furious Professor Joy was standing in wait for the Janitor.

"Take the morphs to their cell, and bring the Raichu with you."

"Smeargle, carry this for me." Alvin said as he handed the rank bag to me.

As I reached out for the bag the Professor yelled "Alvin I said I want you to carry it not the Smeargle."

As we were marched back to our cell, the Professor followed us. The brown stripe of paint that somebody put on the floor was now full of footprints. As we passed the door to the professor's lab, I noticed two skid marks in the paint and what looks like somebody's butt print on the slippery floor.

"I'll wait here for your quick return," The angry Joy said. "And I do mean quick."

After we enter the cage and the door is slammed and locked, Alvin put the garbage bag right next to the door. If he thought that rat smelled bad, he should try smelling it with a canine nose. Alvin turned around and ran back to the professor.

Once he was out of sight I bowed my head and said a simple prayer.

"Raichu, I am truly sorry for what happened to you and I hope you find peace. I would also like to say thank you. Thank you for showing me how to use thunder. I promise I'll put it to good use. Goodbye, my friend." My eyes where watering as I turned away from the plastic bag. They weren't watering because I was sad; it was because the smell is so intense. I quickly walked over to Benny. "Don't tell anybody about what happened today. I'll let everybody know when the time is right." We look up as we hear footsteps coming down the hall.

"The professor wants the Raichu now." He mumbled to himself as he grabbed the bag and took it back to the angry woman.

* * *

"Here is the box." 

I took the plastic, airtight box from Joy and placed the dead animal inside. After sealing it we placed it in a cardboard box. The professor left the room and returned with a large strong spring. I smiled as I figured out what she was about to do. As fast as I could, I opened the Tupperware container placed the spring inside the box and put the lid on. The spring was compressed and if I let any pressure off of the lid, it would pop open. We taped the cardboard box shut thereby keeping the plastic box sealed until some poor soul removed the tape and opened the box. Joy filled out the address to Rocket head quarters and set the package in her outbox for delivery.

"Now that that has been has been taken care of, I want this floor clean by tomorrow morning. If it is not clean, you and your Swalot will be joining the poison morphs, if you know what I mean. And another thing, you will be buying me a new lab coat and shoes."

"Yes Joy. It will get done." I said as Joy walked off. Come on out, Dumpster Dude." I said as I tossed my Pokéball containing my Swalot.

"_Hungry"_ The Pokémon said in its language.

"See that paint on the floor? I want you to eat it."

The poisonous blob put its lips to the floor and started to suck on the paint. To my horror the paint was not coming off. "I don't believe it." I said to myself "I actually have to do some real work now." I ran through the base and gathered some acetone, water, and some cloth rags. Fortunately, the acetone took the paint off of the floor. Unfortunately, acetone is not something a person should work with indoors. As soon as a rag was too soiled to collect paint I tossed it into my Swalot's waiting mouth and started with a new rag.

* * *

While I was sitting on my cot I heard the sound of high heeled shoes approaching our cell. I jumped up and quickly walked over to the bars. My hopes where dashed when I realized who it was that was making the noise. 

"Um, excuse me, Professor Joy?"

The annoyed woman looked over at me.

"So Kevin, you're actually talking to me. That must mean you want something. Well whatever it is, the answer is no."

"Great! When will it be here?" I quickly responded.

"Alright, what was the question?" She said as she glared at me.

"I was going to ask, would you mind bringing me a company Pokédex? But since you already answered that question, I would like to know when I am going to get it."

"I'll bring you one tomorrow if the floor is still a mess in front of my office."

"I should have gotten one when I was hired in, right? If not, then I would have asked for one with my promotion."

"I guess you are entitled to one. Very well, I will bring you one regardless of the condition of the floor tomorrow." The professor said as she left for the day.

* * *

So what did you think of my use of the Raichu? How about my jokes, Should I quit my dayjob? (Don't worry I won't) 

I was going to keep going, but I decided to end the chapter as filler and get to the good stuff next time.

As always, Read and review

Next time: Digit's plan (Really)


	6. Digit's Idea

I do not own Pokémon

* * *

It took the entire night of scrubbing and getting high off of the chemical fumes, but the task was completed. In fact, I scrubbed in front of the professor's door twice just to be certain there was no reason she would have me joining the morphs on the other side of the bars. That's one promotion she can keep for herself. I glanced at my watch and I noticed that if I left for home right now, I would have to turn around half way to make it back to work on time. I guess I will just wait around until my shift starts again. I walked over to the vending machine and purchased three cans of Jolt cola. I hate resorting to chemical stimulants but I need the caffeine to make it through the day. As soon as I downed my third cola I saw the professor walk in the door with a red Pokédex in her hand. That thing looked so old that in computer terms it would be considered an antique. I would be surprised if the dumb thing even works. 

"I see that the floor is clean. Keep it that way." Joy said in a nonchalant way as she walked past me.

I was irritated that she didn't even acknowledge the hard work I did. At the same time I was afraid that she might find a problem. I was really worried that she would be the one to put a problem back on the floor. I quickly got up and followed her from a distance. As I looked around the corner I saw her standing up from a crouching position. I jumped back behind the corner and counted to ten once I heard her footsteps. After the ten count, I peeked around the corner. On the floor was a small brown spot that was not there only moments ago. I pulled an extra rag from my pants and wiped up the mess. It was wet brown paint, but since it didn't have time to dry it was easy to clean up. I then released my Pokémon to dispose of the soiled rag. I don't think she would make two spots, after all I looked pretty out of it when she walked by. However, I wouldn't put it past her either. I followed her further and I saw the witch stop at the normal's cage. I snuck back to her office. After another count to ten I turned back around and walked back toward the cage. I was planning on running into her.

* * *

"Here is your Pokédex, just like I promised. I was even nice enough to install a brand new battery." Joy says as she hands me the trainer's tool 

I press the power button and a blue screen appears on the display. "Hey, this thing doesn't work. What gives?"

"I promised you a Pokédex and now you have one. That particular Pokédex crashed while we where upgrading it with some new type of software. If it where to actually work it would be better than the modern ones out today. It is a shame that even our best scientists couldn't fix that thing. Oh well, I hope it helps you." She smiled a crewel smile.

"Thank you for keeping your promise, it means a lot to me." I said as truly as I possibly could.

As she was about to walk away, a person appeared around the corner. "Hi Joy. I was wondering if my cleaning job pleased you."

"Alvin, I don't know how to say this but I think you missed a spot. And you know what will happen if you missed a spot."

"I didn't see a spot anywhere. Show me where it is at."

As the pair was about to leave I called out to Joy. "What will happen if the floor is still a mess?"

"Mind your business dog." Alvin sneered

"In a nutshell, it's the same thing that happened to you." The professor explained "Now let's go take a look shall we?"

As the pair was about to walk off I called out "Are you both blind? There is a spot right here in front of the cage." I said as I pointed to an imaginary spot on the floor.

Alvin glared at me with pure hatred. "Where, I don't see anything."

"Look it is right here." I said as I got down on my knees and pointed at the floor.

"For the last time there is nothing there." Alvin said

I reached behind me and grabbed my tail. "Look here in the circle." I said as I drew a big, green circle around the offending 'spot' in front of my cage.

"You bastard, I am going to rip that tail out of your ass and strangle you with it!" He screamed as he stormed toward my cage. Suddenly, Joy rushed forward with a small tazer and knocked out the janitor.

"Looks like great minds think alike. I don't know how that brown paint got on the floor but I am glad it did. I needed a reason to get rid of that lazy bum." She said as she pulled out a handheld radio. "I need my team for another transformation." She spoke into the black box. "Meet me in front of the normal cage."

After the technicians arrived and carried away the unconscious and soon to be promoted janitor, I began to play with my new Pokédex.

I opened up the lid and turned the unit back on. I started to press the buttons at random. Of course nothing worked.

"Kevin, may I take a look at that? I have an idea." Digit asked

I hand the Pokédex to Digit.

"The only difference in this model and a newer one is the case. Everything else is the same." Digit says as he places the computer on the floor. He sits down in front of it, closes his eyes, and places his hand on the computer. Suddenly there is a bright flash and Digit is no longer in front of the little devise.

"Digit, where are you?" I softly asked as I feared the worst. I hear his voice exit the speaker of the Pokédex.

"I have just reverted myself back into program data so I may move around here freely. I am going to attempt to repair this Pokédex from the inside."

I cautiously walked over to my Pokédex and I looked at the screen. It was still blue, but there was now some text and a progress bar. The text read: Digit-al repair in progress. The status bar was at the far left.

* * *

It was a strange sensation being back inside a computer. I can still remember how I came to be. I was chosen to be changed into a Vaporeon. It was one of the Professor's first experiments and I was kept awake for the procedure. Round plastic electrodes where attached to my head which was connected to a computer to monitor my change. The professor didn't realize that the computer I was connected to had a Porygon currently residing in it. Since Porygon can not act outside their programming, it began to gather the data it was receiving from my brain as my type changed from human to water. Then by sheer chance there was a power surge. Being a water type my body was electrocuted instantly. My mind on the other hand, was transferred into the Porygon that was gathering the data from my brain. An explosion followed and I found myself on the floor looking up at my body from where the computer was. I looked at my blocky fingers as I realized I have become a humanoid version of a Porygon. As a joke the professor called me Porygon one point five. I remember Joy ordering the other scientists to take my partially morphed body on the table to be sent to the incinerator. I remember being scared as I could no longer breathe in air. I tried to scream but the only thing that came out of my beak was a digitally produced aaaaaa. I lost the ability to speak with volume and emotion. I lost the ability to breathe and smell flowers or fresh cut grass after a spring rain. On the positive side I completely surprised the professor as she knew absolutely nothing about me. Along with my digitized brain, I could also access the data of my Pokémon counterpart. 

I explored the inside of the Pokédex. The hardware is the same as a new model. The software, on the other hand, looked like something out of my grandfather's box of spare parts. I swore to Moltres that the programming logic took the form of a bunch of vacuum tubes. I used my abilities to morph the antique looking programs into modern looking circuit boards. "I have just increased the speed and efficiency of which the Pokédex will operate when I bring it back on line." I announced to the morphs sitting around the information tool. As I changed and modernized the digital city, I found a huge pile of junk code. This has got to go. I absorbed the data and my body converted it to fill in the gaps that appeared in the cybernetic city. Among the pile of junk was a digital box that was labeled compressed upgrade. What was this doing here? I asked myself

"I found the upgrade." I said to my friends through the speaker of the pocket sized device.

Wow! I thought to my self. This thing has not even been opened yet. I think I will make a copy for myself. Once I duplicated the program, I absorbed it into my digital body. I ran the file and I suddenly became more pixilated. I also gained knowledge that I never knew before. I activated the original upgrade so Kevin's Pokédex could benefit from the knowledge that I received. Once the upgrade was installed I added a few more lines of code to the computer to make it function smoothly. Now it is time for some finishing touches.

"Kevin, please place your thumb on the screen and don't move it. I am going to create a security program so only you can access this device."

Kevin did as he was told. I knew this because, although I was unable to see him, I could feel his thumb and the tip of his blunt claw pressing against the screen. A copy of the impression was encoded into the hard drive. "Now I want to personalize it. Look into the camera on the front of the device so I may take your picture and assign a trainer ID number." I saw Kevin through the electronic eye. "I want the tip of your tail in the picture as well. It will help identify you should that situation arise." I waited as the green tipped tail entered the picture next to Kevin's head. "I am all done here. Set this device on the floor now."

* * *

After the red device was placed on the floor, a bright flash temporarily blinded us. When our vision returned we saw that our friend had evolved. 

"Congratulations Digit! I didn't think morphs could evolve." I said as I hugged my well rendered friend.

"Technically, I am not a morph. I am just a Pokémon with a human's brain. A freak accident gave me knowledge and the ability to think and act against my programming." Digit explained

"Your voice has changed as well. I can actually hear emotion. By the way, what was in that upgrade?"

"I am not all that sure. There is a huge file on attacks though."

"Let's beta test." I said as I aimed the camera at Digit and pressed the button

"Porygon 2 was created by humans using the power of science. The man-made Pokémon has been endowed with artificial intelligence that enables it to learn new gestures and emotions on its own. Further research enhanced its abilities. Sometimes, it may exhibit motions that were not programmed. See Porygon for more information." The Pokédex explained

"Why did that sound just like your old voice?" I asked

"I liked the sound of the Pokédex's voice better than my own so I swapped them." Digit said

I highlighted the word Porygon on my Pokédex and pressed one of the buttons.

"Porygon is a manmade Pokémon. Since it doesn't breathe, people are eager to try it in any environment. Porygon is capable of reverting itself entirely back to program data in order to enter cyberspace."

"This is awesome! I actually have my very own Pokédex. I wonder if it can list attacks."

"Processing request." The Pokédex spoke

"I forgot to mention that I added some of my logic programs to make it function better. Basically your Pokédex is a mini version of me."

"Task complete. Found 353 known attacks." The Pokédex stated.

"That is amazing. And it only took ten seconds." I said "Lookup 'Toxic"

"There are four Pokémon that can learn that by level and one Pokémon can learn it with sketch. Displaying list."

I scroll down to the name Smeargle and I press a button.

A prompt appears asking me if I want to see a video. I select yes and the screen shows a normal Smeargle holding its tail. I watch as the Pokémon flicks its wrist and sends out a sharpened piece of dry paint. The needle imbeds itself inside of a Pichu that is on the other end of the field. I watch as the Pichu falls over and gets pulled into a Pokéball. The screen freezes and the word replay appears on the bottom corner of the screen. I close the cover and I mimic the movements from the video. Instead of a Pichu as my target, I used the cork message board just outside of our cage. Although my tail is green, a small purple drop of paint flew off the tip. As it sailed through the air the drop elongated and hardened into a needle with sharp barbs as it made contact with the board.

"Wow. I just learned Toxic." I sat down on my cot and I began building my move set.

"Excuse me." somebody on the other side of the cell said. "Which one of you is Dan?"

"What's it to you." Dan said as he glared at the humans.

"Your presence is requested in room number 656. Here are the details." The grunt said as he handed an envelope to the Zangoose.

He reads the contents and said "So I just follow this script? Count me in."

I look up as Dan is escorted out of the cage.

* * *

"Where am I?" 

"Well good morning Alvin. Did you sleep well?"

"Joy. What's going on?"

"You failed to clean the floor. Since you don't like to obey my orders I thought it would be time to promote you to the morph division."

"No! You, you can't. Give me another chance. Please, I am begging you!" Alvin said as he struggled against his restraints.

"I gave you a chance, and you failed."

"It was that Smeargle's fault. He did it on purpose. That spot was green; the stuff you wanted wiped up was brown." Alvin said hysterically "I even watched you put a spot on the floor to make me look bad."

"That is a pretty strong accusation." She said to me as a couple of the technicians looked at her. "Do you have any evidence backing it up?" She looked at me with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, look at my hands. I have brown paint on them that is still fresh." I said with confidence that she could not dispute my claim.

"Then would you care to explain this empty can of brown paint that I found in your locker?" One of the male techs said.

"How did you get in to my locker?" I asked defeated

"Simple we cut the shackle on the lock." The tech explained as he pulled out the lock from his pocket. I know all of those locks look alike but I have to try something to prove my innocence.

"That's not my lock." I stammered "Take the keys out of my pocket. It is the one that says master on it."

The tech walked over to me and I felt his hand reach into my pocket as he pulled the keys from my pants.

"Is this the key?" He asked me

"Yes. That's the one. It is not going to work because that is not my lock." I said while praying to the legendary dogs.

Time seemed to slow as I watched the man insert the key. I swear I could hear each tumbler click on each spike of the key as it was inserted into the lock. Finally, he gave the key a twist.

I heard a click as a piece of metal popped out of the lock followed by a ding as the part hit the floor.

"S-Somebody used a master key to get in. I am innocent!" I scream as I struggle against the bonds.

"I am tired of your lousy excuses. Joy, may I knock him out?" The tech said

I screamed as loud as I could for somebody to come to my rescue.

"Not yet, I have a surprise in store for him."

"Never fear for I am here to help." A white furry morph said loudly as he kicked in the spring hinged door.

"Zangoose, I am sorry I made your life miserable. You've got to help!" I pleaded with the Pokémorph that I enjoyed torturing.

"That's what I'm here for, but I am not here to help you." Dan said as he reached over to his right

"How did you get out of your cage?" The tech man asked as he grabbed a weapon from his belt. The professor calmly pushed his weapon down.

"Easy, the armed people on the other side of the door let me out." He said as he picked up a syringe. "Since you enjoy playing with Seviper pheromones I thought it would be easier for you if you made your own." The Zangoose said as he plunged the needle in my shoulder and pressed the plunger.

"You dolt, only female Pokémon can produce pheromones." I yell with tears in my eyes.

"And your point is?"

"My point is I am a man." I cry

"You might want to change your name after this. The name Brittany comes to mind." The morph laughs as he grabs another needle to stick me with.

"I can't begin to tell you how much I hate those Chipmunk jokes." I scream as another needle pierces my flesh.

"I have an idea, let's do two at once."

I watch in horror as the morph stands at my feet with a needle in both of his furry hands. Suddenly, in a flash he spins around and plunges both needles into the shoulders of the professor standing behind him. Both of the plungers are depressed as Joy screams in pain. One of the techs grabs his tazer and knocks the disobedient morph to the ground.

"Do you realize what you just did?" The professor yelled as she gingerly extracted the needles from her shoulders.

"I sure do. You are going to be my battle buddy."

"Not quite. I trusted you enough that I knew you wanted revenge against Alvin. I also trusted that you would try something like this. All six syringes contained nothing but colored water."

"You lie."

"Do I?" She asked as she removed the needle of the sixth syringe, placed the open tip in her mouth and drank its contents. "See? It's just colored water. Lock him up with the poison types."

"You think that scares me? I am immune to poison."

"Change in plan." Joy said "Send him to solitary for a week."

As the dazed Zangoose was dragged out of the room I asked "So I am not going to be a female Seviper?"

"Of course not. That is not the Pokémon that was chosen for you to bond with. I believe you lovingly named him 'Dumpster Dude'."

Another set of six syringes where brought out of storage. "Before I begin the procedure I want to tell you of a few more changes. First, I would like to draw your attention to the mirror attached to the ceiling. Second, your transformation will be videotaped so if you fall unconscious you can still watch your humanity slip away. Finally, if all goes well you will be able to visit your Zangoose friend in his personal prison."

I screamed in pain as the first needle penetrated my skin. After the plunger was depressed I began to feel numbness spread across my entire body. I lied still as the rest of the hypodermic needles were inserted into a part of my body.

"Oh dear, looks like our friend passed out." The professor said

I watched the mirror with unblinking eyes. I watch my legs flatten out as my bones dissolved. Then to my horror they where getting sucked up into my body like spaghetti. My body was starting to get rounder and fatter like that girl that turned into a giant blueberry in that movie about chocolate. I realize that the change is starting to affect my mind. My thoughts keep jumping over to food. Finally, a set of long Udon noodle shaped whiskers emerge out of my chin as my shoulders get pulled into my blob like body.

"That is the worst morph you have created to date. It looks like an average Swalot. In fact, the only thing different about this thing is its eyes and its human shaped arms." I said to my superior. "He doesn't even look like a morph. Maybe he has his human brain still intact."

"Put him in the room with the Zangoose for observation." Joy said

"Why do you want to do that?"

"First, that damn Zangoose stabbed me with a pair of syringes. I was expecting it, but I am still going to hold it against him. Second, I want to see what happens." Joy explained to her lackey.

"What do you think will happen?"

"Well, they could get along and team up to fight me. They could fight each other to the death. Or, my personal favorite, Alvin could eat Zangoose. They are going to spend an entire week together. Also, somebody will be feeding them minimum rations." The professor explained as the man pushed the wheeled cart towards the isolation chamber.

The cell door was opened and the heavy blob was pushed off of the wheeled table on to the floor. As soon as the purple Pokémon hit the floor it realized that he was free to move about. As the former janitor rose to his full height, the steel door was closed and locked.

"Make sure you finish off Zangoose. I have fifty credits riding on you." Joy said to the blob morph in the windowless cell before walking away.

* * *

Wow. I have some unexpected stuff in this chapter. My heart was racing as I did the final re-read. As always, please review. 

All Pokédex entries are copied from the game. I don't make any of it up

Also, I would like to thank all my reviewers for helping me with my first fan fic.

Special thanks go out to Pink Parka Girl and K.M.


	7. Misery Loves Company

I do not own Pokémon

All Pokédex entries are copied from the game. I don't make any of it up

I don't have a plot either. I am making it up as I go along. (Translation: Suggestions are appreciated)

And now, Chapter 7

* * *

"Tell me about yourself." I said 

"Well Joy, as you know, my name is Lisa. I like science fiction stories, Zangoose, Sudoku, Pokédolls, and walking."

"What science fiction stories do you like the most?"

"Actually it's not science fiction any more. A couple of years ago Team Rocket attacked the department store I was working at. I hid in a playhouse for little kids. They used these Poké-people to capture my coworkers and rob the place. I was scared, but at the same time I was in awe of these strange creatures. The thing that really scared me was their eyes. They where lifeless and showed no emotion what so ever. The only reason I was missed was because the rockets didn't see me and therefore couldn't tell the Poké-people to take me. I lost a lot of friends in that attack. Personally, I would rather be a slave than some mindless thing."

That can be arranged, I thought to myself.

"Have you ever heard about a team Cypher?" I asked while thinking about what she could be turned into.

"Yeah, in my opinion they are the lesser of four evils. In fact, I heard that the Rockets took another local person while he was going to an interview at this very place."

"Oh dear, I was wondering what happened to that nice boy." I said as I mentally made a note to thank a certain officer at the station.

"Between you and me, I would actually consider working for Cypher just for the sole purpose of getting back at Team Rocket."

"I understand your situation better than you think. When I was younger, around eighteen years old, I had a pet Eevee named Russell. One day, I took him with me to this little secluded spot in the woods so we could play Frisbee, and …'other' games with each other in private. I haven't visited that spot since my last, um, day of school. When we arrived, somebody had built a small house there. It wasn't there too long and it already looked abandoned. I went inside and I saw an old painting with a button underneath it. When I pushed the button a set of stairs revealed them selves to me and a group of Rockets ran out. I was beaten and my Pokémon was stolen from me. I managed to leave with my humanity because they were not interested in humans at that time. Ever since then I made it my mission to make them pay by any means possible."

"That's so sad." Lisa said. "Well that settles it. I am sorry I wasted your time Joy, but I have decided that I am going to work for Team Cypher."

For the first time in a while I actually showed a genuine smile.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked the girl

"I have never been surer." Lisa said

"Well then, have a seat. In order to work for Team Cypher you need to sign this document of confidentiality. When this is signed you agree not to reveal anything about our organization. If you do, your privileges will be forfeited."

"You were trying to trick me into joining?" Lisa accused

"Well we can't have a sign out front that says 'Team Cypher is now accepting applications'. That is why I asked if you knew anything about them. Nevertheless, don't worry, if you said something about taking them down, the interview would continue but at the end we would just say 'We will call you.'"

"Okay, I still have one problem." Lisa asked

"And that would be?" I asked as I held a finger above the button under my desk to summon security.

"I'll need a pen if you want me to sign this." Lisa smiled

I handed her a blue ink pen. After she signed the document I began to explain her new job.

"Your first privilege is that you get to care for your own personal Pokémon that is chosen completely at random. Promotions are given to people who meet certain conditions. For example, we had a janitor that didn't like his Pokémon one bit, now that they made up and bonded together, they got a special promotion. Second, your Pokémon is your meal ticket. If you do not bring your Pokémon with you to lunch, then you will have to pay for your food."

"May I see your Pokémon?"

"Of course you may. Mightyena, will you come here please?"

"Yena." The Pokémon yawned as he walked out of the small well furnished dog house to sit by my side.

"I thought all the Joy's get Chanseys?"

"Well here you get a random Pokémon. It is usually the same gender as you but sometimes a mistake is made." I blush as I recall how that wasn't a mistake when I got my Pokémon. "Of course you would take care of a Pokémon that you like. However, if you can care for a Pokémon that you don't like, that shows you are able to care for any Pokémon."

"Does that mean that the two of you used to not get along?"

"Yes but we reached an understanding." I said as I winked at my furry friend. "Now I think I am a better person because of that."

My Pokémon barked again as he furiously wags his tail in excitement.

"Thank you, you may go back to sleep now." I said to my pooch as he walked back to his plush house.

"So which Pokémon am I going to get?" Lisa asked me

"Well, I took the names of the five Pokémon that you gave me over the phone and I put them into this computer program that picks a Pokémon. The Pokémon you get is Seviper."

"No!" Lisa exclaimed and then quickly added "Way I love Sevipers!"

"Well that's luck of the draw for you." I said as I pulled out a Pokéball from my desk and gave it to her. "Mightyena, it's lunch time." I said as I stared at my pet's resting form.

"You too Seviper, it's lunch time." Lisa said as she tossed her new partner's Pokéball in the air.

* * *

"Why don't you come down from those pipes, Zangoose?" Alvin said 

"First, my name is Dan. So remember it! Secondly, because you're probably still mad at me for stabbing you like I did. Finally, Swalots can't jump." I said from my perch from a pair insulated water pipes that ran through the walls of our cell just below the ceiling.

"I hate to admit it but we are in the same boat now. I never realized how much trouble I caused you."

"If you think what you did to me was rotten, then I am sorry to say, you ain't seen nothin' yet." I said to my ex boss.

"Explain."

"Have you ever met the dark team?"

"No, I can't say that I ever had."

"They would be a nice group if they where treated better."

"How so?"

"Their cell is flooded with light twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. They are forced to sleep in the light when it is dark outside. There are so many lights that a shadow cannot be cast." I began to explain. "It is twelve o'clock right now. Do you know where they are?"

"At lunch?"

"Get your mind out of the cafeteria! No! They are working in the gardens, on the roof, in the heat of the day. Do you know what it's like to wear a black fur coat the entire day without shade? They are only given hats. That's it. They get no gloves and nothing to keep the dirt out of their fur. That should be a job for the grass morphs, which by the way, are deep in a mine shaft away from the sunlight as we speak." I said with a slight growl in my voice.

"I knew about the grass morphs." Alvin said.

"And you did absolutely nothing to help them?" I spat

"Of course not, I am better than them."

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? You are a morph, just, like, them." I complained from my perch. "In fact, you need to get used to the fact that every human in this hell hole is better than you."

"Keep it down in there, you freaks!" a human on the other side of the door yelled.

"You better take that back!" Alvin yelled

Suddenly, the small food door was opened and a tazer was shoved through.

"YAAAAAA!" Alvin screamed as 50,000 volts of electricity course through his thick skin.

"That should keep you quiet. Give this to your cell mate. You don't get one." The guard says as he throws a small packet of Poké chow in through the door as he removes the shock stick. After the door is closed I take the opportunity to grab the food and jump back up to the pipes I rest my life on.

"Groan, what the hell happened?" Alvin said as he got up off of the floor.

"You were just punished for talking back. Just like when you punished Kevin twice for asking a question."

"I never realized how much that hurt. I should do something to take them down a notch."

"You have a lot of spirit Al. Cypher is going to enjoy crushing that spirit. They won't stop until you do what they say, when they say it. You learn to play by a new set of rules when you play on Team Morph's side."

"I never wanted to play on your side in the first place."

"What makes you think I did?" I retorted

"When's lunch?" Al said while trying to change the subject.

"That guard dropped off a single serving while you where knocked out. He told me not to give you any. If you were any other morph I would split it with you. Since you are a Swalot, I'll give you the wrapper."

"You expect me to eat that or something?"

"Yes I do. In your case everything is on the menu, the pillow, the mattress, the entire bed, heck if you can figure out how to dissolve those bars then the steel door is fair game."

"That's disgusting."

"Well it only gets worse. The poison morphs are the only morphs that get the 'privilege' of working in their element. In fact, you are going to be glad that Swalots have no sense of smell or taste."

"Why do you say that?"

"Think about it. All of those chemicals used to make morphs, the rejected formulas, and even trash; it all has to go some ware. Guess who gets to dispose of it. Instead of hiring some disposal company to get rid of the stuff they will just have you eat it. If you don't then they will force it down your throat."

"I would like to see them try." Alvin said with a smug look on his purple face.

"Don't worry though. There are normal Koffing and Weezing Pokémon along with some normal Grimer and a Muk morph. There was a Koffing morph at one time, but I don't know what ever happened to her."

"Hey Swalot, your week is over early. You are needed in the chemical disposal facility." A human on the outside of the door spoke.

"I forgot to mention, humans usually will never use a morph's name so don't forget yours. It's the only thing you have left that they can't take away." I said as the door was opened.

As I sloshed out into the hallway I noticed that the guards where not wearing their standard issue uniforms. It looked like they where wearing SCUBA gear except it was designed to protect against acid. I didn't want to go with them so I spit on one of the grunt's facemask.

"You'll pay for that you worm!" The grunt yelled as he wiped the purple goop off of his mask and flung it on the floor. I was surprised that as soon as it hit the floor it started to dissolve the concrete. I was also surprised as the grunt behind me stuck me with that damn tazer and shocked me almost to the point of unconsciousness. I was prodded down the hall. After that I had to enter an elevator. After I got on the elevator the guard pressed the button for floor negative thirteen. As I was tazered out of the elevator I saw the top of a large glass sphere with a hole in the top where chemicals would fall in. I was on a platform that led to the hole and there was still another level below me.

"Welcome to your new home." The grunt said before he zapped me again causing me to fall into the container.

* * *

"Hello. What is your name?" 

"I'm Alvin" I said as I sat upright in the sludge.

"Hi Alvin, my name is Grimer. I am a Muk. I used to have a human name but I forgot it. I have been soooooo alone in here. I am glad you came along I have so much to talk about. There used to be a really nice Koffing girl that I used to talk to all the time, but one day she just exploded."

"I am sorry to- " I began to say

"Anyway I have been down here for soooooo long. Do you like sludge? I love sludge, especially the glowing green stuff. It is so pretty. You should try some. It comes down the pipe every once in a while. I can't taste or smell anything. I hear the guards complain about the smell all the time. I do my best to eat it all but it is soooooo hard with only one worker here. Now that you are here to help we might even see the bottom of this glass container. Do you know acid does not work on glass? I have tried soooooo many times. It won't weaken at all. When I first came here I tried my hardest to get out. Now that I have been here for soooooo long it doesn't seem so bad. Sometimes, the guards will give me company. One time, there used to be a really nice Koffing girl that I used to talk to all the time, but one day she just exploded. Anyway, I have been down here for soooooo long."

"Nooooooooo!" I screamed up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? I know what will make you feel better. Do you like sludge? I love sludge.

"Somebody, please, get me out of here!" I screamed as my co-eater was stuck in an endless loop of chatter. Apparently, this sludge had done something to this poor morphs mind. I don't want to end up like him. Am I destined to spend the rest of my life with this hopeless idiot? I thought as my partner started in his loop for a third time."

"Oh! I forgot to mention that every once in a while a blue or white disk will appear. I like those because they are different and they are hard. I like to suck on those like a lollipop. If I see one I'll let you have it. Ohhh look. There's one right now. And it's blue too." The morph finally shut up and oozed over to where the blue toilet deodorizer landed. He picked it up with a sludge like tentacle and carried it over to me.

"Here you go, you got to try this it is soooooo good. I can suck on those for hours. That one is my favorite because it makes my tongue turn blue."

"Thank you Grimer." I said slowly "I am going to go over there and try it out."

"Ok when you are done tell me what you thought of it. Ohhh look. There is a white one. I like those because they are harder and it lasts longer, but it doesn't turn my tongue blue like that one does."

"Harder? Do you want to trade?" I slowly asked the Muk morph.

"You'll do that for me? Thank you soooooo much." The Muk morph exclaimed as he quickly oozed his way through the sludge.

After we switched toilet bowl cleaners, I sloshed my way over to the glass wall. I turned the puck in my hand on its edge and I started to beat on the glass with it. I have got to get out of here. I thought as I glanced at the other morph that was in his happy place with his blue tongue.

* * *

SCUBA Self Contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus 

Sorry about the dialog in the last paragraph. Believe it or not but I actually knew somebody like that. He wasn't that bad but he wasn't all there either.

I also had a boss named Alvin. He was such a jerk.

I am also planning on removing a character, who do you think I should knock off?


	8. Orientation

CH8

* * *

Theese lines are for POV changes

* * *

As I followed Nurse Joy through the complex with my Seviper, I asked her if Cypher had any Poké people. 

"Actually, Lisa, the technical term is a Pokémorph, and yes we do. We wouldn't be able to fight team rocket if we didn't have the same weapons that they do. In fact, one of the morphs we have here is a Smeargle that we where able to capture form the rockets. Do him a favor and don't talk about the time he spent with them. I am not the first to admit this but we have to be harsh with them so they don't try to escape and ruin our plans of taking out Rocket. In fact, you will be in charge of the normal morphs. These morphs can be dangerous so if you make sure they know you are in charge then they won't give you any trouble." The Nurse explained.

"When do I meet them?" I asked

"You may see them after lunch."

I walked through the lunch line. I was served Barbeque chicken and my Pokémon got Brocks brand Pokémon chow for poison Pokémon.

Joy got the same thing, her Pokémon also got Brock's but it was formulated for dark types.

We sat down at the table and we ate our food. While I was eating I thought of a few more questions.

"Joy, where do I get the food for my morphs?"

"I'll show you where everything is after lunch."

"What about bathing supplies?"

"The morphs take care of their own grooming and bathing. Most of them prefer to use their tongues like they used to do in the wild." Joy explained

"Oh, I was wondering how you created your morphs." I assumed

Once we finished our lunch, I offered to take our trays to the trash cans.

"Wait here Seviper." I requested as I carried the Bakelite trays to the stainless steel counter to get cleaned. As the trays where being cleaned by the attendant, I walked back to my Pokémon.

"Let's go meet your new charges. There are six morphs that will be left in your care. But first, we will stop at the supply closet."

I walked with my Pokémon at my side. We were both curious as to what this place was like.

"How many floors are there?" I asked

"We are on the ground floor right now. There are fourteen floors beneath us. Number twelve, thirteen, and fourteen are reserved for the poison morphs. Nobody is allowed in there without protective gear. Above us are eight floors. Your morphs are kept on the same floor we are on right now. Every floor that a morph is on has a bin where the Pokémon chow is kept."

After viewing the storage container, which was actually a garbage can full of single serving packets, I pulled out six packets.

"All of the food is inventoried. When you take some you need to sign it out on this clipboard. We do that to make sure you don't overfeed the morphs." Joy explained

I sign my name L.S. and I note how many packets I took, the time, and the date, on the sheet of paper. We all walked out of the room and started down the hall. Suddenly, My Seviper starts to act strange. She tenses up, tastes the air with her forked tongue, and then she quickly slithers down the hall toward a large cage. I give chase.

"Seviper, what's wrong? Get back here, now! Seviper stop! Please stop? Aw come on." I yell out to the snake as it enters the cage.

* * *

"Incoming!" I hear Benny yell as I quickly close my Pokédex. As soon as it was closed the security program that Digit created turned the screen blue and locked all the buttons. I look up just in time to be bowled over by a Seviper on a mission. We all tensed up and got ready to separate the two of them as the snake slithered silently around the cell. 

"Don't forget that Dan is not here at the moment." Linda reminded us from her spot next to a heating duct. We all relaxed and observed the snake search for her mortal enemy.

"Seviper get out of there now!" A young girl around my age called out to her partner. "Those things might hurt you."

We all cringed at the way she referred to us as things. "I pray to Mew that she won't be another Alvin." I whispered to the morph next to me as the disappointed snake left our home.

"Seviper, what on earth where you thinking? Those things in there could have hurt you or even worse." Lisa scolded her snake as it slowly slithered towards her trainer.

"He was looking for Dan." I remarked as I got up off of the floor.

"You can talk? That is so cool." The girl said with excitement.

"Yes, I can talk." I was about to tell her that I was surprised that she is talking to me but an evil glare from Joy made me close my muzzle early.

"I would like to introduce the normal team. We just call them norms for short. The weird looking mutt is Smeargle, the Minotaur is Tauros, that blue and red thing back there is Porygon, the green lizard is Kecleon, The lazy thing in the sun is Skitty, and finally there is Zangoose, but it isn't here because it attacked me."

"So what are their names?" The girl asked

"I just gave you their names." Joy said.

"Oh, well then, everybody, my name is Lisa."

"Professor, we have a problem!" A person yelled as he ran towards our cage.

"Well, spill it." Joy demanded.

"It's that Swalot. It escaped from the glass cage." The grunt explained while grasping for breath.

"Feed your morphs. I have some urgent business to tend to." Joy hurriedly said to Lisa as she ran away with the grunt. "Mightyena, return to my office." She added as she ran around the corner to the elevator. I watched the dark dog get up and walk off towards his dog house that was in Joy's office.

"Seviper, return." Lisa says to the reptile while the Pokéball in her hand opens and sucks the snake inside.

"I have your food. Where do you want it? I don't see any plastic bowls for me to pour it into."

"Normally they are just thrown on the floor in front of our cage." I explained

"Oh, well how do you open them?" Lisa asked

"We open them with our hands." I say as I hold up my five fingered padded hand with short blunt claws.

"Oh, duh, I keep forgetting that you are not run of the mill Pokémon."

"We are not Pokémon, we never were."

"Joy told me that you were once Pokémon."

"That is true. Joy does not lie." Digit says "Joy also has a bad habit of omitting important facts. Unfortunately, the data that morphed me, and allowed me to override my programming, prohibits me from revealing how the morphing formula is made. The process is too gruesome."

"Can we have a hint?" Linda asked

"No. I will carry that information with me to my deletion. However, I will say this: The Pokémon does not survive the DNA extraction process."

"Does that mean I'll never see my Picasso ever again?" Tanya asks as her eyes start to water.

"Don't say that. I am right here. I'll never leave your side." I said as I unconsciously begin licking the side of Tanya's muzzle. "I hope this flower will cheer you up." I hold my hand out to my side and the tip of my tail jumps up into my hand. I close my hand over my brush and I quickly draw a pretty green Sunflora on the floor of the cell.

"Thanks Kevin." Tanya whispered as she gave me a tear filled hug.

"Huh? What happened? How did I get over here? Why does my mouth feel like I have fur in it?" I asked as I looked around. "Did you draw that? It's pretty." I asked as I pointed at the wet drawing on the floor.

"Don't be silly, Kevin. You drew that." Tanya assumed as she smiled at me "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Neither did I." I thought aloud while I scratched my head

"What are you talking about?" Tanya asks me

"Well if I drew that, then I would have signed it with a K, not a squiggly P." I said

Apparently, a light bulb went off in Tanya's head as she realized the identity of the phantom artist. I was still clueless as Tanya wrapped her arms around my neck and began to purr. I was at a loss on what to do. I placed my paw on her back and I pet her like I would a normal Pokémon.

"Awwww, that's so cute." Lisa said from her spot outside the cell.

* * *

I impatiently tap my toe as the elevator made it's decent. "So tell me, how did this happen?" 

"I am so sorry Joy. I was walking my beat and I heard the sound of glass shattering. When I arrived at the scene I saw that new Swalot toss something in its mouth. I don't know what it was, but it made a face like it ate something disgusting. I didn't know what to do so I placed the bottom floors in lockdown and ran to get you."

The double doors opened to reveal a Muk that was slurping stinky sludge from the floor.

"Hello, my name is Grimer. What's your name?" The morph with the rancid breath asked as he looked up from the mess on the floor.

"Go back to your cell." I commanded

"Hi, go back to your cell. Do you like sludge? I love sludge." Grimer began to say.

"I don't have time for this. Where is Swalot?" I yelled as I pulled out my tazer. The Muk was a few beakers short of a complete set, but as soon as it saw my tazer it oozed back to the broken glass sphere.

"Look out!" I suddenly heard as I was shoved forward. I spun around to see the grunts feet sticking out of the Swalot's mouth.

"A Zangoose once told me that as a Swalot, everything is on the menu." The morph formerly known as Alvin explained after the grunt's feet disappeared between its fat lips. "Guess who is going to be the main course."

"You cannibal, I won't let you get away with this." I hollered as I charged up my electric weapon.

"I would be a cannibal, if I was still human. Since I am not human anymore, I won't have any remorse when I swallow you. Besides, I'd like to see you try to stop me." The Swalot said with a smirk as it spit. As soon as the purple liquid made contact with the floor a popping sound was heard as the concrete started to dissolve.

I flipped a small switch on my tazer to keep it on standby mode. "Eat this!" I yelled as I threw my protection device at Swalot. In the blink of an eye Swalot grabbed the tazer in his mouth. As he swallowed, the metal protrusions made contact with its throat. As the morph was electrocuted from the inside I made a break for the stairs. Even though the entire floor was in lockdown I was still able to use my magnetic key fob to allow me passage into the stairwell. I quickly ran up the steps only stopping at the half floor to look behind me. The door separating me from that creature was starting to change color as it slowly began to dissolve from the morph's toxic discharge. I turned back around and continued up the stairs. At the top of the next flight was a welcome sight. There were around twenty grunts responding to the lockdown alarm, each one of them were wearing acid resistant suits and held long super strong tazers. "We have a poison morph on the loose. Knock it out and capture it." I told the leader of the gang as they rushed down the stairs.

About fifteen minutes passed when the alarm was silenced and the all clear was given for me to return to the scene.

"What's the status?" I asked the first grunt I ran into

"The morph has been successfully contained. Unfortunately, we lost one team member." He replied

"I thought those suits protected you against that kind of thing." I remarked

"That thing's spittle is not as acidic as its stomach acid. The soldier will be dissolved in a matter of minutes, it will take a lot longer for the suit to be dissolved and digested."

"Well, well. Look who decided to come back to see me." Alvin sneered from behind the glass enclosure. "It must feel weird to be attacked twice in a week. You know what they say, the third times a charm."

"Put a sock in it."

"Actually, I jut put two in; along with a pair of shoes and a body." Alvin said as he belched a spray of acid onto the glass of its cell.

"I want that cell replaced. I want thicker glass in it, and I want him sucking sludge with his Muk friend."

"Yes professor." One of the grunts unenthusiastically said as it began the task of removing the waste from the floor with an industrial shop vacuum.

"When that door is replaced you may then shut down the exhaust fans." I commanded as I returned to meet Lisa and finish with her orientation upstairs.

* * *

"Hi Joy, I like your new perfume, it really suits you." Linda said from her spot by the heater. "Where did you get it, the city's dump?" 

"No food for anybody tomorrow." Joy scowled

"That stinks." Benny complained "Although it doesn't stink half as bad as you do right now."

"That's enough."

"My Smeargle used to roll in compost that smelled better than you." Tanya alleged

"I said that's enough! Do you want to go without food for a week?" Joy asked

"Excuse me, Joy?" I asked

"What do you want Lisa?" Joy grumbled as she turned to look at me

I was about to ask if she should be treating the morphs this way, but while her back was turned I saw Smeargle and the others shaking their heads and waving their arms franticly mouthing the words 'no, no, no.'

"So I should revoke their food if they cause trouble? That's no problem. How long did you say they are to go without? Was it two weeks?" I asked

Joy smiled at me and said "Yes, you are right. It was two weeks. I also want you to give them one half week of food tomorrow. I am going to test their will power and see if they can ration it." Joy chuckled.

"Some guy in a movie once said: 'The strong make many, the weak make few, and the dead make none'. If you keep this up how are you ever going to get anything accomplished?" The Smeargle asked as he tried to use logic to influence Joy's decision.

"That is true, but I say: 'The strong are rebellious, the weak are obedient, and the dead can be replaced'. What do you have to say about that?" Joy said as she sneered at the morphs in the cage.

"One more thing, I am scheduling you to work with the grass team in digging out the new underground base." Joy laughed as she returned to the office.

"I am sorry I extended your punishment. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I asked the morphs.

I watch the Tauros morph clop towards me on his hoofs. He looks at me in the eyes and says: "I am going to hate myself for saying this but, I don't want you to do anything for us. If Joy catches you helping us you might be morphed. From what I have seen, a morph is created with the Pokémon that was given to you. That means you will become part Seviper. We don't want to see that happen to you. In fact we don't even want you to know our real names. If that bitch hears you talking to us like humans she will think something is up. If anything, you need to treat us like the slaves we are supposed to be. We will do our best not to hold it against you."

"I can't do that. I don't even treat my Pokémon like slaves. If you don't want to be treated as a human then I will treat you as a Pokémon, and as my Pokémon you will give me your names, or I will give you names of my own." I demanded.

"I'm could use a nickname. What do you have in mind?" The Smeargle replied

"How does Michelangelo sound?" I asked

"I am not going to be named after some stupid teenage mutant ninja Squirtle." The painter Pokémorph scowled.

"What? Michelangelo was a great artist before the name was used in a cartoon."

"It doesn't matter, just call me Kevin."

"Ok. Now does anybody else want to give me their name?"

The morphs realized that I was not going to take 'no' for an answer and eventually I got everybody's name.

"See you in the morning." I cheerfully said as I walked over to the time clock.

"Treated like Pokémon huh? I guess we are finally moving up in the world." Linda whispered to herself.

* * *

Author Notes: 

"I was just about to get rid of that professor for good and some stupid grunt has to get in my way." Alvin huffed

"I know. Don't you just love reviewer intervention?" Josh said "Anyway, Thanks for reading and don't forget to review."


	9. Underground

I don't own Pokémon.

(Kevin's POV)

* * *

"So are you all ready to meet the grass types? I'd go with you but I need to clean your cage today." Lisa explained as she entered the nine digit access code to open the cage while I scratched an itchy spot behind my ear. "These two gentlemen will be escorting you to the bus."

"Gentleman, I don't see any gentleman here. Do you see any?" One of the grunts asked the other.

"Nope. Do you think she is referring to us?" The other smirked

"Naaaaaa!" They said at the same time as they charged up their tazers.

After we exited the cage Lisa walked in with a large brown paper bag.

After being prodded through the hall we arrived at the bus. The five of us were seated and instead of heading off to the new base, we ended up just waiting in the parking lot. Finally, it was revealed what the holdup was as Dan was pushed aboard the bus.

"Welcome back Dangoose." I said to my furry friend. "What kept you?"

I listened intently as he explained his failure to make Joy join team morph.

"So did you hear the news?" I asked my fellow morph. "Some Swalot broke out of its cage. Apparently, a lot of people had to work overtime to clean up the mess it made. In addition, all the other morphs were throwing toilet paper around like it was confetti. There was cheering and celebrating. It was like a wild party."

"I heard the alarm but that was all I knew." Dan said "Did you know that, that Swalot is actually Alvin?"

"No way, I guess this brings new meaning to the phrase 'you eat what you are, or something like that'." I joked as we broke out in laughter.

We both brought each other up to speed as to what's been happening while we were separated as the bus headed toward the new Cypher base.

* * *

After the morphs left, I walked into their cell. I set the paper bag on an empty spool of wire that the morphs were using as a table. "Wow, this place is filthy." I thought to myself as I began the task of removing everything from the inside of the cell.

The first things to go were the cots. I disassembled the tarp like material from the frames so they could be laundered. On the bottom side of these tarps was a bunch of green lines that seemed to resemble a poorly drawn treasure map of some sort. I paid it no heed as I crumpled up the linens and tossed them in the bin just outside of the cell. Once that was completed, I took all of the wooden cot frames outside leaving nothing inside the cell except the large cable spool and a bunch of trash. After looking at the spool I determined that there was no way I was going to be able to take it out of the cell without some help. I took the bag off of the makeshift table and tipped it on its side so I could roll it out of the way. Underneath the table I found a Pokédex that was sitting inside of an acid burnt hole in the bottom of the wire spool. On the cover was written the name Kevin in the same green ink as the paint that was on the floor. I opened up the trainer's aid and turned on the power. I was greeted with a blue screen and none of the buttons seemed to work. It looked like a really old model. I was going to throw it away but I thought that if Kevin took the time to hide it, and put his name on it, then it must mean that he wants it. I put it in the brown paper bag with the other stuff I brought in with me. Underneath the table along with the Pokédex was a green handwritten note painted on the floor. It read 'Warning: Smeargle paint is not water-soluble use Acetone'. "That was nice of them. I guess if they thought I was going to clean they would try to make it easy on me." I said to myself.

The next task was to take out the trash that was littered in the cell. I picked up an old pizza box that was torn in half. I was expecting to see moldy cheese stuck to the underside of the box. Instead of old food, there was a beautiful painting of Suicune. I am defiantly going to take this home with me. Other than a bunch of dirty cardboard, there wasn't much stuff in terms of litter. There was a piece of cardboard with what seemed to be a green Kecleon, but it was too distorted to tell for sure. There was also a letter 'K' in the corner of the drawing. I left the cage and I returned with a mop and a bucket. I was not paying attention and my mop ran over a painting of some kind of plant Pokémon that was painted on the floor. If I was just using water the painting would have been somewhat okay, but since I had Pineco-sol mixed in with the water, the painting never stood a chance. I gave the mop bucket a little nudge with my foot. "Aw, crap." I exclaimed as I read the 'do not erase' message that was hidden under the bucket. I wasn't too concerned about the message or the painting; after all, that Smeargle could just as easily make another one. In fact, I remember watching him draw that in under two minutes. Another thing that I stumbled across was the message 'Don't forget' underneath the message was a date.

"Interesting, that was a little over two weeks ago. I wonder what is so important about that." I asked myself as I wrote the numbers down on a piece of paper before I cleaned it off of the floor. Finally, I checked the bathroom. I was disappointed to find that it wasn't a bathroom but only a half bath. No shower, no tub, just a sink and a toilet. Currently the sink was full of cold water. While I was cleaning I noticed that there were no cups to drink out of and there were no bowls to eat out of. In fact, there was no place to store any such items even if they had them. I will leave the sink alone because I think they drink out of that. I also left some important papers behind for their behinds. "Wait a second." I thought out loud "If they drink out of that sink then… Oh gross." Note to self: do not shake hands with the morphs. I pulled a notepad out of my pant pocket and made a list of supplies I will need.

* * *

"I can't wait to get back to our cell!" I exclaimed as I started to scratch my back.

"Kevin, are you crazy? Why would you want to go back there?" Dan asked me.

"Every time we walk through those halls I get to add details to my map of the compound." I explained as I looked around to make sure nobody was listening in. "I should have enough information documented to start working on a way to get out of there."

"Ok. We escape. Then what?" Dan asked

"What do you mean?"

"What are we going to do once we get out? What's next?" Dan asked me as we walked down the tunnel.

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Think about this. We are basically freaks. Humans will probably fear us so that means if you were in the middle of a journey and were robbed of all your Pokémon as I was, you can forget about resuming it. In fact, you can forget about doing anything you used to do as a human." Dan griped

"Well do you have any ideas?" I asked.

"Maybe we could build our own civilization on an island and isolate ourselves from the rest of the world. We would call it Pokémorph Island." Linda suggested

"I have an idea. Maybe we can get a job at Pokéland, tape plastic zippers on our backs, and walk around as people wearing realistic Pokémon costumes." Benny added

"We could write a book about our ordeal, and when we sell enough somebody will want to make a movie about it. We would be rich and famous!" Tanya exclaimed

"If we are listing miracles, why don't we add launching a corporate takeover of Cypher to our list?" Digit interjected

"So you are saying I should give up all hope?" I asked.

"I am saying we need to have a plan for the future if we don't want to get recaptured by any of the other teams." Dan dryly said "So what's your idea? We haven't heard your plans yet."

"I guess I never really thought about it before. I am just so preoccupied with escaping that I never thought about the next step." I thought aloud.

"Hey, what's that noise?" Benny asked as a low rumble came from the depths of the tunnel.

I peered into the darkness and I could make out a silhouette of something not human approaching us. I couldn't make out any details but whatever it was, it was huge. As the figure approached one of the dim electric lights I could make out some basic features. This thing stood about six feet tall and it appeared to have a tree following it. From the lack of light it appeared to be a normal human that was riding on top of a quadruped Pokémon. As the creature approached us, I was unable to do anything but stare. A human wasn't just sitting on top of this Pokémon, the human and the Pokémon were actually one and the same. The human half of this morph had skin that was the same color as the Pokémon. Below the human's waist was the body of a Venusaur without a head. Around its waist where the human torso merged into Pokémon's body, was a nylon belt that was attached to a cart loaded with rocks.

"Hello." The Venusaur-taur morph began. "Welcome to the new Cypher base."

"Thanks." I unenthusiastically responded "So what would you like us to do?"

"I'll take you to the work zone after I unload these rocks. If you help push on the cart I can take you back faster. In fact I'll even let you ride in the cart for the return trip." The taur offered.

"Count me in." I said as I began to push the cart back to the entrance. "Damn, this thing is heavy."

"I'll help too." Benny said as he grabbed on to the tailgate of the cart.

The rest of the team found a place to push and began to help the grass morph.

"Thank you so much. That feels a lot lighter now." The Venusaur sighed as the crew began to pick up some speed.

As soon as we exited the tunnel the large plant that was affixed to the morph's back began to change color as the much needed sunshine recharged and refreshed the creature. "Ahhh, I feel alive again!" He exclaimed

"Do you need any help unloading?" I asked

"No. Thanks to the sun I have all the energy I need to unload this thing and go back for another load." He explained to me as he backed up to a pit. "I hate walking backwards. It's hard to see around my plant."

When the wheels made contact with a concrete stop, a thick green vine grew out from the plant. I watched in amazement as this new appendage sailed over the rocks and flipped a small lever to open the tailgate. Once the door was opened the vine retracted halfway before it dropped to the ground to pull on a small lever under the tongue of the wagon. The cart suddenly tipped and the rocks slid out of the container into a waiting truck that was being monitored by a sleeping human. When the cart emptied, another vine grew from the plant to assist the first vine in returning the cart to its hauling position.

"All aboard." The morph called out to us as he began the trip back to the work zone.

We all clamored into the wagon. "Are you sure its okay to ride back here?" Tanya asked

"Don't worry about it. Compared to those rocks, it feels like I am pulling a load of feathers now."

About halfway into our trip I decided to break the silence as I vigorously rubbed my left arm. "Hey Venusaur, what's your name?"

"My name is Chester." He responded

After introducing ourselves I asked him some more questions as I absentmindedly began scratching my leg.

"So Chester, when do you think this place will be completed?" I asked

"We are finished with the digging I am still hauling out the leftover rocks. The next step is for the humans to furnish this place and turn it into a functioning base. I am actually eager to finish this project."

"Why?" Linda simply asked

"Well, when we finish this project, our next assignment is to work the berry gardens in the sun." He smiled "I can't wait."

"I thought morphs were not allowed to work in their element." Digit said

"Some corporate bean counter discovered that when we work in our element we become more productive. More productivity means more profits for Cypher. Here we are." Chester said as he gestured to the other grass morphs that were loading rocks onto a second wagon.

"Hello Chester." A Breloom morph called out. "Are you ready to make another trip?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied.

I watched the mushroom morph disconnect the empty wagon and assist Chester in hooking up to the loaded one.

"How's the sun?" A bipedal Meganium asked.

"It's as bright as ever." Chester said

"We'll load the next wagon so you and your team can help Chester move the cart outside." I offered

"The sun doesn't do anything for me, in fact I kind of like being in the dark." The Breloom morph stated. "I'll stay behind to guide our guests to what needs to be done."

"I don't think we need guidance to load a bunch of rocks into a cart." Dan said matter-of-factly.

"That is true, but there are a few rocks in certain places that would hopefully cause this place to collapse if they were to be moved." Breloom smirked.

"Hopefully?" I asked "People could die if this place collapses."

"That's the point. These Cypher people took away our lives, our families, our Pokémon, and everything that we held dear to us. Why should they be allowed to live?" The Breloom asked while holding back tears.

"Because nobody has the right to take life." I mournfully responded

"They took my life. Now I must make them pay." She said with a fire in her eyes.

"They didn't take your life. I can honestly say this because you are still alive. The only thing they took was your way of life." I reasoned

"What about my friends? What about my family? What about my Pokémon?" The Breloom cried.

"Your friends and family should accept you no matter what happens to you."

"What about my Pokémon?" She repeated with a harsher voice.

"Tanya, will you please help Chester push the cart outside? I do not believe you would want to hear this." Digit asked

"I'm not going anywhere. I want to know the truth." Tanya demanded

I saw Linda whisper something to Chester out of the corner of my eye.

"Tanya, listen to me please. I don't want you to know what happened to me." I started

"Kevin, I want to know. I think I am ready."

"Kevin is not here right now." I lied "It's me, Picasso. I really don't want you to know what happened to me. Please, go with Venusaur." I said as I looked at her with my puppy dog eyes.

"I guess you are right, before I go will you draw me a picture?" The Skitty asked me

"It's too dark. You wouldn't be able to see it." I said as I tried to Sneasel my way out of drawing.

Suddenly I was double-slapped across my face.

"You are a damn liar! Picasso would never pass up an opportunity to paint for me!" She started to scream. I covered my muzzle to protect it from Tanya's sharp claws. I saw a green cloud float from Chester over to Tanya. The Skitty's movements began to get sluggish as her consciousness slowly led her to dreamland.

"I'll take her outside with me" Chester said as a pair of vines reached out from the plant growing out of his back. "The sleep powder will wear off faster if she is in the open air." The green appendages picked the cat off of my body and placed her in the Venusaur's human shaped arms. The two of them left with the cart so we could talk about the process without her becoming an emotional wreck.

After the two morphs left the room Digit began to explain how the serum is created.

"This will be the first and last time I will tell this tale. When I was just a just a simple Porygon, I lived inside Joy's computer. My programming allowed me to collect data and nothing more. Every keystroke, every click of the mouse was recorded by me. I had no emotions, no feelings, and no thoughts of my own. When an accident occurred, the data I was acquiring from a child allowed me to think and reason on my own. For the first time since my creation I actually experienced a dream. This nightmare was a visualization of how the morphing serum is manufactured. It made me sick to my source code. I never wanted to tell this tale with Tanya around because I was afraid she would be devastated and try to do something she would not live to regret. The process starts with a Pokéball. When a Pokémon is captured inside of a Pokéball, the Pokémon is broken down into energy. If the ball is destroyed, the energy would be released and it would expand and allow the Pokémon to live as nothing happened." Digit paused to allow the group of morphs to absorb the information given so far.

"I already know that." The Breloom interjected

"What Joy does differently is once the Pokémon is captured or returned to its container, the ball is placed into a machine. This devise crushes any Pokéball that is put within this apparatus. As soon as the ball is destroyed the energy is released into a small chamber. This chamber prevents the energy from expanding and allowing the Pokémon to take form. A couple of probes enter the energy and release an electric pulse. This causes a small explosion where the energy is disrupted and changes into a liquid. A few chemicals are added to the liquid and it is then forced into six syringes. I do not believe I need to explain what happens next."

"So the Pokémon is basically put into a fancy blender and then it is forced into our veins?" Breloom asked in shock

"That is one way to put it." Digit said

I looked around the room and other than Digit and myself there wasn't a dry eye in the cavern. I didn't cry at all. Instead, I got very sick and I passed out.

* * *

As soon as Kevin's head touched the floor, I woke up and looked around. "Where is my trainer?" I asked

"You sent her outside." The Meganium said to me.

"I did not. I would never send my Tanya away from me. I have to find her!" I exclaimed as I stood up and began to search for the exit. "How do I get out of here?"

"Don't be dumb. You leave the same way you came in." Breloom scowled

I watched Zangoose walk over to the Breloom to talk about something when Linda walked up to me.

"Picasso?" Linda uncertainly asked

"How do you know my name, Kecleon?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side.

"I am a friend of your trainer."

"Do you know where my Tanya is? Will you take me there?" I eagerly asked

"Of course, follow me." the lizard said.

I stuck to this Pokémon like paint on a rough surface as she led me out of this huge underground cavern. It felt like I was seeing all of this for the first time. I ran to the exit as soon as I saw sunlight.

"Tanya! Tanya where are you?" I called out

"Tanya is still sleeping Kevin." The Venusaur replied

"My name is Picasso. Who is Kevin? Did he do something bad to my trainer?" I demanded as my hackles rose.

The Kecleon walked over to the grass type and whispered something in his ear. Whatever they were talking about didn't interest me. First I sat down on the ground so I could scratch my ear with my foot. Once the itch was subdued, I rolled around in some very fine dust. I remember my mom telling me that doing this stops things that make me itch if I do this daily. I can't remember the last time I itched so badly. I do know that it was sometime before I met my trainer. I heard a few faint noises before I noticed that the Skitty woke up from her nap.

"Kevin!" she angrily called out.

I looked around and growled. This Kevin person is giving Tanya a hard time. If I ever see this person I'll teach him what happens when somebody messes with my trainer.

"Kevin!" she yelled again. "How dare you show yourself after what you said to me!"

I quickly stood up, spun around, and tried to look as threatening as possible as I let out a deep growl. I was puzzled because there was nobody behind me to growl at. I scanned the area. Once I was sure that there was nothing around that could hurt my Tanya I sat down on by butt and began to clean between my legs with my long canine tongue.

"Kevin, that is so disgusting! Stop it now!"

"Tanya." Linda said "Kevin passed out after somebody described something that sickened and saddened all of us." Linda pointed at the dog that was cleaning himself. "He's been acting that way since he regained consciousness."

"Picasso?" She asked

I raised my head and looked at the one that called my name.

"Come here please." Tanya requested

I stood up and walked over to the pink cat. "What's on your mind? You look troubled." I asked

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you are who you say you are." The cat explained

I didn't know how to respond to that so I just cocked my head to the left.

"We need to get back to work. I don't want to get tazered for doing nothing." Chester reminded us. "Hop in the trailer. I'll let you talk on the way back."

"Yay! We get to go for a ride!" I exclaimed as I jumped into the back of the taur drawn wagon.

As the wagon started to move we began to talk to each other.

"Hey Kev, er Picasso, I have an idea." Chester began as he pulled the wooden wagon back to the work zone. "Why don't you draw Tanya? I think the bottom of the wagon is pretty clean."

"Do you want me to pose for you?"

"No. I can do it from memory." I replied as the two female morphs moved to a corner of the wagon. As Chester pulled the wagon I painted a mirror image of my trainer.

"That's pretty good Picasso. Who is that?" Linda asked

"That was my first trainer." I stated

"What do you mean your first trainer? What am I?" The cat asked

"You are my second trainer. My first trainer abandoned me. Or at least that is what Nurse Joy said to me."

I watched a wave of emotions cross the cat's furry face

"You don't really believe that do you?" She looked like somebody slapped her across the face when she asked that.

"No. I think we just got separated. I know that my Tanya is out there looking for me and when I leave this place I will find her."

"I'm your first and only trainer Picasso."

"I don't mean to upset you. I like you a lot and because you remind me so much of my first trainer, I am letting you be my second trainer."

After much talking and explaining, something happened to me that I never thought would happen. I became confused and slumped over.

"Picasso? Are you okay?" I hear somebody worriedly ask as a paw shakes me awake.

I blink my eyes and shake my head "Um, where am I, why am I covered in dust, and why does my mouth have a funky aftertaste?"

"To answer your questions, you are going back to the work zone, I don't know, and you don't want to know." Tanya sighed as she realized her favorite Pokémon dove back into my subconscious.

I look down at my feet "Who is that?" I ask as I point at the painting of a gorgeous lady on the floor of the trailer.

"I don't feel like explaining it to you. Why don't you just ask Picasso? He knows who that is." Tanya scowled

"I don't know how to get in touch with him." I said as I shrugged my shoulders

The rest of the trip into the depths of the base was met with an uneasy silence with the exception of the steel rimmed wooden wheels that ground on the floor.

As I dusted myself off, I was a little disappointed in my alter ego for rolling around in the dirt. At the same time I was thankful that that was the only thing he rolled in as an image of that Raichu flashed in my mind.

"Hi Chester, so how's the sun?" The Meganium asked as soon as Chester entered the work zone.

"It's starting to set." Chester said with disappointment.

"This will be the last load. We also spread some leach seeds into the weak spots. When the seeds start to grow the roots will work loose the rocks and cause this place to collapse, and before you say anything Kevin, we had a lengthy debate and this place will crumble before Cypher begins furnishing it." Breloom explained

"How are you able to get Leech Seeds to grow without light?" I asked

"I found some fertilizer in another room with a bunch of Zubat." Benny explained with an embarrassed look on his bovine face.

"Oh, okay." I said in a nonchalant way. I didn't believe Benny was telling the truth about the source of the dung, but I didn't want to embarrass him with my theory.

Now that the task was completed we all piled in an empty wagon and Chester towed us out of the cavern. Once outside, we both said our goodbyes to the other team and boarded our bus to return to our cells. I sat in my seat while holding onto my tail so I wouldn't sit on it. The first time I did that it hurt like hell and I got paint on my butt. The bus pulled out onto the highway and I saw a car pass us.

* * *

"Mommy! 'lookit all the Pokémon!" A small child in the car exclaimed

"That's nice dear." The parent replied

"Mommy that one with the horns looks funny."

"I can't look right now honey; I need to pass this bus"

"Mommy look, one of the Pokémon is writing on the window with a tail."

"What's it writing?"

"It's writin' H-E-L-P U-S. Mommy, I think the Pokémon are in trouble."

"Don't be silly, Pokémon can't write words."

"I'm not bein silly mommy, they need our help."

"I am sure they do."

"Mommy! A bad man is hitting the doggie."

"Remember when you made a mess on the wall and you had to sit in the corner?"

"But Mommy, look!"

I quickly glance to the side to see a green smear across the window "What did I say about making up stuff?"

"Mommy, I'm not makin' stuff up. There really was a doggie that wrote on the window."

"I don't want to hear any more of your lies."

"But I'm not lyin' mommy."

"Do you want to sit in the corner when we get home?"

"But mom, I really saw a doggie an' it had hands kinda like mine."

"Fifteen minutes."

"Mommy, I'm telling the truth. I swear."

"You want to make it twenty? Now I don't want to hear any more lies from you, and not another word until we get home. Understand?" I see my daughter nod her head out of the corner of my eye. "Good."

* * *

"And if I ever see you try to attract the attention of another vehicle you won't be getting off with just a light tap from my tazer! Do I make myself clear?" The attendant screamed as I lay on the floor of the bus twitching with the intense power of the electric stun gun. I was bordering on the edge of consciousness when I felt the man wipe the green paint off of his hand on my fur.

"You filthy animal, you have fleas." The grunt continued to scream as he picked off some black dots that were stuck to the green paint on his hand. I howled in pain when I felt his boot stomp on my tail as he noisily walked to the back of the bus. I bitterly thought how lucky he was that I wasn't a Ninetales morph.

* * *

Well folks, that ends Chapter 9. The action will be picking up again soon. I will be doing some research to help make one of my characters more realistic.

Next time: Good intentions


	10. Good Intentions

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

(Linda's POV) 

"Welcome back." Lisa smiled as she placed a brown paper bag just outside of our cell. "I got a bunch of presents for all of you."

We were marched into our cell and the door was closed behind us.

"First of all I cleaned your cell. There was paint all over the floor. It was a miserable thing to clean up with water alone so I added some floor cleaner to it." Lisa began

"You erased my Sunflora painting!" Tanya exclaimed "My friend drew that for me."

"He can make another one. I also tried to wash your cots." Lisa explained

"My map-ping place. I can't believe you actually cleaned my napping place." Kevin began to yell but quickly corrected himself before he revealed that those marks made a map of the compound.

"Yep." Lisa said with pride "Unfortunately, they smelled so bad and they were so stained with green paint that I had to cut them up and send them to the maintenance department. They were getting short on rags anyway."

Kevin sat down hard on the floor in shock.

"What's wrong with him, Kecleon?" Lisa asked.

"He is just at a loss for words because nobody ever showed us such kindness before, and my name is Linda." The lizard explained to cover up the dog's action.

"That reminds me. I brought a few things for all of you." Lisa explained as I watched our warden reach into the bag that was outside of the cell.

"Catch." She took her hand out of the bag and tossed a tan object toward me. I couldn't believe what landed at my feet. I picked up the piece of nylon as if it was diseased. In the middle of this thing was a piece of brass that had my name engraved on the front. On the back was Lisa's name, phone number, and trainer ID.

"What is this?" I asked the girl. I knew what this thing was but I wanted to hear it from the human's mouth.

"It's a collar, what does it look like." She smiled

"I am sure you mean well, but there is no way I am going to wear a collar like somebody's pet." I steamed as I spat out the word 'pet' with disgust.

"If you want to be called by your name then you will wear the collar, otherwise I will make a name up for you. How about I call you, 'Lizzy Lizard'?"

I reluctantly gave my collar to Digit and asked him to put it on me.

"Good girl." She praised me.

In one sense I wanted to strangle her, but in another I did say it would be better to be treated as a Pokémon than as a slave. I just need to keep reminding myself of that.

"Now who is Digit?" She asked. I was relieved in knowing that I wasn't going to be the only morph that will be treated like a pet.

"I am Digit" He said as Lisa tossed a black collar towards the red and blue morph.

Bash The Stampede got an extremely thick black collar that was the size of a belt I used to wear when I wore pants.

"Thanks for not giving me a bell. I really don't want to be treated as a Pokémon because, Tauros are fated to work, be eaten, and to make more Tauros and Miltanks. We also clothe humans, and give pets chew toys." Benny unhappily explained.

"The thought never crossed my mind." She lied as she nervously stuffed some paper back into the brown paper bag.

"Why are you stuffing paper in that bag?" I asked Lisa

"I don't want to make a mess so I am cleaning as I go." She nervously replied.

"Okay." I said as I thought to myself, 'More like, so the little brass ball doesn't ring the cowbell and cause a stampede.'

Kevin got a Vulpix red collar, Dan's was black, and Tanya's was white.

"Why don't you put your collars on? Digit and Linda did." Lisa questioned.

"They don't have fur and therefore don't have to worry about getting the fleas that I have." Kevin stated.

"I heard about that from one of your escorts. I bought some flea dip. Will you go willingly?"

"I hate water but you won't need a suit of armor to bathe this cat. I would do it myself but since I can't reach my back I want to make doubly sure that I won't get fleas." Tanya frowned.

All of the other morphs with fur agreed with the cat about being willing.

"What else did you bring us?" Tanya asked as she reached into the paper bag that was currently sitting on the makeshift table. She heard a squeak and pulled out a toy Rattata. Her ears flattened against her head as Lisa giggled. I could clearly tell that Tanya was not amused.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Lisa laughed

Tanya looked into the bag. "We also have no need for this stupid toy." She throws a long object in the air. Suddenly, with a speed that I have never seen from him before, Kevin rushes over, jumps up, and grabs the rawhide bone in his mouth. Kevin then runs to a corner on all fours to play with his new chew toy.

"Kevin! What are you doing? You are acting like a dog. Don't degrade yourself." Tanya said

The dog looks up and says "Mine" before going back to work on the bone. Tanya walks over to the dog and reaches for the bone. She backs away when Kevin growls at her. With a renewed determination Tanya swiftly grabs the bone and starts to pull it away. The dog stands up on all fours and pulls back while growling. Lisa was having a laughing fit as she cheered on Kevin. While the two morphs played Tug-of-war with each other, I began to get concerned.

'This is strange behavior for a human. I wonder…' I reflect to myself. "Picasso?" I softly called out, "Look what I've got."

At the sound of his name the dog opens his mouth causing Tanya to fall backward onto the floor. The bone is jarred from her hand and it slides under a cot. He looks at me and when he sees what I am holding, he jumps up on two legs as if somebody kicked him. "What are you doing with my Pokédex?" He glared.

"I found it in this bag." I replied

"How did it get in there? I thought I had it hidden in the table." Kevin questioned

"That reminds me" Lisa began "I found that while I was cleaning. I noticed that it doesn't work. Why don't you let me throw it away?"

"Because it is my Pokédex and that's all that matters." Kevin replied while crossing his furry arms across his chest.

"How bout I get you a new one that works?" Lisa responded

"I got this from somebody close to me. It used to work and if I try hard enough I might get it to work again. After all, I have nothing better to do with my free time. Besides, if I had one that worked, it would probably get taken away from me anyway."

"How long have you had that thing?"

"I have had it less than five years now."

"I guess it must mean a lot to you then. I won't try to get rid of it." Lisa promised. "Dan, you're first up for the flea dip. Oh yeah, while I was cleaning, I noticed your lack of containers. I bought you some food and water bowls. They are right outside of your cage." Lisa opened the door and walked the Zangoose toward the employee showers.

"I can't believe you lied to her like that. Joy is not close to you." I said to Kevin as Benny picked a bowl out of the bag to fill it with water from the bathroom.

"She works in the same building as I do. I think that is close enough."

I shake my head in disgust as Benny exited the bathroom with a bowl of water that has the name 'BASH THE STAMPEDE' stenciled on the side in capital letters.

"You only got that Pokédex last month. How can you say you had it less than five years?" Tanya asked

"I still didn't lie. I said 'less than five years' not 'just under five years' Last time I checked, one month is less than five years." Kevin smirked

"Have you been taking wordplay lessons from Joy?" Tanya asked just before a green stripe from my tail went across her pink face.

"Stupid dog; go play with your bone." Tanya scowled as she spit out some paint.

"What bone? I never saw a bone."

"This bone." She said as she pulled the toy out from under the cot.

I watched in amazement as Kevin violently fell to the floor and started acting like a dog again.

"Tanya." I called

"What?" she uncertainly asked as an angry Kevin was replaced with a happy go lucky Smeargle in the blink of an eye.

"I used to work with a psychologist, and I can positively say that you have just discovered Picasso's trigger." I began to explain.

"What's a trigger?" Tanya asked while Picasso began to whine and stare at the bone.

"A trigger is a psychological term for an object that brings a suppressed consciousness to the surface."

"Down." Tanya said and while the dog responded by laying down on his chest.

"Roll over." She commanded and the dog responded.

"Draw a Pokémon." She said. The dog quickly drew a flawless non-morphic Skitty with the tip of his tail.

"Good boy Picasso!" She praised as she tossed the bone over to a corner so her pet could chew on it.

"You know, before Lisa gave us this bone, Picasso would only come out when you were upset. He might not see you as his first trainer, but he still cares for you." I reminded the cat.

A noise down the hall caught our attention. What appeared around the corner was a comically puffy Zangoose.

"I left a pokébrush for long fur in that bag." Lisa explained as she gestured to the bag that was sitting on top of the table. "There is also one for short fur in there as well."

"I feel great. I can't remember the last time I had a hot shower. Thanks for getting fleas Kevin." Dan smiled

"Ok Kevin, since you have the fleas you get to go next." Lisa suggested

"Kevin's not ready yet. I'll go next." Benny said.

"Ok Bash. Follow me please."

After the pair left for the showers we resumed our discussion.

"I think we should bring back Kevin now. We can't let Lisa see him like this." Tanya said as she reached for the bag holding Kevin's Pokédex.

"No!" I yelled "I don't know what would happen if both triggers were to be seen by the Smeargle at once."

"Explain." Tanya requested as she walked toward me.

"The Pokédex brings out Kevin's consciousness and the bone brings out Picasso's consciousness. If that Smeargle sees both objects at the same time, it might cause a mental battle to occur. The winner might get control of the body and the loser might cease to exist. Another possibility would be that the Smeargle would go into a coma and we could lose both Kevin, and Picasso. Maybe nothing will happen, or the triggers might no longer be affective. You need to get the bone away from him first."

* * *

My fur was still a little damp after that wonderful shower I took. The way Lisa massaged that flea dip into my coat was pure bliss. I never realized how much pleasure Pokémon get from petting. It never felt half as good when I tried to do it myself. While the cat and the lizard where talking I walked over to the bag to get the brush. 

"Yo Kev," I called out. "Catch."

"Noooo!" the pair screamed as the Pokédex flew through the air towards Picasso.

Picasso stood up at the word 'catch' but when Kevin realized what the object was, he fell over on his side. The bone fell out of his mouth as the trainer's aid bounced off of his head.

"Kevin!"

"Picasso!" The two morphs screamed at the same time.

"Kevin's gonna be mad at me when he wakes up." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"You mean IF he wakes up." Linda said while looking at her scaly feet.

* * *

A cliffhanger! What will happen next? Please review or comment.  



	11. Memories and Mind Games

I don't own Pokémon

Chapter 11: Memories and Mind Games

* * *

(Kevin's POV)

I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Instead of a dull, grey, steel ceiling, I was pleasantly surprised to see a white, textured ceiling above me. I was back in my bedroom! Everything so far was just a dream. I turned my head to the left and I had to smile to see Josh, my stuffed Vulpix plushie, sitting on my nightstand. I reached out from under my blanket to pick him up when I noticed that my arm was still covered in fur. "I guess it wasn't a dream after all, but how did I escape?" I asked Josh.

Josh remained seated on the night stand. I didn't expect anything to happen, after all, he is just a toy. Since I was finally home, I decided to raid the fridge for some real food. I tend to think better on a full stomach. I was about to jump out of my bed when I noticed a thick binder that I have never seen before in the center of a circle of dirt. The cover of the binder had an image of a doghouse on it. I tried to lift the book but it appeared to be stuck to the ground.

I sat down. My butt was on the carpeting in my room and my legs were on the circle of dirt that the book appeared on. I opened the tome and the first image was a very detailed image of a Smeargle that was drawn with yellow ink. In the bottom right hand corner of the page was the scientific symbol for a male creature. The second page had another well drawn Smeargle, but this one was drawn with blue ink and had a female mark in the corner. The third page contained an image that was drawn with green ink. I guessed that this image was also of a Smeargle, but I wasn't sure because it was just a crude stick figure with a hat and a tail. As I thumbed through the book I noticed that the rest of the drawings were in the same green ink as the third image, and the detail of the drawings slowly, but steadily improved.

At page ten, there were stick figures of a human next to the Smeargle. These images were three quarters stick and one quarter portrait. After this image, the quality of the art increased exponentially. On page eleven, the human was just a head and there were a set of crosshairs drawn inside of a word balloon with the dog's eyes being replaced with the same crosshairs. I recalled that this image of the human looked kind of like the one that was drawn on the bottom of that cart that I rode in a while ago, but I wasn't sure. The next page was a full body representation of the human. The word balloon had an image of a medieval guillotine and the Pokémon was depicted attacking a life sized plush toy.

"I guess that the human in this book is the Pokémon's trainer." I said as I turned the page.

I had to smile as this image depicted the Pokémon sitting in the human's lap while they were drawing on a canvas using the Pokémon's tail. On closer inspection, I saw the human's hand was holding the Pokémon's paw as she guided the painter in drawing a picture of a Sunflora. This picture was good but it was still a little rough around the edges. I also took notice that the entire English alphabet was written down on a scroll that hung above the two painters.

The next page was beautiful and awful at the same time. Although this image was drawn in one color, I could feel my heart break as I gazed upon the image. A Smeargle was seated on the ground outside of a doghouse. Its head was pointing towards the sky as a full moon hung over the scene. I noticed that the paint under the dog's eyes still looked wet. In the background of this picture was the human. This human was painted in such a way that it resembled a ghost. At the bottom of the picture the words 'In Memory of Tanya' where written in a very fancy text. I realized that this book belonged to Picasso and that this was his life story. I also came to the conclusion that the first two pictures where drawn by his mom and dad. I almost wanted to put the book down right there, but some strange force, known to many as curiosity, was guiding my hand to turn the page.

This next visual rendering was Picasso, but there were a few changes. The Pokémon was taller, and his legs looked different. In fact, he looked exactly like me. Another thing I noticed was the fact that the former Pokémon, now a Pokémorph, was pounding on the side of what appeared to be a Pokéball.

The page after that was a bunch of sketch marks. It didn't resemble anything so I assumed that this page was the present. I knew that this wasn't my book, but some voice in the back of my head told me that it was okay to contribute to it. I reached behind me to grab my tail. I couldn't think of anything to draw. As I held my tail over the book a single drop of green ink fell to the page. Instead of absorbing into the book, the paint spread out as if it had a mind of its own. I let a drop fall on another spot on the book and it too flowed and formed part of an image. I became a little braver and allowed the tip of my tail to touch the corner of the hard backed volume. The paint flowed across the page as it created an image of two Smeargle morphs that were staring at each other. It looked like the two morphs were about to engage in fierce combat. There was a Pokéball between them and I couldn't tell the two apart. The rest of the pages were blank.

"Well that was enough of a distraction." I said as I closed the book and got to my feet.

I walked over to the room's exit, and I opened up the door to the rest of the house.

"What the heck?" I asked as I opened the door. "Josh, I don't think I'm in Hoen anymore." I said to my Vulpix toy while briefly recalling a scene from the movie 'The Professor of OZ.'

Instead of a hallway, the door led outside.

It was dark, but not dark enough where I wasn't able to see. I saw what appeared to be an old abandoned structure off in the distance along with some strange objects floating around just out of my reach.

"Where am I?" I asked myself out loud. "I really need to stop waking up like this. I also need to stop talking to myself. Well, as long as I don't answer back I guess I should be okay, right Kevin? Yeah, that's right." I joked with the eerie echo that seemed to bounce off of everything.

I began walking toward what appeared to be a wall that was shrouded in mist.

"Hello!" I yelled "Where is everybody?"

I never recalled a wall of this magnitude or beauty anywhere near my house so I decide to investigate.

Upon reaching the wall I noticed there was a fountain built into it. I could see moss growing where water used to flow. I realized why the water was gone. There was a long, green crack that was on it. This structural flaw was unlike anything I have ever seen before. It started on the outer lower left hand corner of the structure and ended up on the outside of the inner column where the water came out. This crack looked like somebody drew it on with a pencil.

"That looks so wrong." I complained as I reached out to touch it.

As soon as my claw tipped finger touched the crack, it spread like safety-glass after being shot at with a BB gun. After the cracks covered the fountain and part of the wall, the structure shattered like glass and disintegrated into the air. There was what appeared to be a mirror standing in the wall's place. I saw myself in the mirror, but it looked too real. As I reached up to touch the image in the looking glass with my right hand, I noticed that the image responded by reaching out with a very un-mirror like response. We, the image and I, jumped back in surprise.

"Who are you?" we asked at the same time.

There was no response.

I walked around to the backside of the looking glass and it was as if it never existed in the first place; I could see right through it. I slowly stepped back to the front while carefully avoiding the empty space. Once I faced my reflection again, I held my index finger of my right hand in the air and the mirror did the same thing. I slowly moved my hand so our fingers would touch each other. We both walked toward each other. As our fingers visually touched I felt nothing. I kept pushing and I watched in amazement as the images began to merge together. I withdrew my hand and it was still attached to my wrist. I took a deep breath and walked through the image.

On the other side of the mirror there was a huge Pokéball.

* * *

(Picasso's POV)

I woke up inside of my doghouse which by itself was amazing. As of late, I have been waking up in strange places with even stranger creatures around me. I have seen a Tauros that walks on two legs, A Kecleon that is warm-blooded, and other creatures that shouldn't exist even in my wildest dreams! There is even a Skitty girl that acts as if she is my trainer. Unfortunately, I fear that my trainer may no longer be of this world, and this thought makes me sad. I stared out of the door of my doghouse as I reflected on past and present events. It looked like I was trapped inside of a large Pokéball. I felt my tail bump against something inside. I looked behind me and I saw a book that was sitting in the center of a circle of carpet. The carpet is an earth tone color and the book was golden. The cover of the book had a picture of a house that I was not familiar with.

'Now where did this book come from?' I thought to myself. I was unable to lift the book from where it rests on the soft floor covering. However, I was able to open it. In fact as soon as I touched it the book seemed to open by itself. The inside of the book was full of text. My trainer taught me how to write, but I am unable to read. The first few pages looked like Torchic scratch. The writing improved later on in the book but I still am unable to comprehend it. After about ten pages, full color pictures were added to the book. The first of these pages had two pictures on it. The picture on the top of the page had five humans and a Porygon posing for a picture. Three of the humans were a little blurry and two of them were crystal clear. One of these humans was my Tanya; or at least a really good drawing of her. On closer inspection of the drawing, I realized that I drew this image of my trainer! "How is that possible? I have never seen a book like this in my life." I said to myself.

"I also drew this particular image on the bottom of a wagon. How did it get published so fast? Also, what is Tanya doing in this strange book and who does this book belong to?" I thought to myself.

The picture under that had six weird looking Pokémon. These creatures were in the same position and had the same pose and were wearing the same clothing as the group of humans on the top. Furthermore, I have seen and met each one of these Poké beasts, except for the rather good looking Smeargle.

"Could there be some kind of relation between the two images? Maybe, those are before and after pictures. If that is really the case…!" I reflected

"That Skitty is my Tanya!" I exclaimed out loud to myself as I eagerly turned the page.

I was hoping to see more about my trainer, but instead, I found a sketch. The picture was of two Smeargles, not unlike me, that were staring at each other. There was a Pokéball between them. I figured out that one of these represented me. The other one probably represented a foe or possibly a dark side of me. The Pokéball represented confinement. Maybe a battle is to occur and the loser is confined. I was glad that Tanya taught me about symbolism and how every painting tells a story. Now I know the truth about my trainer. She is not dead, and she didn't abandon me like that nurse said. I quickly closed the book as I noticed the inside of my doghouse get brighter.

* * *

(Kevin's POV)

I pressed the button on the red and white sphere and a bright flash of light had me covering my eyes. Once I was able to see around the blue and red floating dots that clouded my vision I saw a doghouse like the one on the cover of the golden book.

"Hello?" I called out to the doghouse as a figure was emerging from the structure tail first.

We made eye contact and I decided to try breaking the ice. "Hello, I don't think I have ever seen you around here before. In fact, I haven't even seen 'around here' before either. Could you tell me where I am?" I asked the other Pokémorph that I assumed was Picasso.

"You are in my…" Picasso started to explain before he began to look around. "Actually, I thought I was home, but now, I think I'm a little lost myself."

"Is your name Picasso, by any chance?"

"Yes it is. How do you know me?"

"A mutual friend of ours talks about you a lot."

"You're Kevin!" Picasso exclaimed "You are that jerk that's been giving my Tanya a hard time." Picasso snarled as little crosshairs appeared in his eyes.

Suddenly, somewhere off to my left a small puff of smoke appeared. When the cloud disappeared I saw something that I never could have imagined, but somehow I did.

It was a Vulpix; not the real thing, but a stuffed toy that seems to have come to life. The fox dropped a red and a green flag on the ground before it spoke to us in English.

"This will be a one on one battle. Smeargle Kevin Vs. Smeargle Picasso." It said in an official voice.

"Whoa! Hold on one minute. Josh? Is that really you? How is this possible?"

"Don't ask me, it's your dream." Josh said as white arena lines drew themselves on the ground. "Anyway, there in no time limit. Ready? BEGIN!" Josh shouted as Picasso rushed toward me.

I glanced at his posture and I detected what move he was going to use.

Suddenly, he launched a guillotine attack which I was able to evade with ease.

"That attack shouldn't have missed." Picasso growled

"Detect negates lock-on. Now it's my turn." I jumped up into the air and landed on the ground hard causing an earthquake, but as soon as my feet left the ground Picasso crouched down to spring up as soon as I landed. That quick thinking allowed him to avoid the attack.

* * *

"Did you feel that?" Linda asked

"I sure did." Digit replied from the other side of the unconscious morph. "It felt like a very weak earthquake."

* * *

Once the earthquake settled I looked around for my opponent. "I'm up here!" Picasso yelled.

As soon as I looked up I was struck with a foot in my face. I forced myself to fall backward before the blow was delivered. It still connected but it didn't do as much damage.

"We shouldn't be fighting." I said to the angry Pokémorph.

"Shut it! You are the reason I am stuck inside a Pokéball!" Picasso yelled as he rushes at me in a blind rage. I am tackled to the ground. Before I try to get up I concentrate on the first thing I learned as a morph. I open my eyes just in time to see his foot come down on my neck. Normally, guillotine would knock me out, maybe even kill me. Thanks to Digit's conversion 2, I was able to change into a ghost type from that tackle. Picasso's foot phased right through my neck and made contact with the ground. I rolled up into a ball and somersaulted away from the enraged dog.

"We are lucky Picasso, as a ghost type, your physical attacks won't affect me and my ghost attacks won't affect you." I smile as I wag my grey vaporous tipped tail. "Now let's talk."

"I have nothing I want to say to you." He growled

"Well I do have something to say to you. If I defeat you, you may cease to exist. That would make Tanya really sad."

"So you're saying I need to kill you to be with Tanya? That can be arranged." Picasso screamed as his claws pass right through me. "I am not going to lose her again."

"I am not going to let that happen, Picasso. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you leave me no choice." I put my paws together and concentrated. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck Picasso on the head. The attack would have finished Picasso off, but I was not an electric type when I cast my attack.

"Now that's what I would call a brain storm." Josh said to himself from the sidelines.

"First a tremor, now the power is out. What is happening?" Digit asked Linda as the lights flickered before failing all together.

"I am not quite sure, but wait a little bit for the generators to kick on." Linda replied as the light came back on.

* * *

(Josh's POV)

"I know one attack that isn't a normal type." Picasso taunted the ghost type before opening his mouth and biting down on Kevin's leg.

"Ouch!" Kevin cried out on pain as the super effective crunch attack weakened Kevin considerably. "I am a ghost type now; you shouldn't be able to touch me."

"Every trainer knows that a ghost is weak against dark. Why don't you protect yourself with conversion 2?" Picasso sneered as he locked on Kevin

"I am not a trainer, but that is a good idea. Conversion 2!" Kevin shouted

"You just made a fatal mistake." Picasso smiled as he attacked with a guillotine.

* * *

(Kevin's POV)

I watched in horror as Picasso came at me with his arm in the air. I had to admit I was caught completely off-guard. I raised my arms in an attempt to block, but I knew that with a lock-on, this attack was unavoidable. Even if I did manage to stop the attack, I am still done for.

* * *

(Josh's POV)

I watched Picasso deliver the final blow. The artist's arm came down on Kevin's crossed arms. I felt a gust of wind as the attack connected.

"How is it that you are still standing?" Picasso asked as he pressed against Kevin's arms

"How am I supposed to know?" Kevin responded with a bewildered look.

"Kevin is at a higher level than you, Picasso. Guillotine does not work on Pokémon that are at a higher level than the user." I told the two dogs.

"That's right, now concede or give up." Kevin added with a growl.

"Never!" Picasso yelled as he abandoned his attack and came at his opponent again with a tackle.

I watch the two morphs duke it out like a good judge should; and as a judge, I am not allowed to take sides.

Kevin reached behind him to grab his tail and bring it up to his muzzle. The tip of his tail turned blue as he blew a yellow powder off of the tip. The cloud of powder floated over to Picasso, who was breathing heavily, and went into his lungs. The artist clutched his chest in pain as he collapsed onto the floor.

"What did you do to me?" Picasso asked as he found it very hard to move.

"Stun spore." Kevin replied as his tail began to turn back to its natural green color. "Now please give up. If I lose, I may cease to exist. If you lose, Tanya will lose you, and in turn I still lose. The only way I can truly win is if you give up."

"So why don't you give up?" Picasso asked

"I have an idea that will benefit us both. Just trust me." Kevin smiled

"Why should I?"

"Because our lives are dependent on each another. I need you to help me learn about being a Smeargle, and you need me to teach you about humanity. So do you trust me?" Kevin asked again.

"Very well, I see no way to win anyway. I am out of breath, and you look like you can run circles around me. Josh, I forfeit the match." As soon as the artist admitted defeat a Pokéball appeared in Kevin's hand.

"Declare your victory. Use the Pokéball to end this battle." I said before I reached down to pick up the red flag in my mouth to signal the battle's conclusion. As I looked up, I dropped the flag in surprise as an object flew towards my head.

* * *

(Kevin's POV)

"All right, I finally got a Vulpix!" I cheered as I danced the happy dance.

"Weren't you supposed to use that Pokéball on me?" Picasso asked with a bewildered look on his face as he slowly stood up.

I just shrugged as the Pokéball slowly floated off of the ground. Once the ball was in the air it began to pulse. We watched in amazement as a book flew out of Picasso's house to float next to the Pokéball. Another book soon appeared out of a mirror and joined the first book next to the capture devise. The ball began to glow brighter than the books and we had to shield our eyes. Once the glow faded a single tome floated to the ground.

On the cover of this book was my house with Picasso's doghouse in the yard. I opened the book and we looked inside. The first page was the table of contents. There were three chapters listed. Chapter one's title read: Picasso. Chapter two's title read: Kevin. The third chapter was titled: TBA.

We already knew the contents of the first two chapters because we read each other's books. The third chapter contained our battle. The fifth page of the third chapter showed Two Smeargle morphs shaking hands. The rest of the book was filled with blank pages waiting to be filled.

* * *

"I think he is waking up!" Dan exclaimed as the Pokémorph on the floor began to stir.

"What happened?" Linda and Tanya asked

"I am also curious as to what went on." Digit said

"It went like this." I began

"I see you are finally up. It's your turn for the flea dip." Lisa said as she opened the door for Benny and me to switch places.

"I'll tell everybody what happened after I get rid of these fleas." I said as I exited the cage.

* * *

Author's notes at end of chapter

Thanks for reading everybody. If you tell me what you thought of my battle scene I'll give you a piece of candy. It's called "Staryuburst" (Waits for groans and screams of frustration) and wait till you get a load of the flavors! Lickitung lemon, Strawberry Skitty, Oddish Orange, and Rattata Raspberry. I also have Skitties 'Taste the Rainbow!'

Next time: The Backwards Tournament


	12. The Backwards Tournament

I don't own Pokémon

Chapter 12: The Backwards Tournament

Author notes:

"This is spoken text"

'This is thought'

* * *

(Lisa's POV) 

"Up and at em'!" I yelled as I banged a metal trash can lid against the bars of the normal morph's cell. "I just got a memo stating that Team Rocket is getting bolder in their plans to take over the world. It is up to Team Cypher to put a stop to their nefarious scheme."

"You do realize that Cypher is trying to do the same thing." Kevin grumbled as he sat up in his clean cot.

"The reason I joined Cypher is for revenge against Rocket. I don't care what Cypher does as long as it results in the destruction of the other teams. Anyway, starting today, your work loads have been lessened to increase training. Cypher wants you at your best to defeat whatever the Rockets throw at you." I explained

"So what are we going to do?" Dan asked.

"A special tournament is being held today. I have been told that its purpose is to motivate you morphs to train hard." I answered

"What makes this one so special?" Linda asked

"The winner of a match is done until the real tournaments start in a month. The loser proceeds to the next round."

"So the incentive here is to get done as fast as you can so you don't keep getting beat up into a pulp." Dan mused

"Well, I guess that's one way to put it. Now everybody, follow me." I said as I opened the door and led my morphs to the arena. "In the first round, nobody will be forced to fight against a team member. Your team consists of everybody you live with. That means if everybody wins their first round, you are guaranteed not to fight a friend. Actually, if everybody wins their first round, then nobody has to fight anybody else."

Upon entering the arena I noticed that I was the only one letting morphs follow a leader without another guard. The really aggressive and large teams had six or seven heavily armed grunts to keep their morphs in line.

"Welcome to the first tournament of Team Cypher." A cluster of loudspeakers boomed. "Before we begin I must first announce and explain the rules. Rule number one: Anything goes. You will be fighting other morphs that will be fighting dirty. There is no code of honor that will be followed. This tournament will be unique as the loser will be the one that will 'advance' to the next round. It is in your best interest to win as fast as you can. Find your name on the wall of shame and get ready to battle. Rule number two: Talking is not allowed outside of battle. Anybody that breaks this rule will be severally beaten."

All 128 morphs were herded like cattle past the board to find their names and to see whom they were going to be paired up against.

There are eight groups of sixteen morphs.

Dan, Bash The Stampede, Tanya, and Digit won their rounds easily. Kevin and Linda were defeated.

The winners were escorted back to their cells where a TV was lowered from the ceiling so the morphs could see who would be the unlucky one to lose the entire tournament.

Once revives were given out to the morphs that needed them, Cypher began the next round.

There are sixty four morphs remaining.

"Ouch. That is some tough luck for Kevin. First, he was just trounced by what looked like a female Vulpix. Now he is being pitted up against Linda." Dan said as he rubbed his wound from his victorious battle.

"I wish there was a way both of them could win." Tanya said as she stared at the TV just outside the cell.

"Linda is very smart. I think she will think of something that will help both of them out." Benny replied as he brushed his fur.

"So what happened to Kevin in the first round?" Digit asked

"Well it looked like his opponent used attract on him. The funny thing is that Vulpix can't learn that move." Dan answered, unaware that Kevin had simply always had a fondness for vulpine Pokémon since before he'd been morphed.

"For some reason, I can not understand how attract works. It has been explained to me, but this concept of love puzzles me." Digit replied in his synthetic voice.

* * *

(Kevin's POV) 

"Hello, Linda." I said to my friend. "I really don't want to fight you, but neither one of us wants to lose. According to the chart on the wall one of us will be fighting a fighting type or a ground type. As normal types we would be at a great disadvantage to the fighter."

"If you let me win, I'll use a weak attack so you can change your type to protect yourself against either opponent." Linda thought as we danced around the ring to make it look like we were going to fight.

"Since I am part dog it should be a piece of cake to play dead." I smirked as we both took glances at the ring next to us.

"It looks like the fighter is about to lose. Are you ready to change type?" Linda asked me.

"Let's do it." I responded

Linda lightly tackled my shoulder as I used conversion 2 to change my type to ghost as I fell to the mat and pretended to be unconscious.

* * *

"Kevin lost again." Tanya stated. 

"That means there are thirty two morphs remaining. He has five chances left to win one round." Digit calculated

"I think Kevin is going to win the next round." Linda said as she was escorted through the cell door that Lisa opened for her.

"Are you sure?" Dan asked

"Not really, do you want to bet lunch on it?" Linda asked with her poker face on.

"You are not certain and yet you want to wager on it? I think it sounds like you know the outcome of this match." Digit said

* * *

"Round three. Begin!" The loudspeaker boomed with excitement as my opponent started things off with a few taunts. 

"I expect to see you on stage in the next round. I am going to emerge victorious." The white furred creature said to me.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Primeape, but this round is mine." I said as I grabbed my ghostly grayish tail. "By the way, if a human is a hairless ape, then what does that make you; A hairy human?"

"D'oh! You'll pay for that!" He screamed as he charged at me with a Karate Chop.

The blow would have dislocated my shoulder if I was a normal type. Instead, my shirt, collar, and a surprised morph went right through my body.

"What the hell?" The pig monkey morph screamed. "Cypher can't make ghost morphs."

"They still can't." I smiled as I flicked my tail. Three sharp shards of dry, purple paint flew from the tip and struck my foe in the chest.

"Ouch! What was that?" He asked as he began to feel light headed.

"Toxic." I smiled "Since I am a ghost type and the only moves you can learn are normal and fighting, all I have to do now, is wait for you to faint."

"How did you do change your type so that I can't touch you?" Primeape growled as he lunged at me only to pass right through me to land on his face.

"It is a rare technique that can only be learned by one Pokémon and its evolution." I smugly replied.

"So even the legendaries can't learn it?" The ape asked as he tried slapping me.

"Those Pokémon are in a league of their own." I said with a wave of my ethereal hand. "I don't include them when I talk about Pokémon in general."

After about three more minutes of intense profanity that would make a sailor blush, and a dozen or so all out attacks that had absolutely no effect, the simian-pig slumped over as the poison knocked him out. I held up my hand in victory like that trainer, I think his name is Ash, and his Pikachu do in those tournaments I used to watch on TV before my run in with that lousy professor.

"Good job Kevin!" Lisa cheered from her spot beside the arena as I put my shirt and collar back on. "I am going to give everybody a treat for winning a match." Lisa smiled as I followed her back to my friends.

After returning to the cell, I took a seat on my cot.

We continue to watch the contest as more and more morphs win and go back to their cells. There is a break in the action as the bruised and battered morphs are brought back to consciousness.

"Round four, the sickly sixteen. Ready begin!" The loud speaker announced and the fighting went underway again.

"Wow. Those poor morphs are really looking sickly." I remark as I watch the screen.

"What do you expect they would look like if they lose four battles in a row without any berries or healing items? Revive only puts you back to half strength." Dan explained as we watched the monitor.

"Round five, the aching eight. Ready begin." The loudspeaker said

"Is it just me or does that announcer sound like he is getting bored?" I asked as some of us started to lose interest in the show.

We watch as the morphs start to do desperate things. A couple of them fake a faint in order to save up strength for an opponent that got the snot beat out of it. It seemed like a good idea but the two fakers will be going up against each other in the next round. Other morphs are using all out attacks that are powerful but inaccurate.

"Round six, the final four. Ready, Begin." The speaker droned.

'These four poor souls look like something the Meowth dragged in. They are barely alive. This contest has gone on long enough. This whole 'losers continue' thing seems to be pretty pointless. I wonder what will happen next.' I thought as I halfheartedly watched the monitor.

"Final Round, the totaled two. Ready, begin." The speaker began. "Thank Moltres this stupid battle is almost over. I don't think I can take another pathetic round of half dead freaks beating each other up."

"Um, sir, the microphone is still on."

"Oh son of a…" click

The morph from the previous round that tried the fainting ruse was paired up against a sad looking Sandslash. Both of these morphs looked like they could be knocked out with a feather. I was actually getting board watching this stupid show. I wish I could change the channel. Since Lisa was watching the show on the outside of my cell, I was unable to play with my 'broken' Pokédex. Instead of watching the ridiculous fight, I decided to doodle on the floor with my ghostly tail.

"What are you doing?" Linda asked with genuine interest.

"I'm just drawing geometric shapes. I have a cube that you are standing on right now, a pyramid here, a sphere on the right, and an 'X' on the bottom." I explain as I point at each one of the shapes.

"Okay." She says as she nods her scaly green head in approval. "I don't see anything, maybe it's invisible ink. It might show up if heat is applied, or it might stay hidden. I think it is cool that you can see it."

As the Kecleon walked toward her cot I could see footprints being left on the floor from the wet paint.

'Wow I keep learning new stuff about my body every day. I wonder what would happen if I was a poison type.' I thought to myself.

I glanced up at the TV just in time to see the two morphs start fighting each other. I can tell that the Sandslash morph is getting desperate. This morph executed one of the dirtiest tricks in the art of fighting. He kneed his opponent in the groin. When the fake fainter fell, the dirty fighter quietly apologized as he was declared the winner of the round and was sent back to his cell to heal his wounds.

The loser was given a revive so it could stand up and look at the camera.

"This concludes our backwards tournament." An official looking grunt spoke into the microphone "This poor excuse for a morph has lost seven battles in a row. You are probably asking yourself, 'How does this motivate me? What reason do I have to obey Team Cypher?'" The grunt asked the camera. He then turned towards the loser and asked, "Well? Do you have an answer to those questions?" The human said to the bloodied and battered morph. The morph only looked up and spit a blood covered tooth at the man's face leaving a very slight cut.

"Very well then, here is your reward for being a complete failure." He scowled as he wiped the blood off his face.

With a quick spin on his heel, the human pulled his revolver out of his holster and shot the morph in the head. There was no way a revive was going to help this creature. "Let this serve as an incentive to all of you weaklings to get stronger." The human said as the TVs turned off and receded into the ceiling.

"So Lisa, does the end result still justify the means?" I asked our teary eyed 'trainer' with my fur bristling with anger.

"That poor morph. I can't believe they did that." Lisa cried.

"Why not? You knew from the start that Cypher doesn't care about the feelings of Pokémon." I yelled with my back toward Lisa. I am just so full of rage at what Cypher just pulled, even Picasso could sense my anger. "Why are you so surprised about their attitude toward morphs? To them we are just oversized, deformed Pokémon."

"Kevin, settle down." Dan glared as his rage over the incident was showing through.

I look up from the ground and I see a very upset Skitty-morph. 'Picasso, Tanya needs you now,' I closed my eyes as I mentally contacted my alter ego as I try out our new connection between ourselves. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a wooded area with a crystal clear stream running at my feet. I could hear a gentle breeze and the gurgle of the water flowing between some rocks in the center of the stream. I am in my happy place.

* * *

(Picasso's POV) 

When I opened my eyes, I saw the strange creatures that were inside a book that I looked at recently. All of the morphs, save for myself, look upset or angry at something or someone. The tension is so thick it feels like I am able to squeeze it in my hand. Tanya is in the corner. Her legs are against her chest and she has her arms and tail around them.

"What is wrong?" I asked as I take a seat in front of her and look at her with caring eyes.

She doesn't say anything and looks up at me with a sniffle and watery eyes as if I wasn't around for the last half hour. My gaze apparently has a calming effect on the Skitty.

"Kevin, what happened to your eyes, why are they green?" Tanya sniffled as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Please don't cry. I don't know what upset you, but maybe this will cheer you up." I picked up the large sketch pad that Lisa gave to Kevin. My tail moved into my hand as I painted a flower Pokémon on the white paper with my tail that recently changed back to its normal green hue. "Picasso, I thought I lost you forever." Tanya cried anew. This time I could tell her tears were from joy, not sadness as she reached forward and hugged me. And speaking of joy, here comes that damn liar right now. I close my eyes to send a mental message, 'Kevin, Joy is coming. What do I do?'

'Just relax. Ignore her unless she asks you a question.' Kevin mentally replied to me. 'I still need time to cool off. Take care of Tanya.'

"Do you want to try?" I asked the Skitty as I held my tail out to her.

"You really mean it? Thank you Picasso." Tanya said as she gently held my tail and pressed the green tip against a fresh sheet of paper.

"So how is everybody doing?" The professor asked the morphs while she kept her hands in her lab coat.

"What was that moron thinking when he shot that morph? Was he trying to start a riot?" Dan asked the professor while barely keeping his anger in check.

"I'm glad to see your actually talking. I had to use knock out gas on most of the other morphs." She explained as she pulled a round black and grey ball out of her pocket. "We had a couple break out, but they were quickly subdued in a most painful matter." Joy explained with a smirk "I would love to stay and chat but I have to check on the other rooms. Mightyena come!" Joy commanded as she hurried down the hall.

"Mightyen yena!" The dark dog called out as he bounced in a playful manner after his trainer.

"Did anybody else catch that?" I asked Kevin's friends once Joy and company were out of earshot.

"Catch what?" Benny responded "Do you mean that Mightyena calling out its name? What was there to catch?"

"That's not what that dog said." I replied.

"That's what I heard also." Lisa interjected "What did you hear, Kevin?"

"She means you, Picasso." Tanya whispered as she paused her painting to give my tail a quick squeeze.

"Oh! Well I don't think I should say. It would be kind of embarrassing to Joy." I explained, but then again, after she lied to me like she did, I think she deserves a little embarrassment. I quickly added, "Oh well. The Mightyena said: Wait for me, my love."

"I wondered why her office was locked earlier this morning." Lisa snickered.

I couldn't figure out what Lisa was thinking at that moment, but one thing is for sure, it wasn't very nice.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Lisa." Dan smirked

"Well at least my mind isn't alone down here in the gutter, right?" Lisa replied

"I suppose." Dan replied while Benny laughed.

Linda and Tanya just stared at Lisa with a look of disgust.

Digit and I were still clueless at to what the joke was. Maybe Kevin can fill me in.

* * *

Author's notes at end of chapter. 

Yep, Picasso is more Pokémon than human so he can understand what normal Pokémon are saying. Kevin, on the other hand, does not know what Pokémon are saying.

Picasso can only hear and see what is going on around him when he is in control. Same with Kevin.

Next time: A new threat

Woo Hoo! I finally found a plot! And guess what. It was in the last place I looked.

Don't forget to Review or Comment


	13. A New Threat

New Disclaimer

I do not own Pokémon

I am Foxyjosh and I approve this message

* * *

(Cinnabar Island, Many years ago)

(Dr. Black's POV)

"It's out of control!" an assistant yelled before her young body was tossed against the brickwork of a fireplace. I cringed as I watched her head snap back and her limp body fall to the floor from my spot just outside of the doorway. I was about to enter the lab when I heard glass shatter. I knew the experiment has finally awoken and it was now on a rampage. The other scientists inside the room screamed in fear before their lives were prematurely ended. Their lives were cut short by a single shard of glass that was glowing with the psychic energy of a powerful Pokémon.

I was afraid for my life, and instead of helping my coworkers, I ran. I went to the security room to watch the drama unfold. This hidden area contained monitors connected to a camera in every part of the building. Knowing that I was safe from my creation, I pulled up a chair to monitor the situation. While this new Pokémon went room to room slaying anybody in its path, I was busy taking notes. I watched with interest from the soundproof room as the humanoid pink Pokémon stared at a certain bank of computers containing all of my research. "What's on your mind Mewtwo?" I asked to myself as the picture started to get fuzzy. I watched in horror as smoke slowly rose from the plastic terminals before bursting into flame. "My research!" I exclaimed as I helplessly witnessed a table levitate and slam itself into the pile of burning silicone that used to be a computer.

As I sit in the chair, I could feel the building shake as my monitors start going black as the cameras go offline one at a time. The camera at the entrance of the mansion is displaying the local police and fire departments responding to the chaos. "Looks like Team Rocket must cut and run now." I said as I flipped a switch to destroy everything that Mewtwo did not. I exited the room through an underground tunnel to a hidden door in the gym next to the mansion while small pockets of explosive devices destroyed any evidence that would reveal the team's presence. I entered the gym from behind an out of order urinal that was strategically located in a partially functional lady's restroom.

I spent the next three days writing what notes on the project I could remember while it was still fresh in my mind. During that time I made note of a few headlines in the local paper.

'Officers find encrypted hard drive with a crimson R printed on it.' The next day the top news story was 'Computer disk stolen from high security area. Team Rocket is suspected.' On the third day I receive a message from a Pidgey informing me that I need to go to the top of the Pokémon tower in Lavender Town in two days.

I reached the top of the tower gasping for breath from the strenuous trek up the many flights of stairs. 'I really need to look into starting an exercise routine. I thought as my heavy breathing slowly returned to a normal. As I waited, a black helicopter with a non-reflective red R touched down on the roof. I jumped inside the aircraft as an old man came running out from a shrine on the top while yelling and screaming obscenities at the hooligans inside of the flying machine as we nosily left the area. On the way to my next destination, I was handed a computer hard drive. "Will this help in your research, Dr. Black?" The pilot asked me.

"I sure hope so." I explained as I examined the black box.

The lack of any burn marks on it had me concerned. Will the data contained within this box help the project or will it help me in other ways? I thought to myself as I examined the hard drive on all of its surfaces.

"Did you by chance find out where the police found this?" I asked the pilot of the airship.

"Yeah, and you won't believe where it was." The pilot replied. "It was inside of a hollowed out Bible. Think about the irony, a project to create a super Pokémon, and the data is stored inside of a bible."

I breathed an uneasy sigh of relief as I realized the contents of the disk were indeed an early Mewtwo attempt and not my hidden personal files.

* * *

(somewhere in a lab on an island)

(Dr. Black's POV)

(One year later)

"Project log number 30. I believe the problem with recreating Mewtwo lies in the subject's genetic makeup. This time, I have created an artificial being with a volatile genetic structure. With Mewthirty success will be mine!" I laughed as the shield containing the creature was lowered into the ground. As soon at it was retracted, the air in the atmosphere caused the creature to melt into a puddle on the floor. "Damn it! Gulpin, clean this up." I scowled as I adjusted the camera for my next experiment while my janitorial Pokémon sucked up my mess.

"Project log number 34." I said into my video logbook "In this experiment, I have used manufactured body parts of other Pokémon to create Mewthirtyfour. I hope that I have correctly combined a few processes from my only successful creation, Mewtwo. Even with partial data I am sure that this time, success…" I quickly hit the ground as the experiment violently exploded. Fortunately, the shield containing the experiment was able to contain the fluids and prevent them from making a mess of my lab, again.

I sigh in frustration as the camera starts recording my next video entry. "Project log number 36. I believe the problem with recreating Mewtwo lies in the brain. This time, instead of an organic brain I have used a computer. This should keep the body stable." I explained to my camera. "This time success will be mine!" The shield lowered into the ground. This time nothing happened as I prepared for another explosion. Unfortunately, the new Pokémon failed to move. "Damn it!" I yell as I step away from my blast shield and walk over to the next cylinder to begin work on Mewthrtyseven.

"Project Mewthirtysix is active. Awaiting programming." The creature said as it stepped out of its container.

"It's alive! It's alive!" I shouted as I ran towards the phone. I picked up the receiver and contacted my boss.

"Viridian Gym, may I ask who is calling?" The receptionist cheerfully asked.

"People call me Mr. Smith, except on alternant Tuesdays when I am out of town." I excitedly spoke the secret pass phrase into the microphone on the vidphone.

"One moment please, Mr. Smith." The receptionist replied as the monitor flickered and a small red 'R' appeared in the bottom left corner of the screen as the line was being protected from anybody that might be monitoring this building's communications.

"The line is now secure. Who are you?" The receptionist asked again, but a little more seriously this time as she was on the lookout for eavesdroppers that might be lingering in the area.

"This is Dr. Black. I need to speak with the boss."

"I'll put you through right away Dr. Black." She responded as the screen switched to show a large 3D letter R with the phrase 'Team Rocket' encircling the giant logo. It seemed like I was waiting for ever staring at the animated image that floated around the screen. When the display finally switched images again, I was looking at the boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni.

"I apologize for the wait. I was just in a conference with the local police on the new prison that I will be constructing. As the Viridian City gym leader, I must abhor criminals and assist the community. As the boss of Team Rocket I must make sure that police are under tighter security than the prisoners are. To do that I need a facility that can be accessed by my agents at any time. Anyway, I assume you have good news doctor." The businessman in the expensive red suit explains to me.

"I do indeed. I have completed the assignment to create another Mewtwo. I am ready to program it right now."

"It's about time. How is it that this creation is not like any of your other failures?"

"Mewthirtysix has a computer brain making it emotionless and completely logical." I responded as I cringe at his use of the word failure. Every scientist in the world knows that in life there are no failures, only discoveries. I have discovered thirty-four ways a Mew clone cannot be created.

"A researcher that is not part of Team Rocket created a Pokémon from computer code. This Pokémon, known as a Porygon, has gained a will of its own that was not programmed. How would you prevent the same thing from happening to this project?" Boss Rocket asked me.

"I need to do some research on that." I responded as I thought about the best way to program my latest creation.

"Forget about it. You have taken too long and I have yet to see results. I am pulling the plug on this project."

"But sir, this is my life's work. I can't just throw it away, not when I am this close."

"That is not my concern. I have a new assignment for you. Take a look at this picture that I found in Poké Fancy magazine. Tell me what you see."

The boss held a page up to the camera and I saw a Raichu with a black top hat, a red bow tie, a black vest, a cane, and a smile that seemed forced.

"Sir, with all due respect, people have always dressed up their Pokémon in human clothing." I replied as I studied the picture.

"You are missing the point. Your next assignment is to somehow combine a human with a Pokémon. Imagine the potential of an army of Pokéhumans. Think about creatures that have the strength of a Pokémon and the logic of a human."

"That is a brilliant idea sir. Give me a week to purge my lab of the Mewtwo project and I'll get started right away." I say with the most sincere voice I could muster. Although, had we not have been separated by an ocean, I would have punched out that smug face of his.

"Take as long as you want to clean the lab. I expect to see results on the project in two weeks from now." The boss said as his Persian growled and gave me the evil eye from his padded pillow on the floor. "That is all. I will check up on you in two weeks." He said as he ended the call before I was able to protest his decision.

"Well Gulpin, have at it." I said with disappointment as I pointed my finger at the mess from my previous experiments while I searched for a Pokéball to contain my unprogrammed Mewtwo copy.

Although I was ordered to destroy the Mewtwo project I created a backup of my video archive. With this archive I will be able to recreate the Mewtwo clone at a later date of my choosing, if I decide to do so. As an added bonus, I could sell Mewthirtysix on the black market. Maybe I should see if any of the other teams would be interested. The only questions would be how to do it without Giovanni finding out, and what do I want for my creation. I'll need to put some thought into this as soon as I get some free time away from this new project. In the mean time, I need to hide this Pokéball someplace nobody will look that is not at my house. I have suspicions that the rockets are searching my home on a weekly basis.

I began working on a new project log the next day for my newly assigned task. I also decided that the process of recreating Mewtwo is too dangerous for any of the teams to have. I immediately and personally tossed all Mewtwo data into the incinerator along with an empty Pokéball. Hopefully the evil boss of mine will think I carried out orders with the intention of protecting the team. In two weeks I was able to come up with a living prototype. I discovered that having my life on the line is a powerful motivator. This new morph had absolutely no common sense and it acted on instinct to protect itself. My saving grace was the fact that it followed simple commands and that it had thumbs to manipulate various mechanical devises. Giovanni told me that it was a promising start that could turn a profit. He then authorized me to go into production with my new creations.

"Before I take my leave, I must ask what you were doing by the incinerator the day after I pulled the plug on the other project." The boss stated.

"Well in this day and age I cannot trust anybody with holding the data to recreate my project. So I destroyed everything." I responded.

"You still have the backups, right?" He asked me with a scowl

"Those were the backups that I destroyed. I would have hidden them in my house but one day I came home and my refrigerator was completely empty. There was no sign of a forced entry so that means somebody, other than me, has a key. In another instance somebody didn't flush the toilet after that person finished using it. Therefore, in desperation of a secure location I put them in the incinerator. The Mewtwo project no longer exists anywhere." I explained in frustration.

"You did the right thing. If any of the other teams were to get hold of that data, who knows what would happen." The boss frowned as he walked away. "I am still docking your pay for the destruction of the data."

As my boss was leaving, I couldn't help but think how he was going to call a meeting and reprimand somebody for not being discreet when doing a search of my home and leaving behind his or her 'business card' in my washroom. I realized I wasn't forgetful when I noticed that the toilet paper roll was completely empty.

After a month of work I had my first small army of twelve different type morphs, we headed for a department store to collect supplies and unwilling humans for the next generation of my project.

* * *

(Back at Cypher)

(present day)

(Joy's POV)

"That was a very risky gamble you took, boss." I mentioned as he was walking past my door. "I am relieved that the revolt was crushed so easily. I'm just curious about why you made that grunt shoot that morph?"

"Curiosity killed the cat." The boss stated as he was thinking about something.

"But satisfaction brought it back?" I asked, hoping that he would take the hint and fill me in on the details.

"I'll fill you in on my plan when the time is right." He emotionlessly responded as he turned around to face me. "In the mean time, I want you to locate a very powerful psychic Pokémon."

"Well then today is your lucky day. Let's talk inside my office. I don't want to risk anybody overhearing our conversation." I offered as I opened the door to my working quarters. "I was making my rounds when I saw a Pidgey fly right into a window. I ran outside to see if it was okay." I explained, but I mentally reminded myself that was only after I laughed at the stupid bird. "That bird had a note attached to its leg." I explained as I pointed at the caged Pokémon. It was currently resting its head on a large ice cube from the cafeteria that I tied to its perch. I rummaged through my desk to find the piece of paper that was delivered.

* * *

For sale: Mewtwo clone.

Has full use of psychic abilities

Will obey your commands

Price: Help me leave from Team rocket with my life and hide me from them.

If interested send Pidgey back with something red.

If not, then send it back with nothing.

* * *

"I think we can work something out with our mystery person. Go find something red and send the bird back." The boss thought out loud as he stood up to leave.

I left my office after my boss to search for something red and small enough for a Pidgey to carry.

* * *

(Kevin's POV)

"I'm beat." I sighed as I gently fell into my cot to get some much needed rest. This last month of training has been intense. I had just started to close my eyes when I heard the sound of high heels coming down the hall.

"Oh great, here comes trouble." Dan said as his pointy ears twitched.

Sure enough, here comes that evil witch. Normally, we would try to tick her off. Because she seemed to be preoccupied, today was going to be no exception.

"What are you looking for Professor?" Lisa asked as she looked up from her book.

"I'm looking for something red." She replied

"Red? Go morph a Magikarp." I smirked as I sat up in my cot.

"I already tried that." Joy said in embarrassment. "That morph was so pathetic that I sold it to one of those side show attractions at the county fair. I got some good money for that wretched excuse for a morph. That does give me an idea though. What's that around your neck Smeargle?"

"I gave all my morphs names." Lisa began, but continued in a lower voice. "Such a simple thing gives me more control over these things. They obey me because they know that it could be worse."

"Kevin!" Lisa loudly called out.

"Yes?" I asked as I quickly jumped out of my cot and stood at attention like I watched some people do on an old rerun of M.A.S.H.

"See how they respond to me?" Lisa asked the nurse.

Joy looked over at the Zangoose to read his name tag. "Dan!" She called out

Dan looked up at the professor and responded "Get lost!"

"Dan, be nice." Lisa scolded

"Fine." Dan mumbled before trying again "Please, get lost!"

"Daaaan!" Lisa growled

"What? She's not my boss." Dan complained as he pointed at the evil nurse with a long, dagger like claw. "I was knocked out by some dirty Muk and dragged here against my will."

"Well if that is how you want to think, then from now on you were forcefully recruited into our organization. Now dog, I want that red collar." Joy scowled as she turned her attention to me. I could tell she was getting tired of talking to us 'lesser' creatures. A few more little pushes and she will leave in a huff.

"If that is what it takes to get you to leave, then I'm all for it." I sneered as I took my collar off and tossed just inside of the bars so she would have to get on the floor and reach for it. Just as she was about to grasp the collar, Dan decided to speak up.

"Hey, you're pretty good at that. I bet you practice that position in your office."

Joy just glared daggers at the Zangoose morph as she pulled the collar through the bars and stood up.

Joy looked at Lisa and said angrily, "Release your Pokémon. Now!"

"I can't do that Professor; my Pokémon could kill or be killed by him." Lisa meekly responded as she gestured toward the Zangoose with her Pokéball in her hand.

"I don't care. I'll get you a new one. Now attack that Zangoose!" She yelled at Lisa as she stood there to watch the battle.

"Go ahead, I could use the workout." Dan growled as he unsheathed his claws.

"Quickly, grab the furniture" I yelled as I grabbed my cot and carried it towards the corner of the room as the rest of my friends did the same. Benny grabbed Dan's cot along with his.

* * *

(Dan's POV)

I stared at the Pokéball that was held in Lisa's hand. I can't explain why, but I was actually looking forward to this battle. Maybe it's the Zangoose in me that wants to fight. These aren't just pheromones; this is a real live Seviper that I will be able to crush. I don't know why I want to kill this snake because it wasn't this way when I was human.

I intensely tracked the ball. I was prepared for the snake to attack as soon as the ball hit the floor. I was not prepared for what came out.

"Seviper!" The snake exclaimed as it appeared.

"No, way." I said in disbelief as the reptile stared back at me "Is that really you?"

We both stared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

"This is boring. I got better things to do then to watch a staring contest." Joy scowled as she left for her office with Kevin's collar.

"Whew, crisis adverted, Seviper return." Lisa said as she pointed the ball at the snake.

Seviper dodged the beam. It wasn't going back into its ball unless somebody died.

"Kevin I need a translator, now!" I loudly spoke as I quickly glanced over to the corner.

"OK. I have wanted to try something anyway." Kevin eagerly said as he put his hands together like some kid in an animated show I used to watch. I was half expecting him to yell out 'shadow clone jutsu', instead he just shouted out "Double Team"

In an instant, there were two Smeargle where one was standing. One Kevin had brown eyes, and the other had green eyes.

"Hi Kevin, am I dreaming again?"

"Not this time, Picasso. I have discovered a way we can both be out at the same time. Unfortunately, one good punch will send you back inside my mind or send me inside yours." Kevin explained to his other half.

"Now is not the time for a family reunion. I need a translator." I said loudly as I attempted to intimidate the snake with my larger than normal size and extra long claws.

"I can't speak Pokémon." Picasso said "but I can understand it."

"Grimm is that really you?" I asked the snake.

"Seviper! Se-Vi-Per, Viper!" The snake angrily replied.

"Uh, he said yes?" Picasso replied uncertainly

"That was an awful lot of talk for a simple yes. Now tell me what he said or else." I yelled

"Fine. He said: 'How do you know my name, you disgusting piece of shit'."

"Picasso!" The Skitty yelled "I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again."

"Then plug your ears, I know this snake personally. I was his trainer." I growled as we continued to stare each other down.

* * *

Author notes:

Jane, to answer your question: Honestly, I don't know. She wouldn't let me in to find out. Me, the author, deprived of important information in my own story. Some people are so rude. If I were to guess, I think she may be doing some research that is confidential to team Cypher. Either that or she was spending a little quality time with that Mightyeena of hers.


	14. Bitter Rivalry

I don't own Pokémon

Warning: this chapter is kind of violent. Reader discretion is advised

Bitter Rivalry

* * *

(Grimm's POV)

I glared at the Zangoose standing before me with my blood red eyes. I couldn't believe that that filthy creature would even entertain the thought of it being my trainer. The mere notion of being trained by such an animal sickens me to no end. My new trainer did not want me to fight this thing. Dan wouldn't have talked like that. If this Zangoose was wild, it would have attacked me right off of the bat as a wild creature would, but no. It was planning, waiting for me to strike. I hate to admit it, but I think that this animal was trained very well, but if this creature was really trained, then where is its trainer?

"Vipe!" I yelled as my current trainer almost succeeded in putting me back in that ball again. I could tell from the Zangoose's posture that it wasn't in the mood to fight, yet it was poised to defend itself. It is strange, why would it hesitate? I quickly looked behind me and knocked the ball out of my trainer's hand with my razor like tail so I wouldn't have to worry about our brawl being interrupted. The ball sailed between two bars of metal and it was heading for the white beast. I just held my breath hoping that it would destroy the ball, thereby freeing me from my current coward of a trainer.

"Kevin, catch!" The Zangoose yelled as he caught and then blindly tossed the Pokéball behind him, never once taking his eyes off of me.

One of the two Smeargle walked over to pick up the ball. This was just fantastic, now I needed to keep an eye on two things at once. Well if I got pulled into the ball I would live to fight another day. I don't want to wait, but I will just have to give my undivided attention to the Zangoose and hope I can at least do some damage before I am recalled.

"Seviper Re-"

"Don't even think about it Kevin! This is the battle I have been training for since I realized what I became. I always knew this day would come." The white Pokémon yelled at the dog with the green tail. "But don't worry. I'll try not to kill him. I promise."

"Sev! I pers vipe seviper."

"He said: 'Hey, I don't need pity.'" The other dog calmly replied while he was holding his tail.

"Since I am your trainer, I'll let you have the first move." Dan said while ignoring the Smeargle.

"Liar, you are not my trainer and I will make sure you won't live to regret saying that." Picasso emotionlessly translated. "And if you are going to translate for me then put some emotion in it." The Smeargle continued.

"I think that last part was meant for you, Picasso." The Smeargle with my Pokéball explained to the other.

"I don't want to translate anymore, everybody keeps getting madder." Picasso said while looking at the tip of his tail that he was gently holding.

"Enough talking Grimm, come at me, or are you too scared to move. I thought I trained you better than that."

"Vipe per!" I said with as much hate and loathing I could muster.

"I am not translating that. I am done here." Picasso said while trying to do something by sitting on one of the cots and meditating. I wasn't sure what the dog was trying to accomplish, but I really don't care. I have more important things to worry about at the moment.

"Please wait Picasso, they need you right now. Things will get worse before they get better, and they will get better. I hope." Tanya begged.

"I don't know if I should. I would rather not know how this turns out." Picasso whined with his back towards the two friends that turned bitter rivals, simply because one of them grew a fur coat.

The Skitty's response was to reach up and scratch behind Picasso's ear.

"Mmmm, since you put it that way, fine, I'll stay for you." Picasso said to the Skitty morph as his eyes rolled back and his leg started to twitch causing an empty cot to fall over with a loud bang.

The sudden noise startled the Zangoose who turned around to look at where the other morphs were gathered. Now that it had its back towards me I was able to strike.

This was the moment I was waiting for.

* * *

(Kevin's POV)

As soon as Dan looked in our direction he grinned and jumped up into the air. As soon as his feet left the ground an angry Seviper sunk its fangs into the table that was directly in front of the where the white morph had been standing not just a moment ago. The snake quickly shook its head, and looked behind him as he coiled his body for another strike.

"Hey Grimm, you forgot your teeth, but don't worry, they'll grow back." Dan taunted the snake whose fangs remained imbedded in the rim of the empty spool of wire. The sharp hollow teeth, although no longer attached, were dripping a strong acid onto the bottom of the makeshift table eating two holes into the wood.

After making a smartass remark about dentures, Dan rushed at the snake with his razor sharp claws extended. Instead of coming down on the snake, Dan delivered a backhanded slap with the dull side of his claws leaving four red welts across the face of the serpent. Dan then followed that by retracting his claws and throwing a punch onto the nose of the reptile. Grimm didn't have time to react as he was grabbed by the tail and thrown against the bars causing severe pain to course throughout his long body. The snake was laying at the bottom of the bars, unmoving.

"You killed him! I can't believe you did that." Linda sadly said as she slowly approached the body.

"Stay back!" Dan yelled. "He is just faking. As soon as I walk over with my guard down to inspect my 'kill' he will plunge his tail into my heart. I know this because that is how a wild Zangoose would act, and I have trained him to be ready for that."

The snake remained motionless on the floor of our cell.

"I know your faking, Grimm, you better move or you're going to lose more than this match. Here I come!" Dan warned his Pokémon before lunging at the snake with his claws extended.

Dan was about twelve inches away from the serpent's tail when the Seviper quickly sprang to life and slithered away from his attacker. Dan's claws missed their target and clashed against the steel bars of the cage causing his nails to shatter from the impact. There are now four sharp and jagged stubs of nail attached to Dan's left hand.

I was scared for the Seviper as Dan continued his relentless assault against his former Pokémon partner. After a few minutes of fighting, with the snake failing to land a single blow, it finally fell to the ground out of exhaustion.

"Grimm said that you fight unlike any Zangoose he has ever encountered."

"That's because Zangoose can't move like I can. Look at my hands, see this finger here? It's called a thumb. Most Pokémon don't have thumbs. If we were Pokémon we would be stuck in Pokéballs and not cages." Dan ranted.

"Grimm just told you to shut the heck up and finish him already, except he used some words I will not repeat." Picasso explained as he removed the Skitty's hand from the little tuft of fur that rests on the top of his head.

"That's not the kind of talk I expected to hear from The Grimm Reaper. What happened to you wanting to kill me?"

"How do you know my full name? My trainer gave me that name and the only Pokémon to hear it were slain by me soon after. And Grimm, if I have to keep omitting your foul language I am not going to translate for you any more." Picasso interpreted before issuing a warning.

"I know that name because I was the one who gave you that name. As your trainer, your loss hurts me more than it hurts you, mentally, at least."

"He said he refuses to believe that you are his trainer and that if you don't finish him now he will come at you at every opportunity."

"What is it going to take for you to realize that I am the same Dan that was your trainer? How do you think I was able to know exactly what you were going to do next? The only way that is possible is if I was the one who taught you what you know. And I am that person."

The Seviper continues to stare at Dan with a look of disgust and a hint of understanding.

Grimm looked at the Smeargle and said a few words.

"I understand, but talk slowly so I can keep up." Picasso began before translating what the serpent was saying. "And no cussing either. I am not kidding."

"Grimm says: I suppose there could be a possibility that you were once my trainer. However." Picasso paused as he waited for the next sentence. "However, you are still a filthy Zangoose and I cannot forgive that. I must still kill you and no amount of talking will convince me otherwise. You trained me to kill and that is the path I slither. I am too set in my ways to change. Next time we meet one of us will die, unless you kill me now."

"Well then, I am sorry that it had to come to this." Dan said with surprisingly dry eyes as he picked up a long piece of nail that broke off during the fight. "I guess I have to kill you then. It's strange; I don't want to hurt you because you are my Pokémon. Yet your scent and the fact that you are lying there helpless makes me want to see your blood spill. I can't explain it."

The tall Zangoose slowly walked over to the defeated snake with the broken claw in his hand, holding it like a dagger.

I could see the Seviper shiver as Dan raised the weapon with his left hand. Suddenly, a loud clang reverberated through the cell as a desperate iron tail collided with well placed metal claw.

"I knew you were going to do that, Grimm" Dan smiled menacingly as he effortlessly tossed the sharp tail aside.

I bet that if Sevipers had eyelids, Grimm's would be closed right now. I watched in what seemed to be slow motion as the improvised dagger came down, down, down towards the spot between the serpent's eyes. I quickly covered my own eyes before the final blow was struck. I heard a blood curdling scream. Then silence. I counted. One second. Two seconds. I forgot what I was counting, time, or the rapid beating of my heart. I didn't want to look. I couldn't look. Yet my hands moved away from my eyes on their own accord. 'Oh curse you curiosity, you got me again!' I lamented in my mind as my eyes focused on the scene.

The snake was still alive, unconscious, but alive. The makeshift dagger was sticking out just inches above the head of the Seviper. Dan had missed his mark. It appeared to me, that the view of the broken claw quickly accelerating towards the serpent's head caused the snake to slip into unconsciousness.

I looked around the cell. Linda had her fingers in her ears. Tanya was holding Picasso's head against her furry chest while whispering comforting words to him while Picasso was whimpering. She reminded me of a mother sheltering her child from a violent scene. Digit was relaxed in his cot acting as if nothing had happened. He told me before the fight that he was turning off his audio and video receptors, and I should tap his shoulder when everything was over. I just hope that he doesn't turn blue and ask me to press control alt delete when I wake him from his 'sleep'.

"I shouldn't do this. I spent five years of my life training and raising this snake. I can't take his life. Could you do it, Benny?" Dan asked as he walked backwards toward the other morphs in the cell, while never taking his eyes off of the fainted Pokémon.

"I am not going to kill anything for anybody." Benny lectured " But because of your species rivalry I think it would be unwise to let the snake live. However, since you trained it, you should have no trouble holding your own when or if Grimm attacks again."

"What if I lose? I highly doubt he would spare my life." Dan pondered aloud. "In fact, I almost guarantee it."

"Well Dan, has Grimm shown mercy to anything else?" Linda, the Kecleon added.

"No. He didn't. That means he probably won't." Dan thought.

"Probably? It sounds like you have some doubts. If you want my vote, I say let the snake live." Linda suggested.

"I agree with Linda. If it looks like you need help, I'll be glad to step in and stop the fight, if it happens. Not many creatures are willing to argue with a six foot tall, 300 pound bull that's built like a football player, and when I do my stampede attack there are seven of me. That's a ton of bull, literally." Benny explained to Dan to alleviate the fear of loosing a battle as he snorted like a wild Tauros to emphasize his point.

"I once saw a movie where one of the bad guys said that you should keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I don't know if that is good advice, but it is a cool quote." Kevin pondered "I say let him live."

Dan put his declawed hand on his forehead and slowly shook his furry head in disgust. "Kevin, has anybody ever told you that you watch too much TV?" He asked me.

"Not recently, why?" I responded

"Never mind. Lisa, Joy said she would give you a new Pokémon, right? If you don't get one I expect to see Grimm for a few hours every day. I want to give him a chance to learn to like me again." Dan mused.

"Your thought process is illogical." Digit said as he walked over to the battleground. "If Grimm were to fake liking you, your guard would be down, and he could slit your throat. Instincts are mostly impossible to ignore when you are a complete Pokémon. If Grimm was a morph, I might process the data differently and give you a different result."

"Now that you mention it, Digit, their once was an Umbreon that showed mercy to Grimm but as soon as its back was turned Grimm attacked and killed it."

"Grimm did that? I see. If you trained Grimm to be a killer,"

"I didn't train him to kill!" Dan yelled, but continued in a quieter voice, "He was always like that."

"But you didn't discourage his behavior, correct? If that is the case, then a killer is what he will always be. Maybe it would be best if you and Grimm parted ways." Linda reconsidered.

"I didn't like snakes when I was human, I like them less now. I would rather have you get rid of it." Tanya explained.

"A trained Pokémon should not kill another trained Pokémon." Picasso meekly said while visibly shaking in fear from strange behavior of the white morph. I remember Dan going berserk from snake pheromones that Alvin would play around with, but Picasso has never seen Dan act like this before. He has every right to be terrified.

"I believe the votes are tied. That means the decision concerning the Seviper's life belongs to you, Dan." Digit said

"Don't I get a say in this?" Lisa asked the group of morphs from the outside of the cage. "After all, that is my Pokémon."

"Lisa has a point. The morphing process only works when a Pokémon is inside its Pokéball. Pokéballs do not work on dead Pokémon. If Grimm were to live, Lisa could be morphed because that is her partner Pokémon." Digit explained in his computerized voice. "Lisa is the nicest warden we have had. If anything, protecting her from becoming one of us should be our top priority."

"Oh!" Lisa said while making sure she was not in front of a security camera. "I never thought of that as a possibility. Please Dan, I want that snake dead. There is no way I am going to allow myself to be joined with a snake of any kind. I need to let my boss know that there is a fight that I can't control so…"

"I understand, Lisa." Dan interrupted to let the girl run off to get help to make it look like she cares about the serpent's well being. "Sorry about this, Grimm. Well, not really, but I feel like I should say something." Dan said as he cautiously approached the snake with his claws on his right and the broken fragments on his left hand, glowing as he got ready to use another metal claw attack.

"I think you should return now, Picasso" I said as I placed a hand on the Smeargle's shoulder. As soon as I said the word, "return," the morph vanished like a Ghastly at dawn. "Wow that double team sure takes a lot out of me. I'm tired." I mumbled as I leaned against the bars of my cell.

Although what Dan was doing was the lesser of two evils, I was still unable to watch. Instead, I focused my attention on the Pokéball in my hand. "Yeowch!" I yelled in surprise as I threw the Pokéball out of my hand as fast as I could.

"What happened, Kevin?" Dan asked as he placed an overturned cot over the body of the dead serpent.

"That ball just shocked me." I explained as I pointed at the capture device that was starting to smoke as the electricity quickly fried the circuits. Our cell quickly filled with the foul and distinct odor of melted wire insulation as the ball slowly changed color from red and white to an ugly shade of brown.

"You know what? That didn't feel as bad as I thought it would. I guess the Zangoose in me cancels out my human feelings for Grimm." Dan explained as he wiped some blood off of his claws on a piece of toilet paper. "You know it's strange. I should be upset. I want to be upset. Yet I can't seem to shed a tear for my friend. I even have a hard time referring to a Seviper as a friend."

Lisa ran up to the cage. "Oh God, I was too late." She said as she covered her mouth in mock concern. A group of four Cypher grunts and one well dressed Cypher Administrator that I have never seen before walked up behind her.

"This is not the first time this kind of thing happened. We are going to review what is on the surveillance cameras and make everything right."

"Do you want me to describe what happened?" I asked the snazzy dressed grunt.

"Place the body in the garbage chute to the basement and then meet me in my office." Lisa's Boss ordered while ignoring me.

"Did you hear me? Hello!"

The suit turned around to face the grunts following him "You! Shut that thing up." He ordered before I was tazered.

With Lisa around I almost forgot how evil this place was, almost.

"Hey, why don't you step out from behind your puppets and try coming in here and doing that?" I defiantly growled as I slowly got up off of the floor. My fur was standing on end.

The boss just glared at me snapped his fingers and walked off. One of the other grunts took a long pole with a sharp syringe attached to the end and jabbed me in the shoulder with it.

"That should shut you up for a while." The grunt sneered before walking away toward his boss and coworkers as I fell to the floor and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

(Lisa's POV)

"What did you do to my morph?" I asked nicely after I got Dan to carry the dead carcass to the garbage chute.

"I just administered a mild sedative; it will wake up in a couple of hours."

Because a Pokémon died from reasons that did not result from morphing, team policy dictates that an internal investigation must be must be carried out. Because Joy ordered the Seviper to enter a dangerous situation, the blame was placed on her. Her punishment was one day of mandatory paid vacation. Joy didn't seem too upset about that for some reason. I was given a list of Pokémon and I had until Monday of next week to pick one out or I would be given a random Pokémon. There were so many choices that I had to ask for the opinion of my morphs. Maybe they could point me in the right direction.

Benny suggested a Miltank.

Dan recommended a Zangoose.

Kevin thought a Vulpix would suit me well as he let out a wishful sigh.

Tanya and Linda both thought those responses were typical of your average teenage boys that make decisions based on the brain between their legs.

Tanya said anything with fur would be nice.

Linda wanted to see her get something with feathers.

Digit told her that she should pick a Pokémon that she would not mind being as a morph.

* * *

Author's notes:

2000 Lbs 1 Ton

What Pokémon will Lisa get? What do you want her to get? Review and let me know.


	15. Run Away

I don't own Pokémon.

This chapter depicts illegal activities. Reader discretion is advised

* * *

(Joy's POV)

Once I entered my office, I took a box knife and cut the collar into a bunch of manageable pieces for the tiny bird. I know I over did it, but I'm still furious at those morphs. How did they find out? No, I shouldn't think that. They only know that I morph people in here. Nothing else could be revealed. I held a piece of the Smeargle's collar out to the bird. Once it was in its beak, I opened a window for it to pass to the outside of the building. As much as I would enjoy watching it fly into the window again, I let it go. With a Pokémon this rare riding in the mouth of a common Pidgey, I didn't want to do anything that would harm the bird's memory. Once the tiny bird was no longer in view I called out for my Mightyena. "I'm taking off early today; we get a three day weekend to play. How does that sound?"

* * *

(Dr. Black's POV)

Giovanni finally granted my request to allow for an apprentice. I don't like my boss, but I don't want to see the team fail when I perform my disappearing act. I spent much time bringing him up to speed on how to create a morph. I even gave him a copy of my video logs on the project. Although I destroyed all the Mewtwo project logs, the Mewtwo's Pokéball was hidden in the false heel inside of my left shoe.

Another thing I did to try to escape was that I changed my daily routine. Instead of eating lunch at my desk, I would take it outside. I also made it a habit of throwing popcorn on the ground for the local Pidgey. As the usual flock gathered, a lone Pidgey landed at my feet with a red piece of fabric. As soon as it dropped the cloth it started to attack the cheese flavored snacks that I tossed out to rest of the flock. The team went on deserter alert as soon as I changed my routine, but that was over a year ago. Once my new routine was set, I was watched less intently. Now that their guard was down, I could enact my plan.

As soon as the food was gone, the Pokémon took to the sky leaving behind the cloth. I casually walked back to the building to continue my research as if nothing happened.

"Hey, are you going to just leave that there." The grunt assigned to monitor me said as he eyed the suspicious looking cloth.

"I am a scientist, not a janitor. If I had to clean the droppings that the Pidgey always leave behind, I wouldn't feed them." I replied as I headed toward the door.

"You do realize that somebody has to clean up this shit." The rocket grunt complained about the little white spots that now dotted the ground.

"And now you realize why I feed the Pidgey in the first place." I laughed as I reentered the building.

Other preparations that were made was the addition of a bird house on the roof where the greenhouse was maintained. This building contained exotic, potent, and very illegal plants that I required to keep most of the morphs in line. Because of the alluring affects that these plants have on humans, I was entrusted with one of the only two sets of keys to the roof top. Unfortunately, I was required to bring along a person that had the second key so I couldn't access the top of the building alone. I guess it's kind of lucky for me that my escort doesn't mind trying out the potent chemicals that I brew up there. I just need to make sure I don't make anything too potent. I wouldn't want to kill him and then be forced to work with somebody who would rat me out.

"Hey Joe," I called out to the guy that was supposed to be my escort.

"Yes, Dr. Black?" He replied as he leaned against the broom he was using.

"I need to access my garden up top." I said but continued in a lower voice "I have developed a new powder and I was wondering if you would like to sample some."

"Dude, that would be awesome! Will it be anything like the stuff I smoked last time?"

"Yes, but this time it will be better than ever. You won't have to smoke this concoction." I smiled as we walked up to the roof top.

Upon entering my greenhouse and giving the dropout grunt the package of powder I promised him, along with a straw I picked up from the cafeteria, I began to collect some of the herbs that were ready to be harvested. As soon as the grunt was passed out from the sleeping powder I filled the pouch with, I stood by the edge of the roof and whistled. Within a few minutes a small bird flew up to the roof and landed on my shoulder. I removed my left shoe, pulled away the heel, and extracted the Pokéball. I enlarged the ball and tossed it on the roof, in a flash of bright light my creation stood before me.

"Mew Thirty-six; read the mind of this Pidgey on my shoulder and teleport everybody on the roof except him to that location." I ordered as I pointed at the snoring grunt.

The clone did not reply. It just glowed purple. As I began to go deaf and blind, I couldn't see my greenhouse and I couldn't hear the sound of that grunt snoring. I was starting to get scared, after all, this was the first time I teleported anywhere. In an instant, the sound of silence was gradually replaced with the sound of running water and the inky blackness of the void was replaced with the backside of a beautiful concrete angel. I looked down just as the purple glow was fading from my Mew. I suddenly realized that I was transported two feet above Cypher's elegant fountain. Once Mew's glowing came to a stop I felt gravity violently take hold of my body as I plunged feet first into the shallow pool of water. I wasn't prepared for a drop of any kind so when I landed, my legs buckled and I landed on my ass in the icy cold water.

"Pidgey" The bird called in a sing-song voice as she circled the fountain before landing in the shallow saucer of liquid that was being offered by the angel, and took a drink.

I know that the bird only made a chirping noise, but I swear to the Gods that it sounded like 'Ha-Ha.'

I carefully put one leg over the side of the fancy avian watering hole followed by the other. As I sat on the ledge I gathered my thoughts. My project touched down a foot in front of me and waited for my next command.

"Mew Thirty-six, run fail-safe program." I commanded

"Program running. Program termination in thirty-six hours. Program abortion when passphrase is spoken by Dr. Black only." The artificial Pokémon listed before I returned it to the Pokéball.

I walked toward the main entrance as I listened to my soggy shoes make squishing sounds as water dripped from my pant legs.

Once I was in front of the Cypher building's main entrance, I pressed the button on the intercom.

"Can I help you?" A voice responded from the plastic box.

"Yes, I am here concerning a Pidgey with something red."

"Ah yes, we have been expecting you, please come in and take a seat. Somebody will be with you shortly."

"Actually, I would prefer it if I could wait outside. I'll be on the bench next to that large fountain out front." I said to the plastic box on the wall. "Could you also send out a pair of dry pants, size forty eight waist, please?"

"I'll see what I can do." The receptionist chuckled before adding "So, did you enjoy your bath?"

I grumbled as I walked back to sit on the bench. I debated if I should try to wring the water out of my pants or not. I knew not where the cameras of this compound were and I didn't want to risk anybody getting a peek of my soggy Teddiursa boxer shorts and destroying what little dignity I had left.

* * *

(Joy's POV)

I noticed a bright light from the corner of my eye. I quickly ran to the window and I arrived just in time to see a heavy set man fall into the fountain. I would have laughed but I was too focused on that magnificent Pokémon that appeared with the man. I decided that we will knock him out, steal his Pokémon, and then morph him as soon as he steps inside. I don't know what he may be trying to do, but I needed to act fast. I instructed a bunch of grunts to be ready in case he tries something.

The receptionist informed me that the man did not want to come in. She also told me that he was here to make a deal. I guess that means that this must be the person that sent the offer. I must go outside and convince him to step inside our building.

"Hello, Sir. My name is Professor Joy, you may call me Joy. I am in charge of Team Cypher's morphing project. Would you like to see what we do here?" I asked the man in soggy pants, hoping he would take the bait.

"Hello Joy, My name is Dr. Black. Just call me Doc. I would love to see what you do here, but I have to decline your generous offer. As you may already know, I used to work for Team Rocket. I swear to you that my intentions are true, and the less I know about what go on inside of this building, the better my chances of escaping both teams with my life. As my note explained I am willing to exchange my Pokémon, Mew Thirty-six, for Team Cypher's protection from my former boss Giovanni. Now I trust that you will help me, however I have taken steps to make sure that I am not double crossed. If I die or lose the ability to talk then my Pokémon will destroy itself. By the way, I am not talking about disappearing in a little display of light, I am talking about a little, tiny, thermonuclear explosion that would just about take out that entire structure." He casually explained as he gestured toward my place of employment.

"Just out of curiosity, what would you do if we refuse your terms?" I asked

"Well, I have planned that this deal would go smoothly so I don't have a backup plan. But, with a Pokémon like this, and the only thing you have to do is protect me, you would be insane to refuse."

"If we turned you into a Pokémorph, your boss would-" I began to explain

"If your morphs are anything like ours then that idea is absolutely out of the question." Doc interrupted.

"Tell me about your morphs and I'll tell you about ours."

"Well, Rocket's morphs are obedient, but stupid. On the plus side, they make up for their lack of brains with raw power. We have a Raichu morph that can discharge electricity at five amps for a full minute."

"Well woop-de-doo a wild Raichu can put out 10,000 volts. What is so special about five lousy amps?" I asked as I was unimpressed by those numbers. I mean, come on, 10,000 verses five?

"People survive attacks from a Raichu because their voltage is great but the amps or intensity is lacking. It only takes one amp to stop the human heart. At six amps a human body would actually cook. We used a wild Raichu and parts from another one that we received in a plastic box that looked like somebody picked it up off of the road. It took me a week to get the stench out of my favorite lab coat, and it scared the shit out of me when it jumped out of the box. That was a figure of speech by the way." Doc explained as I covered up the smile on my mouth. "What about your morphs?" He finished.

"Well team Cypher's morphs are not as powerful as a normal Pokémon, but they are smarter. I have seen one of our morphs combine attacks and take down a full grown Rydon. They also learn attacks on their own, and they are attacks that normal Pokémon of the same species are unable to learn. When we battle a morph against a Pokémon, the morph usually wins."

"Interesting, now let's get down to business. What can Team Cypher do to hide me from my boss?" Doc asked

"Well like I mentioned before, we could morph you. I just need to know where your loyalties are before your final form is chosen."

"I want that option only as a last resort."

I was about to ask him more about his loyalties and why he is abandoning his team when my earring let out a series of beeps that told me to get under cover as soon as possible.

"Follow me, quickly!" I yelled as I ran for the door. The Doc was confused as I left him standing there. Moments later a rhythmic thumping and a loud whine was heard as a jet black helicopter flew over the compound. A shot was fired, and Dr. Black fell to the ground as he clutched his chest. The flying machine didn't have time to fire off another shot as Team Cypher's chopper tried to catch up to the Rocket's ship.

* * *

(Black's POV)

I was on the ground, bleeding from a gun shot. I don't know how they found me. Nevertheless, I was as good as dead. I may die here but my project will live on. I hope it will be put to good use. I opened up my Pokéball to issue a few last commands. "Mew Thirty-six, listen to the sound of my voice. Abort fail-safe. The deal is successful."

"Countdown aborted." The Pokémon replied

"Teleport me inside that building, now." I said as it was becoming more difficult to talk.

I vanished and reappeared in front of Joy.

* * *

(Joy's POV)

Dr. Black appeared in front of me with a hole in the left side of his chest. Doc was having difficulty breathing and I figured that his lung was punctured. I needed him to live so he can deactivate that Pokémon's self-destruct sequence. "Mew Thirty-six, teleport Dr. Black and myself to my lab right now. This is an emergency."

"Do as she commands for now." Black whispered before Joy's instructions were carried out.

Once Doc was on his back I feverishly worked on stabilizing him. "Doc, hang with me here. I need to know. Do you have any implants?"

"Yeah, I have a bullet in my body."

"I was referring to a pacemaker or a stent." I quickly replied

"Not to my knowledge." Dr. Black wheezed

"Mew Thirty-six, Teleport all non organic materials inside of this man's body on my desk"

The Pokémon used its psychic abilities to remove the foreign material. I heard two objects land on my desk. One of these was a mushroomed bullet that struck bone. The other item looked like a glow-stick with a small wire hanging out of it.

"I think I just figured out how the Rockets found you so fast. Mightyena, intercom!"

The dark dog ran over to the phone on my desk and pressed the large red button.

"I need an electronics expert in my lab now." I yelled so the microphone could pick up my voice.

After an hour of intense work I finally had my patient stabilized. "I am sorry to say this but I don't think I am able to repair the damage."

"So am I going to die?" Doc whispered.

"Well, I was able to slow the bleeding, but unless it stops in fifteen minutes there is no way you will survive. Are you on any medications?"

"I take a blood thinner."

"That is not going to help your current situation. How badly do you want to live?" I asked the dying man.

"I'll do anything."

"Would you be willing to become one of Cypher's morphs?"

"May neck trick." Black slowly sounded out before he slipped into unconsciousness.

I know his bleeding stopped, and he will live, but he doesn't know that. Thanks to the sleeping agent I injected into him, I have some time to make some important choices. Should he live or die? Human, Manetric, or something harmless? I could let him remain a human, but where is the fun in that when he is expecting to become a morph? Furthermore, I don't know where his loyalties lie. He did deliver an extremely powerful Pokémon to us. There is also the fact that he was almost killed by the Rockets. However, he is still a Rocket. That is reason enough to morph him with something harmless. Didn't he mention something about a fail-safe program?

"Mew Thirty-six abort fail-safe program." I commanded

"You are not authorized to issue that command." The clone replied

Shit! That means I need to keep that man alive. I guess I have no choice but to grant his wish.

I was about to leave the doctor for a bit to retrieve a Pokémon from the storage area when the electrician burst into my lab.

"Sorry I am late Joy, what do you need me for?" Steve asked as he pushed up his thick rimmed glasses with tape around the bridge that just screamed 'I am a nerd'. His pocket protector and suspenders didn't help his image much either.

"I want you to take a look at that piece of plastic on my desk and tell me what you think of it." I ordered as he walked over to examine the device.

"It appears to be a transmitter of some sort." Steve explained as he set up some equipment to read the data it was sending. After a few minutes of fiddling around with the settings Steve declared, "It looks like it is sending location, blood pressure, pulse, and temperature. Is there anything else?"

"Um." I began. Let's see, location, he teleported inside, then to my office and then a short distance to my desk. As soon as the transmitter was removed, blood pressure and pulse are zero, so the people receiving the signal should think he is dead. That means we need to dispose of the body now. "Put the transmitter in the incinerator. I hope that the rockets will think the body is going in with the gauge. Also, bring me back a normal Manetric."

* * *

(Jason's POV)

I was sitting at my executive mahogany desk working on Team Cypher's next move when my phone started beeping.

"Go ahead." I said in an annoyed voice.

"I am sorry to interrupt you sir, but some guy teleported here with a Pokémon that looks like a Mewtwo."

"A Mewtwo? Where is he now?" I demanded as I jumped out of my seat and grabbed the coat hanging next to the door.

"He was shot and he is in Joy's office right now."

I was out the door because I heard all I needed to right now.

A man exited Joy's office.

"Hey, where is Joy?" I asked him

"The professor is in her office right now. I have been asked to run an errand for her."

"Bring back Pokémon number 349 when you come back from your errand." I ordered

"Yes sir." He nervously said as he rushed off to the storage area.

The door was locked so I pounded on the door with authority. I may be the second in command of Team Cypher, but I was surprised when I used my keys to enter unannounced one day and ever since then, I made sure she wasn't 'tied up' in her research before I entered. Without that woman we would be light-years behind the Rockets in creating the ultimate weapon. That is why I let her do what she pleases. I am also able to control her with this knowledge I possess. Everybody knows that if Joy's office is locked, it means that she is not inside unless a response is given. I am the only one, other than Joy and her Pokémon, who knows why that is to be. Even my stupid boss is unaware.

"Who is there?"

Since she answered, I knew she was not deeply involved in her studies.

"Jason." I responded.

"Enter." I heard from behind the door as an electronic lock released the latch.

Joy explained to me what the situation was concerning Dr. Black.

I picked up the Pokéball that the Rocket doctor still had in his hand. "Mew Thirty-six, return!" I commanded

"You are not authorized to issue that command." The clone replied

"Who are you to tell me, Jason, the second in command of team Cypher, that I am unauthorized to do anything? I run this place, I make the rules, and I say what is and what isn't authorized around here. Do I make myself clear? Now return!"

"You are not authorized to issue that command." The clone repeated.

I was furious. I was so angry that my eyelid was twitching. Nobody, and I mean nobody, talks to me like that. I got right in that Pokémon's face. I talked trash to it, I yelled at it. The damn thing didn't even flinch or blink. I was about to punch it in the stomach when I was blown back by an unseen force.

"You are not authorized to touch Mew Thirty-six." The clone said as its hand lost its eerie glow.

"Joy, get that thing inside its Pokéball and prepare your machine. I'll be back after I cool off." I explained as I picked myself off the floor and marched toward the door. When I opened it, a grunt was standing there with a single Pokéball.

"I have your Poké-" He began to say before I punched him in the face and stormed down the hallway.

* * *

(Joy's POV)

"This one is Manetric, and this one is a Feebas that that jerk wanted, Joy." Steve said as he handed over the capture devices one at a time, while holding his bloody nose with the other hand.

"Take this with you, I don't need your help anymore." I said as I placed a small box of tissue in his free hand. As soon as the door was closed I opened both of the Pokéballs. There was a Manetric and a Feebas that appeared on the floor. I heard a deep growl come from the corner of my office.

"Calm down Mightyena, he is just an experiment." I explained as I recalled the Pokémon and placed the Manetric's Pokéball in the fourth cup inside my machine. This apparatus has four numbered stations to make my morphing solution at a rapid rate. Every time I open the door, the robotic arm is reset to take a Pokéball from the last station. It's not a glitch; it's just that some nitwit programmed the robot to start at four and work backwards. As any farmer would tell you: if it ain't broke, don't fix it.

I pressed the cycle start button on the top of the machine. The electric motor started to rotate causing the various components to work. First, a door opened and a Pokéball was placed between the jaws with a robotic arm. Once the arm retreated to its home position, the door closed and a pump sucked all of the air from the chamber creating a strong vacuum. Once the glass dome was devoid of any atmosphere, the hydraulic cylinders activated causing a pair of steel jaws to slowly crush the Pokéball.

Because sound waves are unable to travel through a vacuum, I was unable to hear the Pokéball crack and then shatter under the intense pressure from the apparatus. The pieces of the ball fell to the bottom of the machine while a ball of energy, that would have become a Pokémon had the air had not been drained of life giving oxygen, remained inside the jaws. The next step was to activate a pair of capacitors. The powerful electrical condensers discharged their energy into the sphere disrupting it and causing it to turn into a bloody red liquid and drain into a unique reservoir. Finally, some proprietary chemicals are added and the liquid is forced into six syringes. All of this is done for naught if air is introduced at any time before the solution enters the human body.

Once the solution was made, I injected the serum into Black's body. A blue or yellow hair emerged slowly from the spots that I injected him. It will take about a week for his transformation to be complete.

"Oh shit! I forgot about the timer! Mew Thirty-six how much time remaining before detonation?"

"Timer is currently stopped at thirty-five hours three minutes and fifteen seconds."

_'That jerk shut down the timer! If I had known that I would have used the Feebas. Now that his transformation has started there is no way I am able to switch which Pokémon was used._' I thought to myself as I stared at the ball containing the aquatic Pokémon. "Perhaps you can still be of use to me after all." I said to the ball as I walked away from the doctor.

* * *

(Jason's POV)

After I regained my composure, I returned to Joy's lab. Because the door wasn't locked I entered unannounced. When I opened the door, Joy was standing beside the doctor with a clipboard.

"What are you doing Joy?" I asked the professor.

"I am comparing notes from when I created that Magikarp morph with my current experiment. I noticed there are a few similarities."

"Similarities, like what?" I demanded.

"Well don't you notice anything different about this man?" Joy asked as she reached up to the man's head and brushed away his eyebrows with her thumb. "His hair is no longer attached to his body. His morphing is proceeding just like the other fish morph. In fact, his lips even turned a lighter shade of red."

"I see; they do seem glossier than before. Is that a scale I see on his arm, and why does it almost look like it has been cooked?" I ask as I notice something fishy about the man's various features that remind me of a Feebas and a Magikarp at the same time.

"That is a fish scale you see. Don't worry about the color. It will lighten up with time." Joy confirmed.

"Also, why is that Pokémon still out of its ball? I thought I told you to put it away." I demanded as I pointed at that thing that seemed to taunt me with its expressionless face.

"Sorry sir, I was just so excited about this future morph that I forgot all about it. Mew Thirty-six, return." Joy commanded while holding its Pokéball. Just like when I tried moments ago, a beam extended out from the ball and made contact with the clone.

Unlike my attempt, the clone willfully returned to its storage ball.

"Here you go, sir." The professor responded as she held up the Pokéball with the powerful clone within.

"I want you to make this Pokémon a morph." I declared as I took the capture devise out of her hand.

"Well, I need a body to morph. Do you have anybody in mind? Also, make sure this person is loyal, otherwise…" Joy began to explain. I just held up my hand to signal her to stop talking.

"I do have somebody loyal in mind. Me."

"You? But, you hate the morphs. What would possess you to think of becoming one?"

"Power! Power so absolute, that even the Pokémon gods would have to bow in front of me. I also cannot trust anybody to wield this power but me. I alone will rule the world, not the Rockets, not Aqua or Magma, not even Cypher will rule. Now place this ball in your machine to begin the transformation process! On second thought, I'll do it myself. I don't trust you."

I walk over to the device that will bring about a new era to Team Cypher. I rotate the station selector knob from number four to number one and pressed the green lit button that was labeled index. A red light came on as the internal carousel slowly rotated and aligned cup one with the door. As soon as the light turned off I placed my future body into the slot. I locked the door with the removable key. I was about to ask Joy to start the machine when I noticed a button labeled 'cycle start'. If this tool works anything like the prototype, I should be King Jason within a week. I like the sound of that.

"Power? Are you going to betray our team?" Joy asked

"Of course not. I will become the president of Cypher and then I will lead our team to rule the world." I explained as I eagerly watched the production version of the machine create the means to make me an all powerful being.

"I think you need to slow down and consider what you are doing. I believe you are about to make a terrible mistake." She warned as the six needles filled themselves with the transformation chemical.

"Nothing you say is going to change my mind." I sneered as I took a needle from the machine and gingerly pierced the flesh on my left leg and pressed the plunger.

When the needle was removed, my skin started to flake off like it would on a bad sunburn.

The second needle went in my right leg. After the syringe was removed I started to think. _"Mew Thirty-six had fur. If I was going to grow fur, it should just grow. So why is my skin peeling away?"_ I reached over to my left leg where I used the first needle, and peeled away the skin. Underneath it was a fish scale.

"What the hell is this?" I shouted as I pointed at the abnormality under my skin.

"I don't know. I haven't touched the machine since you came in. What did you do?"

"What did I do? Are you telling me that this is my fault? It's NEVER my fault. You must have done something to the machine."

"Did you read the operating instructions?"

"No!"

"Well, if you would have read the operating instructions you would know that the machine starts at pocket four and works backwards. That's how it always worked. I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen. I am not the only person who ever used that device. You said it yourself; you weren't going to listen to me." Joy explained as she unsuccessfully tried to shift the blame onto somebody that does not take blame at all.

"Look, this might actually be my fault. However, I am your boss, and that makes it your fault." I explained as I pressed down on the gem in my ring.

Joy's Mightyena jumped out beside her from a shadow that was cast on the floor from Dr. Black's bed just as door to the lab was forced open and a dozen grunts stormed inside.

"Call back your Pokémon, Joy." The leader of the group said as he held a special Pokéball that was designed to capture Pokémon that already belonged to another person.

"Mightyena, return." Joy said with tears in her eyes as she pulled the luxury ball out of her coat.

As soon as her guardian was no longer able to protect her, I picked up one of the four remaining needles as the grunts restrained her and took her Pokéball away. "I am going to make sure you share my fate." I laughed as the machine started to beep.

* * *

Author Notes:

This is the last chapter of 2006! Happy New Year!  
Sound really does not travel in a vacuum  
Stent: an expanding metal tube that holds open arteries in a body.  
Electric chairs are operated at 5 amps.

As always, Please review


	16. Bad Hair Hay

I don't own Pokémon  
Also, I won't own Pokémon in future chapters (unless I win the lottery.)  
There. That should take care of disclaimers for the rest of the series.

* * *

A bad hair day 

(Joy's POV)

* * *

As my boss's personal guards restrained me, I allowed myself a small smile as the tiny speaker on the machine released a high pitched rapid beeping noise along with a tiny blinking red light indicating that there was a problem. 

"Shut up!" Jason yelled as he gave the machine a kick with his steel toed boot causing a cup of pens to fall off and shatter on the floor. "How do you shut this damn thing off?"

"You need to remove the needles to silence the alarm." I explained as I struggled against my captors. In any other situation, I would have not been as helpful. I want to protect my Pokémon and I don't want to give them any reason to hurt him.

"First, I am going to remove Mew Thirty-six's Pokéball. There is no way in hell you are getting the body that was supposed to be mine." He yelled as he unlocked the door and removed the sacred Pokéball.

Jason then placed the ball in a special cup and locked the toggle clamp to prevent the Pokémon from letting itself out.

"You're next." He smiled as he silenced the machine by removing the three remaining needles.

As my boss approached me, I glared at him with disgust.

"You know, for a person that's about to be turned into a Feebas, you're not putting up much of a fight." The man holding my left arm pondered out loud.

"Yeah, Tom, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she knows something that we don't." The man on my right replied.

"Spill it, Joy." Jason snarled

"Bob is correct, Jason. That sound you just heard signaled that the solution in the remaining needles just became inert. All of the formulas have a fifteen minute shelf life." I smugly countered. I knew I was safe; for the moment at least.

"I have had enough! Knock her out. I have an idea." My boss grinned at me as he commanded his grunts.

"What are you going to do to me?" I demanded as I began to struggle harder than ever.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise." He laughed as he moved his finger like a Togepi using metronome as something hard slammed against the back of my skull before I blacked out.

I was in a dazed state as I woke up from the blow to my head.

"Mightyena?" I called out as I looked around a dimly lit room. "Mightyena, where are you?"

Suddenly, I was blinded by an intense light as I heard somebody flip a switch. "God, that's bright!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were working late, Joy."

"Who's there?" I blindly asked as I shielded my eyes.

"It's me, Bill. I'm the janitor; I just came in to clean the room. I wasn't expecting you to still be here."

"Neither did I." I mumbled as I tenderly rubbed the knob on the back of my head and blinked the away the yellow spots that were floating in front of my face.

"What happened? It looks like there was a struggle in here."

"Did you do something to the lights?" I asked

"Other than turn them on? No. Why?" He queried. I couldn't see him, but I could tell from the sound of his voice that he was a little confused.

"They seem brighter than usual."

"Well I turned on both sets. I'll turn one off if that will help. How is that?" He asked as I heard him flip a switch.

"Better, but it's still too bright."

"You must have really good eyes then. I'm as blind as a Zubat when I'm not wearing these glasses. I can take out a couple of florescent bulbs from the light fixture if it will help."

"That's okay, I'm fine now." I said as I surveyed the damage. Ink pens were scattered on the floor along with broken pieces of porcelain and glass. I was wondering where the glass came from when I noticed that the dome was missing from the machine and a puddle of red liquid was on the floor. I jumped off of the table and looked inside of the chamber to see shards of a crushed luxury ball. My hands were shaking as I tenderly pulled the pieces from the machine and slowly carried them to my work bench.

"Bill, go get a glass container. I need to analyze that liquid on the floor. Be quick about it." I hastily ordered as I began to closely examine the busted ball. It was hard to do when tears kept getting into my eyes. This ball looked just like the one I kept my Pokémon in on the rare occasions I needed to use it. I turned the pieces over in my hand looking at the fragments but not seeing them. As I ran my fingers across the smooth surfaces of the crushed ball, I began to mourn the loss of a great companion. "I shouldn't be mourning. He is still alive. He has to be. I need proof." I thought as I scooped up some of the liquid on the floor to analyze it.

After Bill returned and filled the glass container, I was already inspecting my results. At first glance, the biological map proved without a shadow of a doubt, that the liquid on the floor was once a 'yena of some kind. On closer inspection, I discovered that this liquid belonged to a male Poochyena. That bastard got me all worked up for nothing. Mightyena must have escaped from Jason. I'll look for him in the morning. I was so relieved that after I sent Bill away and locked the door, I laid down on the table next to the one Dr. Black was on, and drifted off to an uneasy sleep. His transformation was almost complete. All I had to do now was give him one final shot to release him from his chemically induced coma.

(Lisa's POV)

* * *

"Good morning everybody. Who wants breakfast?" I asked in a cheerful, yet strained voice as I half carried and half dragged a five gallon bucket of water next to my chair. There was a small trail of liquid that I was going to have to clean up, but I'll do it after I feed my humanoid pets. 

"When have we ever not wanted breakfast?" Dan grumbled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

I just ignored the perpetually pissed Pokémorph, as I tossed some bags of Pokémon chow into the cage.

"Thanks Lisa. So why are you in such a good mood today?" Benny asked as he happily accepted a fresh apple I tossed to him along with the bag of dry food.

"I got my new Pokémon!" I cheered as I held out the shiny ball.

"It better not be another damn Seviper." Dan growled as his fur stood on end.

"I wanted a Zangoose but I think one short tempered creature in my care is enough for me. That is why I picked out this cutie. Come on out!" I exclaimed as I gently tossed the ball on the ground. The capture device bounced once before popping open and releasing my new friend.

"No way; I don't believe it!" Kevin exclaimed as he jumped out of bed. "It's a Vulpix!"

"She is the daughter of a pair of 100 year old Ninetales." I explained as the vixen stared at the weird Pokémon in the kennel. "At least that's what the lady at the pet store told me."

"Aren't you the cutest little thing? Come here, come on foxy, here girl." Kevin cooed as he wagged his tail in excitement flinging small drops of green paint as he did so. He was acting as if it was the first time he had ever seen one in person, and for all I knew it probably was.

Kevin reached a paw through the bars to try and pet the fox, but the Vulpix daintily stepped just out of reach. "Come on fella, I won't hurt you. Please? I just want to pet you."

"And hug you, and squeeze you, and call you George." I mocked, getting a giggle out of the Skitty and Kecleon morphs.

"You're not helping Lisa." Kevin mumbled as his tail stopped wagging.

The red Pokémon bent over and took a delicate sniff of the Smeargle's paw. Kevin started his annoying baby talk again as he tried to coax the object of his affection closer to him.

I swear I saw the little fox roll her eyes before blowing a red hot ember to her obsessed fan.

"Keff." Kevin coughed as a small puff of smoke left his muzzle. "That hurt." Kevin said before going back to annoying the fox. "But that's okay, I forgive you. You're too cute to be angry at. Now come on. Here girl."

"Aren't you worried about getting all your fur burnt off?" Linda asked with concern.

"It's summer. It'll grow back." Kevin replied with a shrug.

"I don't think she's your type Kevin." Dan teased.

"Good idea Dan. Opposites attract! Conversion2!" Kevin concentrated while the tip of his tail turned blue and his fur turned slick and wet like he was perspiring all over his body. Once his type change to water was finished, he started tapping his claws on the floor to reacquire the vulpine's attention

"That's not what I meant Kevin." Dan mumbled as he put a furry hand over his fuzzy face.

(Joy's POV)

* * *

After I woke up late the next morning, I picked up a bullhorn and I was about to search for my Pokémon when I heard a muffled explosion. I quickly opened the door to the hallway just in time to see the janitor run past. 

"I think he has things under control." I said. Before I was about to leave I saw a flash of light behind me. When I turned around, I saw one of the two Pokémon missing from my lab.

"Mew Thirty-six, find my Mightyena." I commanded as soon as I realized what just appeared.

"Mew Thirty-six is unable to search for Pokémon with dark attributes."

"Where is Jason?" I asked the Pokémon. I had a few choice words I wanted to say to him. I also want to know what he did in my office and where my Pokémon was.

"The one called, Jason, has been deleted along with a group of twelve other humans."

"Did you see into his mind? Where is my Pokémon?"

"Mew Thirty-six did not retrieve any data before deletion."

"Damn! Can this day get any worse? Mew Thirty-six, teleport yourself, Dr. Black, and me to a more secure location."

"Mew Thirty-six is unable to teleport Pokémon with dark attributes."

"What? Black is more of a Pokémon than I am; and he is electric, not dark."

"Mew Thirty-six is unable-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time. Just stay here with Dr. Black, and let me know if he wakes up." I commanded as I left the room while wondering how a person's last name would prevent a psychic type from teleporting somebody.

(Lisa's POV)

* * *

Kevin was still trying to play with my new Pokémon. Even though he was soaking wet with sweat from his conversion2 and the bucket of water that I dumped on him when his fur caught fire, again, he was determined to befriend this little angel that came from my Pokéball. 

"What's it going to take to get you to realize that that fox wants nothing to do with you?" Dan chuckled as the Smeargle's attempts to sweet talk the lovely little vixen earned him yet another ember.

"You're turning into that pervert that traveled with that kid with the Pikachu. Hey TV boy, help me out here." Dan asked.

Kevin looked away from the fox to think. "Oh, I think his name was Brock and the kid was Ash. I think Brock was getting his own TV series now. I hear he's going to be the host for some stupid reality show."

As soon as the canine's head was turned away I stealthily returned the Pokémon to her ball.

Suddenly, I heard a muffled explosion. "You guys hear that?" I whispered.

"Hey! Where did Vulpix go?" Kevin asked as he looked back to where the fox was grooming herself, just out of reach of the morph. "I bet that explosion scared her off. Vulpix! Here girl." He called.

"Give it a rest." Dan mumbled as his pointy ears twitched trying to pinpoint the direction the sound came from. "Somebody is coming."

"Is it Joy?" Tanya asked as she rolled to her stomach.

"There is a high probability that it is Joy. The footsteps match the sound file in my memory." Digit said.

"Everybody, plug your ears." Kevin ordered as I noticed a bullhorn in the hands of the person walking toward us.

"What happened to you?" Joy chuckled as she noticed the fact that a large portion of the Smeargle's fur was singed, and everybody had his or her ears plugged. It was kind of comical considering most of their ears were on top of their heads instead of on the sides like mine are.

"What's with the megaphone?" I asked her.

"Mightyena disappeared." She replied

I couldn't believe it. That dog followed her everywhere. We all just sat in silence.

"Well?" Joy asked as she placed her hands on her hips and stared down the confined morphs.

"Well what?" Kevin asked back.

"Aren't you going to say something like: Maybe he ran off with a real dog, or how about, maybe he is cheating on you?" Joy accused wile scowling at the confined creatures.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Ouch! What was that for Tanya?" Dan growled as he rubbed his head.

"Almost every morph in this entire complex knows the pain of loosing their Pokémon." Tanya scolded Dan before turning her attention to Joy. "I am glad you finally get to experience that emptiness first hand. At the same time however, I hope you find your Pokémon. This feeling is one I would not wish upon my enemies, including you." Tanya explained as she attempted to make Joy feel guilty over what she did to the former people now in my care.

"Whatever. Like I really care." Joy said with a wave of her hand.

"Are you feeling alright? Your eyes look bloodshot." I asked with genuine concern. "You can use my mirror if you want to see yourself." I offered as I rummaged through my purse. I had to pause for a moment to glare at my morphs when I heard somebody mutter something about seven years bad luck.

"That's alright; I'll use my mirror at home. In fact, I can't wait to get home. It's been a long couple of days." Joy said as she left us and walked toward the exit.

(Joy's POV)

* * *

Once I was in the seat of my car I angled the rear view mirror so I could get a good look at my face. For a moment I thought I had a shadow of a moustache growing on my upper lip. "It's just poor lighting." I said as I dismissed what my eyes were telling me. 

My eyes were also blood shot as Lisa mentioned earlier. I thought it was because of my lousy night's sleep.

The drive home was uneventful except for a stabbing pain above my butt that made itself known with every bump in the road my car met. Another thing that irritated me was the problem of every nitwit on the road seemed to have his or her bright lights on and it was hurting my eyes.

Once I was in my home, which felt empty without my pooch around, I removed all of my clothes and stepped into the shower. As I worked the black dye out of my hair I noticed that my body had a little more hair than usual. From the center of my belly down to my hips, there was a one inch wide line of dark grey hair.

"That wasn't there yesterday." I mused as I reached down to feel it. The hair was really soft to the touch, and the skin felt really thick in that area. I lathered up my rag and began to scrub away the daily grime on my body. As I scrubbed, I kept getting little jolts of pain as I ran the small square cloth over some large red pimples that showed up on my body. There were four of these things below my breasts. If I included my breasts it would remind me of the number six on some dice, evenly spaced, and in rows. I'd have to take off tomorrow and have my doctor look at it. Then again, they're just pimples. They'll be gone in a day or so. Once my hair was clean, I shut the water off, stepped out of the tub, and wrapped a towel around my waist. When I looked up at the mirror, I noticed that my hair was still black, and I really did have a very thin moustache. I have seen women with facial hair under their lip before so I wasn't worried about that. I guess it comes with getting older. My hair should have returned to its natural pink color that all of the Joys are known for, but when I read the label on the bottle of dye, I noticed that the sticker states that the pigment should stay black for a few more days.

"I am just being paranoid. What do I have to worry about?" I asked my reflection before walking to my bed room and falling backward onto my soft mattress. After I shaved off my embarrassing facial hair, I decided that a good night's sleep will benefit my reddish eyes.

I woke up the next morning at an ungodly hour. The soft green numbers on my radio alarm clock displayed 2:08 A.M. I wasn't tired at all, and I was feeling a little uncomfortable. It felt like I was lying on a small warm stick. I tossed the covers off and rolled out of bed. I have learned that too much sleep makes a person just as tired as a person who didn't sleep enough. Nothing fell on the floor, and I couldn't feel any lumps on my mattress when I searched for the offending bulge. Why are all these weird things happening to me? I couldn't explain it. I walked inside of my bathroom to get ready for the day. I grabbed a brush off of the counter and when I looked up I was greeted with an almost unfamiliar face. My eyes were so bloodshot that, with the exception of my blue pupils, they were almost a solid red. This wasn't the only thing I noticed different about me. In addition to my eyeballs, it looked like I was sporting a short goatee along with the hair under my lip. Before I hacked the hair off with my razor, I ran my hand through it. I was surprised at how soft it was. It felt like the fur on a baby Skitty. This was definitely, not normal. I decided to examine the rest of my body before I did anything else today.

I started with the top of my head. I glanced at the black hair, which was intentional. Then I looked at my eyes again. Then there was the hair on my face that I will be shaving off in a moment. Further down, my breasts were the same as always. I didn't notice anything different about them, but my bra seemed a little loose for some reason. My eyes wandered lower to look at the four pimples. They looked like they were about to pop and were a deep red color. The next thing to be examined was the patch of hair on my belly. There was definitely more fuzz there and the skin it was attached to also appeared to be thicker still. There was a very tiny scab imbedded in the upper patch of the hair. My legs had lots of long hairs that sparsely covered my limbs.

I was beginning to get concerned. My hair was always pink. No matter where it appeared on my body. Now it was black and grey. I don't color anything below my neck. I turned around and looked at my backside in the mirror. There was a long piece of hairless skin attached to my body and it was currently hanging over the elastic of my panties. I reached back to grab it. The thing was limp in my hand and I could feel some flexible bones in it. I couldn't believe it. I had a tail! It was a real tail! There was a real, short, lifeless, hairless, ugly, god damned tail sticking out of my ass! I could feel my hand holding this appendage. I cried out in pain as I foolishly tried to pull it off by giving it a sharp tug. It felt like I was trying to pull out an extension of my backbone. It finally dawned on me that I was becoming a Pokémorph just like all the humans I have cursed.

"What am I becoming?" I screamed at my reflection for an answer it couldn't give. I was scared. My mind was working on overdrive and I couldn't think straight. Suddenly, I was able to catch one of my fragmented thoughts that were running wild in my head. "If I am going to be a morph, then I should at least take as many people down with me as I can."

I decided that whatever I do, I will need to do it fast. I had approximately four days left that I would be able to disguise my problem from my coworkers before my changes would be impossible to hide.

On my way to work that morning, I had an awful idea. This idea was so terrible that it bordered on insane. I was surprised that I never thought of it before. All I had to do was make up a lethal epidemic that would convince a person to want to get a shot, and protect their Pokémon at the same time. Simple. I stopped at the local pokémart for some supplies to make my plan work. I purchased 500 Pokéballs at the store along with some masking tape, paint, brushes, and a pair of mirrored sunglasses to cover up my eyes. When I woke up they were still very bloodshot and blue, now they were solid red with black pupils. My eyes were now exactly as how most dark type Pokémon's eyes are. I arrived at work three hours earlier than usual to prepare my scheme. I realized that what we have been doing to innocent people was wrong. I needed a way to soothe my conscious. I think morphing guilty people is just what the professor ordered. It's amazing how a life changing event can alter a person's view so quickly. On my way to my office with the supplies I purchased, I noticed that Lisa had fallen asleep in her chair by the normal type's cage. She had a book on her lap that was titled 'Moonlight's Shadow'. As I crouched down to get a good look at the title, I watched a little slip of paper as it fell out of a pocket and floated into the morph's cell. Since my hands were full I had no choice but to watch it glide underneath the cot of a morph. Since I didn't see anything written on the paper I had no need to retrieve it.

Once I was locked in my lab I taped all of the empty balls closed and wrote that they were sanitized today. Once that was finished I poured them all into the trash bin of the machine where all of the crushed Pokéballs ended up. I also reduced the number of needles used from six small ones to four bigger ones. Since the needles will be filled out of view, I didn't need to make any modifications to that part of the devise. Finally, I took some cans of paint to dress up my morphing machine to look like one of those medical devises that my relatives use at the Pokémon centers. That included painting over the replacement glass dome to prevent anybody from seeing what the machine was actually doing to his or her Pokémon. I will enact my plan as soon as the paint dries.

I kept myself busy by cleaning my lab for the people that will be visiting soon. I found out that the paint was dry but I would have to apply a second coat to make it look like a real healing machine. Once everything was in place, I glanced at my watch. I was too late to do anything else today. I had no choice but to wait until tomorrow.

Once I was at home, I reexamined my body in the mirror. The patch of hair on my stomach was grotesquely bulging outward. I used one of my fingernails to pick at the scab. It was painful, and when I peeled it off, puss started to run out of it. I hoped that I wasn't getting an infection. I quickly grabbed some toilet paper to clean up the mess as the skin was drawn back to my stomach. "That was gross." I stated as I made a face and tossed the soiled tissue into my Mightyena's porcelain water dish, which I kept trying to prevent him from drinking out of, before I flushed.

That night, I had a difficult time trying to sleep. A lot of thoughts were going through my head. First of all, I was about to change the lives of many people. That way, when the morphs become the majority, I wouldn't have to worry about being locked up and trained by some simpleton that owns a strong Pokémon with a type advantage. This thought would have put my mind to rest, but the boss called me on my cell phone on the way home. I was surprised, to say the least. This wasn't my boss, or his boss, this was Evice. He was the president of Team Cypher. This man was the cause of the shadow Pokémon fiasco a couple of years ago. This same man created the very base I worked in and the entire Pokémorph project. He told me that he was somewhat pleased with the latest report, but from what he heard from his Team Rocket spy, we do not have enough soldiers to fight for us. He told me that he wanted more morphs, and quickly. He told me to use my own workers if I had to before he hung up on me. I was relieved that I got permission for something I was going to do anyway. Now I have somebody I can point a finger at if things go awry. Unfortunately, because the president was now in the loop, he could send out grunts from several divisions to control the morphs I create along with myself.

The second thing keeping me from sleep was my body. My face and chest were itching like mad and I was sweaty and hot. Finally, I had this primal urge to go outside and howl at the moon. Eventually, I threw off all of my blankets except for one thin sheet, turned on a light, and picked up the instruction manual for my VCR. The last thing I remember was reading about how to reset that stupid clock that still flashed twelve. Everything after that was a blur as I fell asleep with the light on and the book in my lap opened to page four.

The next morning, I awoke to a strange sight. My goatee and moustache were back, and they brought friends. I now had a full grown beard, complete with sideburns, and my neck was covered with hair. I also had three pairs of long grey whiskers sticking out on either side of my face. I grabbed my electric razor and proceeded to remove the offending hair. I yelled out in pain as the feelers on my face were sheared off by the steel blades that were spinning inside the device. It felt like those six thick hairs, which looked and felt like fishing line, were directly attached to a nerve. While I was at it, I shaved the backs of my hands, and my arms. My tail was half way to my knees, had really short hair, and it actually twitching by itself. I figured I should wear jeans today instead of shorts and a lab coat.

The pouch on my stomach was still present along with the four pimples on my chest, which have also gotten larger. I took a deep breath as I explored the strange growth on my stomach. I placed my smallest finger in the opening, which I was unable to do last night. It was dry, warm, and thankfully empty. I felt around the outside of this thing and I gave it a little pinch, just to make sure it was vacant. I had hunch on what was happening down there, but I refused to even entertain that silly thought. "Well, out of sight, out of mind." I declared as I threaded my new tail through a hole I cut into my undergarments. I had to keep my short tail confined to the inside of my right pant leg because I didn't want to let the Skitty out of the bag just yet.

* * *

Author's notes: 

Can't sleep? Read a manual.


	17. Bean Counting

Sorry about the delay. A lot has happened that I am not going to bore you with.

That being said, I don't own Pokémon and on with the story.

* * *

Internal Memo from the Accounting Department:

Mr. Evice,

After reviewing the current fiscal year, we have determined that the Pokémorph project is not currently making a large enough profit for our company. We need to cut costs and increase worker productivity. The morphs are pulling their weight, but barely. According to our internal records, all but one group are performing the bare minimum of work. As a reminder, the last time the quota was increased, things started to break down and stuff went missing.

Please advise:

Sam

* * *

I read over the memo yet again. I am disgusted by the incompetence of my employees. I've told them time and time again, abuse and productivity do not go together. I guess I've stalled enough. A red light flashes on the desk so I push the button to turn on the Vidphone.

"You wanted to speak with me sir?" Sam asks from his messy particleboard desk.

"Yes, I got your memo. Tell me about the group of slackers."

"Which one sir?"

"The group that you mentioned in the memo."

"Oh, them." Sam began. "Actually Sir, that group in particular, are the most productive out of all the teams. It's not by much, but it is more than the minimum."

"Come again?"

"I know, sir. It is strange. For employee safety, a group of ten people are needed to monitor six morphs. The normal type team is staffed by one human, and that is how she wants it."

"That's pretty careless. How is she managing?"

"I think they have reached an understanding. During working hours, she treats them like employees and in return, they respect and obey her like a proper Pokémon should treat a trainer."

"So my theory on being nice to the morphs actually works. What a concept." I sarcastically reply. "So now are you ready to listen to me? Or are you going to continue to listen to those stupid bean counters?"

"The accounting department concedes defeat."

"Good. Starting tomorrow, the morphs will start earning a wage." I began to explain.

"We can't afford that!"

"I didn't say to give them money. Give them something that is worthless outside of this organization. Use brass tokens like the ones at that casino a few towns away. We will have a company store and they can buy their own food and supplies. If a morph wants a soft bed instead of a cot, then they will be able to buy one."

"Well that's a great idea sir, but what if a morph doesn't want to work?"

"If a morph doesn't want to work, then it won't have to. However, if it doesn't work, it doesn't get paid. No money, no food, it's that simple."

"Great idea boss, and I have one to go with it! Why don't we charge the morphs rent to stay where they are?"

"You really are an idiot."

"What?"

"So what happens if a morph refuses to pay rent? Do we evict it?" I ask the image on my monitor. "I bet they won't pay on purpose if it means getting thrown out."

"How about, if they don't pay rent, then we will put them in jail?"

'_Quit thinking before you hurt yourself.' _I mentally thought while informing him that the morphs are already behind bars.

"How about we build a structure that the morphs would **want** to stay in?" Sam asked me. I could tell he was trying to save face by coming up with an intelligent question.

"You are the one complaining to me that the team is barely turning a profit. Now you want to build a recreation center for the morphs?"

"Well what if we let the morphs use our recreation room?"

"I'll think about it. Now no more questions and get to work." I ordered.

I reflected on the conversation for a while. Most of it was a waste of time but at least things are going in the right direction once again. I picked up the handset and delivered a message to all creatures in the facility.

"Attention all employees, and morphs, of Team Cypher: I would like to congratulate the normal morphs for meeting and exceeding their productivity goals. As a reward, they are to be given access to the employee recreation room and the freezer inside. Help yourself to some Ice cream and enjoy your day off. This reward will be available to any team that can be the most productive for the month. That is all."

There was a moment of silence in the facility as the message sank in. If you were human your thoughts might be like: _"I can't believe Evice is allowing those filthy creatures into our rest area to eat our food; the nerve of him."_

A morph's thoughts would be along the lines of_: "They are finally starting to give us something to work for. It's not much, but it's a start. That reward is going to belong to this team next month."_

Joy was thinking: _"This makes my plan run smoother, and there will be less chance of a riot."_

* * *

Lisa was happy for her morphs and she told them so as she immediately led them to a large door that had a sign that claimed that the room formally forbidden to morphs was just behind this barrier.

Once inside the room, the first thing the normal team did was seek out and raid the freezer for their promised frozen treats. The furniture was ignored by everybody. The only thing on their minds was a bowl of Snorunt brand Double Dip Chunky Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream. While Kevin was waiting for his turn he looked around the room. Against the wall was a long couch that could seat seven people comfortably. In front of the couch was something that actually brought a tear to his eye.

"Kevin? Kevin! What's wrong? Don't you want your ice cream?" Benny asked the dog as he stared with his muzzle open.

"I think I'm in love." He mumbled as he stood there dumbfounded.

"For Lugia's sake it's just a TV. Get your ice cream or I'm taking it." Dan growled.

"Just a TV? Just a TV?! That is a Pioneer Elite 60" plasma TV! It is hardly JUST, a TV." Kevin ranted.

"We also have quite the selection of Gamestation2 Games." Lisa explained as she pointed to a drawer below the big screen.

"You and the TV can get a room together for all I care, but right now you are standing in the way of my ice cream!" Dan yelled as he pushed the love struck Smeargle out of the way and grabbed the bowl being held out by Benny. The little shove was enough to snap Kevin out of his electronically induced stupor to begin searching for the plastic scepter that signified an undeniable authority to control the life of an animated character in a video game.

"And I thought I functioned strange around electronics." Digit said as he sat down in front of a computer that was in the opposite corner of the TV. "How do I access the network from here. The browser is not functioning."

"I'm sorry, Digit. That computer is a stand alone unit. It was disconnected from the net because some people were using it to look up stuff that was not allowed to be looked up." Lisa explained to the digital morph.

"And speaking of stuff that is not allowed, I found a deck of cards. Who wants to play a game?" Dan asked the group with a smirk.

"I'm in." Benny said

"I will not be playing. I have a habit of accurately counting cards." Digit said.

"Nope." Kevin quickly responded as he tapped buttons to assist a white Mightyena with a magic 'celestial brush' in the game.

"Well since that is only a one player game, I guess I'll play cards." Tanya said with Linda agreeing.

"How about you?" Linda asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but if I know Dan like I think I know him, I'm going to watch Kevin play." Lisa responded.

"Your loss." Dan shrugged as he started passing out cards.

"So what are we playing?" Linda asked.

"Strip poker!" Dan said with a smile.

After an hour of playing, Linda was fully clothed, Tanya had her shorts and a shirt, while Dan and Benny were in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"This game is stupid and pointless." Dan said as he stood up to take off his last piece of clothing. "Look at me, I'm in the buff and you can't see anything because of all my fur and how is it that you won almost every hand?"

"Well all of you have very good poker faces. However, your Pokémon features gave you away. Tanya, with a good hand your tail twitched like you were about to pounce on something. With a lousy hand it was still. Dan, when you had a good hand you were fine, but if you had a lousy hand your ears would lie flat against your head like you were mad at the cards. Your face didn't show it but your ears spoke volumes."

"So you're saying I need to put on a hat before I play poker again." Dan remarked while Kevin got up and ran to the bathroom.

"That would help until you lose it in your next hand." Linda joked.

"So what tipped you off about me?" Benny asked as he buttoned up his shirt that he pulled out of the pile.

"Your left tail." She replied.

Lisa was about to elaborate when Kevin excitedly exited the lavatory. "Hey guess what? I just learned a something from this game I was playing on the TV." He beamed.

"So, what did you learn?" Dan asked as he shuffled the deck to play something that didn't involve betting.

"I learned a new attack! It's called-" Kevin began

"The Kamehameha?" Dan interrupted with a laugh.

"No, it's called-" Kevin tries again.

"Chidori?" Benny calls out with a guess.

"It doesn't involve hand signs." Kevin explained as he rolled his eyes

"Oh! It's the Rasengan then!" Dan exclaimes.

"Are you done yet?" Kevin scowls while holding his tail like a brush.

"Is it a Partial Transmutation?"

"Ha ha ha, that's a good one Tanya." Dan laughs.

"Oh come on, not you too." Kevin whined.

"Babbo Version 3, Gargoyle." Digit said.

"Look, if you're going to guess, at least guess a Pokémon attack!" Kevin fumed.

Everybody went silent and a lone voice called out, "Splash?"

"Way to go Lisa!" Dan cheered as everybody started laughing and listing useless and weak Pokémon moves.

Kevin took his tail in his right hand, brought it up to the left side of his head and started pushing the tip towards the room in front of him. Amazingly, the tip made contact with what appeared to be an invisible barrier. Kevin then proceeded to draw a green line that kind of resembled the loop-de-loop on a roller coaster. As soon as Kevin's green brush tipped tail left the invisible surface, a strong gust picked up in the room. Napkins, magazines, and anything light weight, scattered everywhere across the Cypher break room. After a few seconds, the wind died down and the floating mark, which appeared to be the source of the wind, vanished.

"What was that?" Benny asked.

"It's a gust. If I make the mark bigger the gust might be stronger. If I become a flying type, I know it will be stronger. I'm going to try again."

"Not in here you won't. You already made a mess. Do you want to ruin the reward program for the other morphs?" Lisa furiously asked.

"Some reward. We work hard for a full month just to get one lousy day in here?" Dan complained while taking a bite out of a sandwich that he pulled out of a brown paper bag.

"Can't you just be positive for once?" Lisa groaned. "And where did you get that from?"

"Fine. The best thing about being a pessimist is either you are proven right, or you are pleasantly surprised. Is that upbeat enough for you?"

"That's deep. You should work for Hallmark." Benny commented while thoughtfully rubbing his bovine muzzle.

"You really think Dan could do that? I don't see it."

"He was being sarcastic, Kevin." Lisa sighed. "Now where did you get that food?"

"I got it from the fridge."

"You shouldn't take food that doesn't belong to you."

"Yeah? Well your team shouldn't take humanity that doesn't belong to them. Look at me! When I get out of here do you think I'll be treated like a human? No! I won't be able to go to my favorite restaurant, or any public building, unless I am wearing a stiff harness and I have a blind human with me. I am viewed as property. I can be bought, sold, stolen, put down, or even neutered; all without my say in the matter. I won't be able to vote when I get older. I think the only thing going for us right now is that Pokéballs don't work on morphs." Dan yelled as his fur stood on end.

"I'm not your enemy Dan. Please calm down."

Dan looked down at the ground to clear his furry head. "You're right. I am just so frustrated that if I don't take my anger out on something I am going to go fu-"

"DAN! I will not allow the dropping of the f-bomb in my no cuss zone. Keep it clean or I will impose a soapy sanction on your mouth." Lisa warned.

"I meant to say nuckin futs." Dan backpedaled.

"Nice save." Lisa responded with a scowl.

After the room was cleaned up, mostly by Kevin, everybody went back to relaxing and enjoying their day off.

* * *

Sanction n. a punishment imposed as a result of breaking a law or rule.

I need some ideas. Feel free to PM your plot thoughts.

Can you figure out which shows I pulled the attacks from?


	18. Don't break the break room

Sorry about the delay. I want to get this up before the year is over. I also am sorry this chapter is short. The next one will be longer.

Also, I would like to mention that I have added a chapter to "Quick to Judge"

* * *

(Lisa's POV) 

"Kevin, you've been at that game for over five hours now. Don't you want to take a break? You've spent almost your entire time here on that thing." I asked the morph that was keeping the TV to himself.

"Later, I have six more brush techniques to collect. I'm hoping I can use them in real life. Maybe I can get thunder to actually work." Kevin explained while never taking his eyes off of the screen.

"I thought you already learned thunder from that Raichu that was run down, or did you accidentally delete that file from memory." Digit said. "Shall I attempt to recover it."

"No my Pokédex is fine, Digit."

"I am not referring to the memory of the Pokédex."

"No offence, Digit, but I really don't want another personality in my head."

"Are you concerned I will damage something."

"No, not at all, it's just-"

"That there's nothing in there for him to screw up!" Dan interjected.

"What was that?" Kevin glared at Dan with a scowl. "Oh crap!"

"Ha ha, made you lose a life." Dan taunted.

"If all you want to do is learn the brush strokes, why don't you load somebody else's game instead of starting from scratch?" Linda asked.

"But this way is more fun. Oh wow! A Ninetales! I think I'm in love. What? I have to fight her? This game sucks." Kevin growled.

"Kevin, it's just a game. No Pokémon are ever hurt when these games are made." Linda explained.

"I know that; it's just the principle." Kevin whined.

"Then load somebody else's game, and skip that part. That way you won't have to fight the fox and you can still learn the brush techniques that you want." Linda gently reasoned.

"Yeah, but if I load a future save game, then the fox would be dead. I don't want to play after a person that savagely beat a Ninetales." Kevin said while looking down at the controller.

"Tell me you're kidding. Are you really that stupid? Get a life!" Dan bristled.

"Ha ha, made your fur stand on end." Kevin laughed as he quickly dropped his act and continued where he left off.

"Dammit! I need a brush." Dan growled as everyone chuckled at his fluffy appearance.

"You're welcome to use mine, just don't pull too hard." Kevin laughed has he paused the game and held out his green tipped tail.

"You know. The way you two. Go at it. I'd think. You were brothers." Benny's muffled voice explained between licks of an empty and almost clean box of strawberry ice cream.

"Stop that Benny, that's rude. People don't lick food containers clean." I complained.

"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, must I keep reminding you." Dan sweetly said before yelling, "WE AREN'T PEOPLE ANYMORE!"

"That's still no excuse to act like an animal." I countered.

"Well when somebody invents a useful fork that can fit between four long fangs, I'll consider using it." Dan explained before flashing his pearly whites with a happy, yet menacing smile.

"Would you use chopsticks if I gave you some?"

Dan held up his five fingered hand and asked "What do these look like?"

I studied the appendage before giving a reply. He has an opposable thumb. Dan's index and middle 'fingers' were actually thick, sharp, and unbendable black claws which, now that I thought about it, moved like actual chopsticks. His remaining fingers are human sized and still half as long as those claws of his. I overheard him complaining that he can't give someone 'the finger' anymore, but I think that's a good thing.

"Do what you want." I sighed. "But you should abide by some rules though. You are not a person, but you're better than an animal." I replied knowing what was coming next.

This is the point in our almost weekly argument where Dan would make some smartass racist remark about how people are no better than animals. Fortunately, Digit interrupted.

"Now that you mention it, Lisa, I have been compiling a file on Morph Mannerisms. It has been decided through observation that licking a container clean is to be considered a compliment to the cook. It shows that you enjoyed the meal. However, leaving food on your facial features is to be considered rude. Benny." Digit said as he tapped his beak causing the Tauros to lick his big nose with his long tongue.

"Whatever. Just make sure that you clean your plates and put them back." I requested.

"Okay." Dan grinned.

I somehow knew by the look on his face that he was about to do something ornery.

"Let me rephrase that; Make sure the dishes get cleaned with soap and water. Not with your tongue." I repeated while looking Dan in the eyes.

"What? Don't you trust me?" The Zangoose asked.

"I trust you. I trust that you will do something to tick off the people that use this room." I accused as I reclined in a chair by the door.

* * *

(Benny's POV) 

"You want help drying the dishes?" Kevin asked me. "I think I might be able to use heat wave or sunny day."

"You unleash any one of those attacks in here and you will be cleaning up melted plastic for weeks; and that's if they don't kill you first." I cautioned.

"Yeah, I guess I wasn't thinking." Kevin replied.

"What else is new?" Dan chuckled.

"Excuse me for a moment, Benny." Kevin said as he performed his favorite move, Conversion 2.

"Here we go again." I whispered to myself as I witnessed Kevin's tail change color from a normal green to a color I've never seen on him before. It was tan. I briefly wondered what type Kevin was becoming when I also noticed a slight bulking up of his muscles. Since Dan taunted Kevin, and taunt is a dark type attack, that means Kevin has become a fighting or steel type.

Dan growled as he took his battle stance. His claws were out front with his palms facing Kevin. His human fingers were curled in a fist while his sharp claws remained straight. Dan's tail, which was wagging with excitement of the upcoming battle, knocked a coffee mug off the table behind him. The cup shattered on impact alerting Lisa to a potential problem.

"If you're going to fight in here then I'm taking you back to your square ball!" Lisa hollered from the Snore -Re- Lax chair. "Now knock it off!"

"Square ball?" Dan questioned.

"Cantankerous Pokémon sleep in a ball with a lock." Lisa stated.

"I'm not a Pokémon!" Dan growled.

"You were just whining an hour ago that you weren't a person. So if you're not a person, and you're not a Pokémon, then what are you?"

"I am a morph, the best of both worlds." Dan said with pride.

"Then act like it." Lisa grinned.

Boy was Dan pissed! I was getting ready to restrain the grouch in case his temper release valve failed to open. Lucky for him it did.

"Hmmph! I'm going to take a nap." Dan grumbled as he stomped over to the soft couch and flopped down with his back toward us.

I wanted to say 'good boy' but I didn't want to push my luck.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Linda and Tanya found a chess set and were playing checkers using Pokéchow as pieces. They used the pawns from the chess set to king a checker. Digit watched them play and recalculated the potential winner with each move.

Kevin quit playing that game after he found out he had to beat the Ninetales a third time. He was now watching that ninja show on Cartoon Network. Benny was still grazing on the ice cream, and of course, Dan was sleeping like a bump on a log.

* * *

Things will be picking up soon as the morphs go back to work. 

Remember to review. Check out my other story too!


	19. Joy's problem

had this on my computer for a while. It's time to see what Joy is doing.

I am sorry for the wait.

* * *

CH 19: Joy to the world

(Joy's POV)

I was working in my office, finishing up some major details with my damage control project the day after Evice made his announcement allowing a small reward to be given to the morphs. While he was talking, I made a mental checklist before my desperate plan could be put into action. I am slowly becoming a morph. Therefore, I must make the human to morph ratio favor the morphs. Now, the paint on the machine is dry and the Pokéballs are sealed. My face is still free of hair and my mirrored glasses hide my eyes.

I was about to make my own announcement when I was interrupted by a moan.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked the man as I placed the phone receiver back on the hook.

"How are you feeling Doctor Black? Oh, I've been better Joy, thanks for asking, and how are you doing?" Black replied.

"Now that you have the pleasantries out of the way," I frowned while not appreciating his sarcasm one bit, "How long have you been awake?" I repeated.

"Not very long." He sighed. "How long have I been out?"

"About a week, I used an older formula to promote healing to make sure you wouldn't die on me. That is why you were out for so long. A lot has happened since you were shot by your former employer." I explained.

"Care to elaborate on that?" He asked as he rubbed the blue fur that sprouted around his eyes. I noticed the skin on the insides of his ears turned a deeper shade of red when he noticed that he was wearing nothing but fur and his Teddiursa boxers.

I explained the events from his arrival to now and my current plan. I even explained a bit about what's happening to me. Perhaps I'll tell him more later. The transformation did eliminate a lot of his body fat making him look thin, strong, and kind of attractive.

"You're not thinking straight." The morphed Doctor accused.

_'You have no idea.'_ I thought as I diverted my attention towards a clipboard on the wall.

"And what the hell happened to Mewthirtysix?" The Manectric morph demanded with a snarl.

"About that. Um, well you see, when I opened its Pokéball, the Pokémon decided that I no longer look or smell like the person he was ordered to obey."

"So it took off and destroyed itself." Dr. Black finished.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"When I programmed it, I placed restraints that prohibited it from thinking about itself. Also, I made it to examine a person's brainwave pattern. Since you are becoming a dark type, I assume that Mewthirtysix was no longer able to gain access into your mind. When that happened, well to make a long story short, ka-boom. Black explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So now tell me why I'm not thinking straight."

"If you make an announcement like what you are planning there will be rioting and utter chaos."

"That won't happen. Most of the people treat their Pokémon as a meal ticket. If their Pokémon dies, no more free lunch. They will take care of their partners, but I doubt they will rush. So don't worry your pointy little head; I've got everything under control." I replied.

"Well, I guess I can't talk you out of this then." Black said as he carefully walked over to a comfortable chair. "So what are you going to do with me?"

"If I make you my new assistant, you won't have to join the other electric morphs. Besides, the head trainer of that group is one nasty person. Compared to her, she makes me look like a saint." I explained to my new partner as I picked up the phone and made my own announcement.

"Attention all agents and staff of Cypher, I regret to inform you that there has been an outbreak of Rabies. All Pokémon and trainers must take preventive measures and come to my office for vaccinations. This is not a drill. Pokémon will be transferred to new sterilized Pokéballs and be quarantined for one week." I announced over the loudspeaker. "This disease can be caught by humans and Pokémon alike. Death almost invariably results two to ten days after the first symptoms. Morphs will get vaccinations after all Cypher employees and Pokémon are cared for. I want the attendants for the normal and electric types first." I added as an afterthought to prevent a mob of people.

* * *

"Hi Joy, did you find your Mightyena?" Lisa asked after she stepped into my office and closed the door. "Cute shorts, by the way." She commented to the Manectric morph that was standing by my side.

"Yes I did. He was hiding because he contracted this illness and he didn't want to hurt me when he lost his mind. The symptoms were just beginning to show. My only brother, Joyson, had to put him down." I explained as sadly as I could without sounding fake. "I sent his Pokéball out to get dipped in bronze."

"I am sorry to hear that." Lisa said as she avoided my eyes, which were concealed behind my mirrored sunglasses, and fidgeted with a red ring on her finger that looked like a piece of fire stone. "I didn't know you had a brother." The girl queried trying to change the subject as I took her Pokéball to the 'healing machine'.

"Yeah, my parents weren't very creative when it came to naming us and my dad would not allow his only son to have a girl's name; even if he does have pink hair like everybody else in the family."

"How come I never seen Joyson in the pictures at the Pokémon centers?"

"Somebody had to hold the camera. Anyways, we are getting sidetracked." I explained as I pulled out one of my doctored up Pokéballs from the trash bin of the hidden morphing machine that was still in plain view. "Now listen carefully. Your Pokémon is quarantined inside this new sanitized Pokéball. If the seal is broken before a week has passed the Pokémon must be revaccinated and be confined for an additional two weeks, plus it will be at a greater risk of contracting the extremely deadly disease. Now it's time for your vaccination shots."

I pulled out the four syringes from the compartment on the side of the machine and administered the pseudo-medication as a proper doctor would.

"So why don't you just put the ball in quarantine mode?" She asked. I ignored her while I administered her shots.

'_Shit! I can't tell her that quarantine mode only works on occupied Pokéballs._' I nervously thought.

"Well?" She asked a little concerned.

"I can answer that if I may." Black said as he held a tray with alcohol and cotton balls.

"Go ahead." I replied hoping that his explanation would be a good one.

"In quarantine mode, a ball cannot be opened until a nurse at a Pokécenter allows it. If a Morph gets out of line, a trainer is still able to access his or her Pokémon."

"That's correct, good boy." I praised as I watched his ears redden in a blush. I also barely suppressed a laugh as he wagged his tail. "Just remember that using the Pokémon will put it at a very high risk of dying so don't open the ball until I give the all clear."

"I understand." Lisa frowned as she took her unknowingly empty Pokéball back.

The rest of the day went by without a hitch. I requested a team over the loudspeaker, and they showed up. I gave them their shots, and they were out the door. It took the entire day to completely 'vaccinate' only five out of thirteen groups. Many of the grunts came by with a full set of six Pokémon. I had to tell them that I only had enough vaccine for one human and one Pokémon. I explained that if they want the rest of their Pokémon protected, they would have to come back next week when I had more of the anti-virus. As interesting as using multiple Pokémon on a single person sounds, I have no time to experiment.

* * *

That evening, while I was relaxing and thinking about the future, specifically mine, in my favorite recliner at home, a loud mechanical noise suddenly filled the air. I slowly and silently slipped out of the chair, grabbed my aluminum bat, and stealthily stalked the sound. It was coming from the kitchen. My heart felt like it wanted to jump out of my chest. I was able to see everything in great detail even though the lights were off. I would have reflected on this if I wasn't preoccupied with the thought of a possible intruder in my home. There is no way who or whatever was in there is going to get the drop on me. I quickly spun around a corner with my bat in the air as I unconsciously emitted a low, menacing growl. The room was empty. I was shocked to discover that my refrigerator was the culprit. I have never heard it make that sound before. My first thought was that I was going to have to invest in a new appliance. That refrigerator was supposed to be ultra-quiet! I placed the bat on the table as I heard another growl. This one came from my stomach. I heard the seal around the door release its hold on the frame as I pulled open the door. Wow! That bulb puts out a lot of light for a tiny little thing.

Even though I was blinded by the miniature bulb, I was still able to somewhat guess what was inside every one of the white, Styrofoam boxes that were carefully stacked in the fridge, by smell alone. My mouth watered and my tail wagged as I could scent the leftover spaghetti from last night, the pepperoni and cheese pizza from the day before, and the Magikarp with Tarragon-leek sauce from the weekend. When I make dinner, I make reservations.

I pulled out a box at random and closed the door.

Before I opened the box I lifted it up to my nose and inhaled deeply to savor the aroma.

"Bleah! How long has this thing been in there?" I asked the box as I braved a peek inside.

The food in the box was covered with a fine white carpet of mold.

"Well that killed my appetite, whew." I said as I pinched my nose. My eyes opened wider then ever when I realized that my nose felt painfully different.

As of late, I have been constantly looking at my reflection at work to make sure I was still able to pass myself off as a human. When I gazed upon my mirror image, the first thing I noticed that my ears were now pointy and they were sitting proudly on top of my head. I snarled at the reflection in the mirror. My ears unconsciously folded flat against my skull without me even thinking about making them move. Then I noticed my nose. It was black and blue like somebody punched me there. It still had a human profile, but it was textured like a dog's and it even hurt to touch it. My face was still human shaped, but there wasn't a spot of skin left on my face that was not covered in soft hair. At this point I suppose I should start calling it fur now. I looked like a were-dog from one of those bad 'B' movies that those two robots heckle. Because of my recent case of insomnia, I find myself watching corny TV shows to help me try and get some sleep; without much success. I cleared my head of these distracting thoughts as I concentrated on the task at hand: Getting ready for bed.

I began my routine with a simple toothbrush and mint toothpaste. While I was brushing I felt a quick, sharp pain in my mouth. I quickly spit into the sink to see some pink color in the white paste. As the bloody liquid drained I saw four white objects appear in the sink. I ran my tongue around my mouth to feel four gaps where pearly white teeth used to be. I opened my mouth to see the points of new teeth painfully poking out of my gums. These new canines looked like they were going to be really sharp. I just hope they stay hidden in my mouth so I don't scare the other people coming in for their Pokémorphing, I mean vaccinations. Surprisingly enough, I was not upset. I was resigned to my fate of being a Pokémorph like the others. What did upset me was what happened next.

I let my bathrobe fall to the floor around my feet. When I examined my chest I made a shocking discovery. The pimples that were growing were actually turning out to be nipples. I had two tiny pair of grey breasts hidden within the soft grey fur on my body. I couldn't see them in the reflection in the mirror because of the thick fur that was growing on my chest. If I wasn't looking for them, then I would not notice them because they are so well hidden. My own human pair looked like they were shrinking smaller with every passing day. Currently, they were still present and covered with the same fur like on the rest of my body. Finally, I came to the part of my inspection that I was dreading the most. It was that tiny pouch below my navel. I placed my hand on the spot. My eyes widened in horror as I felt something that does not belong on any kind of living, female, creature. My brain was so overloaded by this foreign feeling that it just decided to shut down.

"I'm glad you could join us. It's the five O'clock club, on WPIX 106.5, The Vulpix. We're the station where you pix the mix." The radio announced as the alarm in my bedroom turned on. I groaned as I automatically reached over to hit the snooze bar like I do every morning. I painfully remembered that I wasn't even in my bedroom when my hand harshly made contact with an open drawer that was where my clock would have been had I been in my bedroom. I rolled over onto my back and slowly sat up while rubbing my wrist, and painfully sitting on my tail. It took me a while, but I recalled the events leading up to my current position on the floor. Now I know what happens when a male Pokémon is merged with a female human. It's a shame that I didn't obey company policy of having a Pokémon that was the same gender as the owner. If that stupid VP would actually listen to his employees I wouldn't be in this mess and he wouldn't be dead.

"Then again," I said aloud to the empty room as I thought about the events after his death.

"So; are you going to the funeral Joe?"

"Yeah, I just was going to put in an appearance for the boss and leave. I'm not doing this for myself."

"What are you talking about? Of course you're doing this for yourself. After all, you want to make sure he's really in there, right?" I chuckled.

"Yeah! Maybe I can get them to bury him upside down so if he tries to dig out, he'll just go deeper!" Joe laughed.

Once I finished thinking about that wonderful party, that the boss was unaware of, that was held after the services. I got ready for work as I have been doing these past few days. I have since added a white surgeon's mask to hide my nose and teeth, a baseball cap to conceal my alert ears, and a set of novelty ears I once wore to a costume party (although removing that hokey arrow without breaking the ears proved to be a challenge.) I now appeared to be an average human once again.

* * *

Again, I am sorry for the wait.


	20. Fighting Chance

This is just what you have been waiting for; another chapter. I hope it's good. Sorry for the delay.

(Lisa's POV)

"Well guys, my Pokémon and I are now inoculated against rabies. I just wish I could see how my Vulpix is doing, but I can't or I'll risk infecting her." I explained as an announcement requesting presence of the grass type escorts in Joy's office.

"Yeah, I hope she's doing okay in there. I would hate to be confined in a Pokéball for a week." Kevin agreed while staring at the Pokéball with a look of concern and a little bit of longing. "I can't imagine what a Pokémon would do in there to keep from getting bored."

"Heh, I can imagine." Dan stated with a smirk.

"Good Grief! Is that all you ever think about, Dan?" Tanya accused while the fur on her tail stood on end.

"I don't know what's wrong with sleeping, but somebody's mind is in the gutter." Dan laughed.

"You were not thinking about sleeping and it wouldn't **be** in the gutter if you didn't keep dragging it down there with your stupid innuendos." Tanya spat.

"Anyway," I sighed, "We are scheduled to use the gym today and we will be sparing with the electric team who is lead by a nasty old hag by the name of Janice. Let's go!" I explained as I opened the door to let my team out for some exercise and training.

When my team arrived in the designated battle arena, I told my morphs to just use the equipment and have fun until the other team shows up.

Dan the Zangoose morph strapped on a bunch of lead weights and practiced with a beat up punching bag that had a few orange spots that were not covered with silvery duct tape. It's nice to see that his claws finally grew back from that fight with his old Pokémon.

Benny, the Tauros morph, kept busy by tackling a weighted sled that football players used to use before Team Cipher acquired it. I could just imagine him in a numbered jersey. Although I don't know how they would put a helmet on him with those huge horns on his head, he'd still be one linebacker I would never want to meet on the field. I also imagined him working in a china shop of all places. I could even imagine hearing the sound of the shattering of delicate crystal in my mind.

Kevin used his 'Shadow Clone Jutsu', as he likes to call it now. He got the idea from his Pokédex, which somehow started working and has the ability to pick up television signals. Unlike the show with the ninjas, no matter how hard he tries, he is only able to create one clone. On a positive note, that one clone is able to think and move on its own. In fact, when Kevin plays checkers against his clone, he looses more often than he wins. I used to think playing a game against a clone would be pointless and always end in a draw.

'_There must be something special about Kevin's clone. I mean, how can an almost exact copy have a completely different personality?'_ I thought out loud as they played a quick game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, to see who would get the treadmill while the other one ran around the gym track.

Linda, the Kecleon morph, was busy jogging around the perimeter of the gym with Kevin while changing colors to blend in with the wall. Since her clothes don't change color, all I could see was a T-shirt float around the gym.

Tanya the Skitty kept herself busy by perfecting her balancing skills. I guess having a tail really helps in that department. She looks so graceful on that balance beam. I wonder if having a tail would improve my balance. Well, that's one mystery I really don't want an answer to.

Digit, the digital Pokémorph, wasn't doing anything in terms of training that I could see.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"My hard drive is slightly fragmented from the creation and deletion of multiple programs that I have created and modified." Digit said

"Mental exercise is supposed to be done inside your kennel, I mean, sleeping quarters. You should try to do something a little more physical." I scolded.

"Sigh, very well then. What task do you want me to execute." Digit said.

_'Did he just say 'sigh'?' _ I thought to myself. "I don't care what you do just as long as you are doing something to better yourself physically." I explained.

"If you do not care what I do then you should not care while I beta test the latest revision of my newest functioning program." Digit said as his pixels rearranged and changed colors to look somewhat like me. "What do you think?" He said in his synthetic voice.

"Wow Digit, you look like an 8-bit version of me. It's also kind of creepy that you still sound like a computer too."

"Apparently I need to increase the resolution of my new form. I am sure there will be other bugs I will need to patch. For example, I can only hold a new form for five minutes before reverting to my original configuration. Currently, I am trying to extend that time to one half of one hour."

"A normal Porygon can't learn transform; I'm impressed you can do what you do now. So, could you turn back now, please? It's really disturbing."

As Digit thankfully reverted to his original form, the door to the gym opened. The first to enter was a man dressed in official looking referee clothing. A moment later, three grunts dressed in black, followed by six electric type morphs, (one of which, I have never seen before in my life) in strange leg irons, followed by seven more human grunts, entered the gym. Finally, an older woman with a whip in her left hand and a sealed Pokéball on her right hip walked through the door. I get the feeling that those rumors about her being, well, to put it nicely, a bitch, might be true after all.

"Hello Lisa. I see you have been busy. I am disgusted how much you allow your morphs to do as they please. Training like that makes for weak Pokémon and Pokémorphs. I trust my morphs to wipe the floor with yours. Anode, Cathode! You're up first!" The trainer exclaimed as she cracked her whip. One of the grunts removed the special grounding irons from the two female morphs. Their fur was almost gone from where the strange clasps bound their legs.

"I guess it's ladies first then. Tanya and Linda, you're up." I calmly said as they entered the battle arena while everybody else gathered around me.

"Now before we begin the battle; would the trainers care to make a wager on the outcome?" A Cipher grunt dressed with a black and white striped shirt asked while sending out a pair of Pokémon to assist him.

"I thought gambling was illegal." I said to the ref.

"What part of 'criminal organization' don't you understand? Do you think Cipher gives a Raticate's ass about what is legal?" Dan asked me.

"I guess you have a point." I told Dan before addressing the ref. "I do not wish to place a bet."

"Normal team declines to place a wager. Electric team, do you accept?"

"Pathetic. You don't want to bet because you know your going to lose. I wager 5,000 credits."

"Electric team puts 5,000 credits in the pot. Will you accept that wager or would you like to forfeit the match?"

"Lisa, you do realize that by not matching the first bet you automatically lose and will owe the opponent the value of what is in the pot right now." Digit said.

"They can't force somebody to wager money." I replied.

"Actually, they do, and therefore, they can." Digit said.

While I was thinking about what to do, my opponent threw a few insults at me and my team. I was not going to let that cretin talk about my friends like that. "Ref, I will accept that wager and raise it an additional 1,000 credits. I believe in my team."

"Okay, Normal team increased the wager 1,000 credits. Electric team, you may accept, forfeit, or request half of the raise." The ref addressed the woman with the whip.

"What does request half the raise mean?" I whispered to Dan.

"If she does that then the ref asks you if you accept or not. If you accept, her raise and your raise would be 500 each and the fight begins. If you decline, the increase remains at the original 1,000 and the opponent is asked to accept and begin the battle, or forfeit with all money currently in the pot going to you. You were pretty smart letting her make the first addition to the pot. I've heard that she attacks her opponents financially by constantly betting the most allowed." Dan whispered with a scowl.

"Electric team has accepted the raise. The current pot value is at 12,000 credits." The ref announced as he picked up a red and green flag. He raised the green flag in his right hand. "Normal team: Kecleon and Skitty." Then he raised the red flag. "Electric team: Ampharos and Jolteon." The ref sharply lowered both flags and shouted "Begin!"

(Round 1)

"You know what I expect from you. Don't disappoint me!" The trainer harshly scolded her electric type morphs.

"Close attack Jolteon and keep your distance from Ampharos." I called to my morphs in the arena. "You can win this!"

"I don't know any non-contact moves, Lisa." Linda called as she used fury swipes on the Ampharos. After the second hit, her skin turned yellow as electricity from the morph's special ability paralyzed her muscles. Ampharos made a fist as she focused her elemental energies to her hand and thunderpunched her opponent. Linda was knocked back by the blow. The power of the attack would have caused some serious damage if she didn't have the color change ability to change her type. The physical element of the attack still hurt though.

Meanwhile, Tanya took a breath of air and started to gently sing a soft, relaxing lullaby while moving her tail back and forth, to and fro, slowly, rhythmically, and hypnotically. While she was doing this, Jolteon yawned and relaxed her muscles. Her eyelids were starting to get heavy. She softly sank to her knees, curled up on the floor, and fell asleep.

"You pathetic excuse for a morph; get up now!" The trainer yelled as she made noise with her whip.

"Allow me." Tanya smirked as she ran up to the Jolteon to give a powerful Wake-Up Slap which is even more powerful on an opponent that is currently sawing logs. The force of the blow laid Jolteon flat on her back, rudely awakened, and slightly dazed.

"Cathy! Are you okay?" The Ampharos yelled to her friend as she shoved the paralyzed Kecleon to take care of her friend who obviously has not battled as much.

"Oooog five more minutes, mom." Jolteon groaned from the floor.

"You'll pay for that!" Cathy shouted as she charged her electrical abilities to their limits while dodging the attacks of two opponents that were trying not to run into each other. Once she was fully charged, she quickly discharged the energy to strike everybody in the arena. My morphs were both knocked out. The Jolteon, on the other hand, actually recovered from the attack and looked ready to go another round.

"Whoa! What just happened Ann?" Cathy asked as she quickly got into her battle stance.

"First round completed. Winner is Janice. Both teams remove your morphs from the field."

"Kevin and Digit, please bring back Tanya and Linda so I can treat their injuries." I said.

Once the pair of morphs brought their teammates next to me the ref continued the battle procedures.

(Round 2)

"Trainers, choose your next team and send them out."

"Kevin and Digit, you're next." I remarked as I tended to Linda and Tanya.

"All right! This will be my first real fight with somebody other than Dan!" Kevin cheered.

"Ha ha, laugh it up dog boy." Dan said, clearly not amused.

"AC, DC; you will show no mercy!" Janice said as she snapped her fingers.

Smeargle and Porygon2 walked out to the field. Janice laughed at how scrawny and weak my morphs looked as a male Minun and a female Plusle entered the field. I paired Kevin with Digit for a reason.

"Janice, do you wish to add to the pot?" The referee asked.

"Of course I'll add another 5,000 because I know I'm going to win."

"Lisa?"

"I accept the wager and raise another 5,000. My team will kick your butt." I loudly said as Kevin slapped Digit on his back hard enough for his special ability to trace the Smeargle's inability to get confused. The plus or minus ability is worthless without the opposite ability also on your team.

"Janice?" The ref asked.

"I accept the raise. Do it." She said as her morphs prepared to launch their attacks as soon as the flags dropped.

"The pot contains 32,000 credits." The happy ref grinned before starting the match. Although to be fair, I'd be happy too if I got ten percent regardless of the outcome. "Begin!"

As soon as the flags began their decent the two mice morphs launched a thunder wave.

"Hey! They're not ready yet!" I yelled as the attack connected with my morphs. That was a cheap shot.

"Conversion2." The two morphs said in unison as the paralyzing wave of electricity flowed into their bodies. Digit changed to an earth tone color as small spikes grew out of his digitized skin tearing his shirt. The Smeargle's tail paint turned a brown color, but that was the only physical change I could see.

"AC, DC, now use thunder! Knock them out." She yelled as she cracked the whip again.

"Dodge it!" I screamed out as the two paralyzed morphs stood there, unable to move, and took the attack head on.

"Looks like another victory. There is no way a normal morph could withstand an attack like that." The trainer with the whip cackled as a cloud of smoke slowly revealed both of my morphs.

"You know, my joints have been stiff since that thunder wave and this thunder felt really good. Could you ask them to do that again?"

Kevin asked his opponent's trainer with a smile as he cracked his knuckles while the paralysis effect was forced out of the bodies of both ground type morphs.

At least, I think Kevin was smiling. It's hard to tell when his sharp teeth are being bared like that.

"What? They're still standing? How is that possible? AC, DC, Dynamic Punch!" The trainer yelled as her whip made a sharp snap.

Without me having to issue a single command, Kevin and Digit made their moves.

Digit started off with an attack called magnet rise. This allowed him to levitate for five minutes.

"Earrrrrth." Kevin said as he jumped up in the air.

"Quake!" The Smeargle yelled as his right foot glowed as it struck the floor causing everybody who was touching the battle area in the gym to take massive damage, thanks to his special type attack bonus, now that he was a grounder. The area where the trainers and non-battling morphs stand was isolated from the shockwave by massive springs.

As soon as the Plusle and Minun weakly got up off the floor, their trainer started to verbally abuse the unfortunate creatures.

While AC and DC were distracted, Kevin spotted an opening and took advantage of the situation. He quickly ran to the left, grabbed the tip of his tail and swung it out in front of him in a wide arc causing two purple paint shards to fly off of the tip.

The morphs were surprised when the paint barely missed the pair and imbedded itself into the trainer's chest before disappearing.

"Owch! What the hell was that?" The woman demanded.

"Oops. That toxic attack was meant to poison your morphs, but it looks like I got you by mistake. Oh well." Kevin stated as I noticed a small smile on their opponents faces.

"Pokémon are not allowed to attack trainers! I'll make you pay for that!"

"Janice, stepping on the battle grounds is an automatic forfeit of this round." The ref quickly reminded the irate trainer before she could rush the battlefield.

"When this match is over you're dead, Smeargle!" Janice screamed.

"That is strange. Toxic should always poison an opponent." Digit said as Kevin started to try out his new attacks he picked up from that game in the break room.

He drew a brown line in front of him. This line wasn't painted on the ground; it actually floated in front of him. It looked like he was painting on an undetectable wall. As soon as his tail came off the invisible canvas, the paint instantly hardened and swiftly cut through the air towards the Plusle morph. She was struck on the chest causing her to be knocked off of her feet and land on her back. Kevin just pulled off an impressive slash attack.

"Way to go Kevin!" I cheered as Digit launched a Tri-attack at the Minun who was barely able to dodge it.

"You two are a disgrace! You will do better or else." The electric team trainer yelled. I saw the mice cringe. That 'or else' must be something really unpleasant.

Just as Janice was threatening her morphs, Kevin made a circular motion with his tail above his head. A large brown circle appeared toward the top of the ceiling. Once he pulled the appendage off of the invisible surface he was drawing on; the brown circle collapsed upon itself and started to glow like a miniature sun. Now that 'Sunny day' was in effect, Kevin's fire attacks would work like a fire type's attack without the boost from the mini sun.

Next, Kevin quickly drew a reddish-brown fire blast symbol in front of him which, when completed, ignited and shot forward to hit the Plusle with an intense blast of flame. The Minun was then struck by Digit.

"Plusle and Minun are both unable to battle. The victor of round two is Lisa."

"I didn't do anything this round. My morphs are the real winners." I explained to the ref.

"You haven't worked here very long, have you?" The ref replied to me before announcing the next round.

(Round 3)

"The pot is now at 52,000 credits. Send out your next morphs." The ref declared.

"Buzz, get out there, Anode, you go again."

"Can I go out again? I want to try a couple more new moves." Kevin asked me.

"I guess I can sit this one out. I am curious about these new moves of yours, especially since you won't stop talking about them." Dan replied.

"Okay then, Kevin and Benny, go for it." I said.

"Dibs on the dog!" Ann called before her Electabuzz friend stuck her with the bull.

"I wanted to fight the mutt." Buzz replied.

"If you have a death wish gentleman, try to take us down; but before you do you should know that this morph is Bash, The Stampede." Kevin warned with a malicious grin.

"Wha- what did you just say?!" The Electabuzz asked as he took a step backward out of fear.

"That's Bash?! I heard he punched a truck in the radiator and ripped the engine off the motor mount while it was still running!" A trembling Jolteon explained from the sidelines. "I'm glad I'm not fighting him."

"Will you shut up? You're not helping!" Buzz yelled to the peanut gallery.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, Kevin." Benny moaned as he squared off with the electric opponents. "You didn't see what happened that day."

"Can't you just act the part? Maybe they will chicken out and run away." Kevin suggested. "We might not have to fight at all."

"Who's worse, that stupid cow, or me?" Janice yelled at her two gladiators.

Just as Janice said those words, I noticed Benny's eyes come to life with a fierce intensity I have never seen from him before. I always thought of Benny as a gentle giant. When he works the gardens, wild Pidgey feel safe enough to perch on his horns and rest. Now, he looks like the evil Minotaur of myth.

Bash took a step toward the morphs that were standing in front Janice while closing the fingers on his right hand into a fist. As soon as his hoof made contact with the floor, cracks appeared and spread around him. With that first step, it looked like he was standing in the center of a spider web, but instead of silk threads there was cracked concrete. When he took a second, quicker step, the concrete started to break and the air around his fist started to shimmer. It reminded me of what someone sees over a sidewalk on a hot summer day. I think he is preparing a devastating focus punch. The grunts across the room started to get nervous and got ready to grab and throw every Pokéball they could get their hands on.

"This is going to get ugly! Somebody do something, quick!" I yelled to my team as I snapped out of my fearful trance.

"I will handle this." Digit said as his digital eyes turned a shade of green that reminded me of those old monochrome monitors on an antique computer. He opened his beak to launch his attack. First I heard a short dial tone followed by a series of five rapid beeps like somebody was sending a fax with speed dial. Finally all of the living things inside of the stadium, friend and foe alike, clutched their ears in pain as Digit started to scream like a modem that was amplified by an Exploud. All of the Pokéballs in the room were reacting to the sound waves coming from the lifelike computer as if he was carrying on a conversation with the capture tools.

If Digit were to have waited two more seconds, Bash would have done serious damage to a certain human. Instead, the stampeding Bash was stopped in his tracks. A path of destroyed floor could be followed to where the bull currently stood with his hands over his ears.

The small buttons on the balls were rapidly flashing while Digit's eyes were starting to fill with tiny ones and zeros and my own eyes were starting to fill with tears. The ref's pantomime Pokémon, who were soundproofed against the noise thanks to a special ability, quickly ran to either side of the arena and prepared to erect barriers. As soon as Digit finished gathering and sending data, the noise stopped; and not a moment too soon.

"File done." Digit said with a chirp.

"Do you think you can be any louder?" Dan yelled.

"I do not know. Would you like me to attempt a retry." Digit said.

"No! I was being sarcastic." Dan complained.

"Sarcasm does not compute. I have declared this before." Digit said while Benny walked back to his side of the arena.

"Porygon2 used an attack, from the sidelines, before the match started, and is now considered a defeated morph. One point goes to Janice. The score is now: Lisa 2, Janice 3. There will be no change in the pot value. Ready? Begin!" The ref announced as the flags dropped.

"What are you standing around for? Attack already!" Janice yelled.

"I am not going anywhere near him. I forfeit the match!" Buzz yelled as he raised his yellow hand.

"Me too." Anode said. "Two against one isn't fair."

"Janice, do you accept your morph's surrender?"

"Hell no! Tauros, knock them out so I can send out my next team."

"Hey Janice, you do realize I don't have to switch out my team after every round. I think Bash The Stampede can stay in the ring for the rest of this match. What do you think, Bash The Stampede?"

"I really wish you wouldn't use my full nickname like that." Benny grumbled aloud. "It's embarrassing."

"I really wish I had a reputation like Bash's." Dan grumbled aloud.

"Would you boys like some cheese to go with your whine?" Tanya teased as she held an Ice pack to her head.

(Janice's POV)

Shit, if that cow stays on the field I'll have no chance of winning.

"Use the healing potions!" I shouted as the humans rushed to wake up the fainted morphs to get them ready to fight.

"Defeated morphs are not allowed back in the competition, Janice!" The ref yelled.

"I know that!" I responded as the humans prepared for a last ditch surge. I have never lost money at the arena and I'm not going to start now.

(Kevin's POV)

While everyone was distracted by the irate trainer, I quickly drew a medium sized circle in front of me, but unlike my 'Sunny day', I added a line to the circle. Now it resembles an upside down 'Q'. When I pulled my tail away, the circle filled with brown paint and expanded into a 3D sphere with a stiff rope sticking out of it. The rope ignited at the top, began to spark, and slowly burn its way toward the sphere.

"You idiot, that move knocks out the user!" Dan yelled from the sideline.

"But in the game,"

"This isn't a game Kevin! Cut the fuse with a slash!" Dan interrupted.

_It seemed like a good idea at the time._ I thought as I quickly drew a slash line to cancel the explosion.

"Um, guys? I'm out of paint, just like in the game." I nervously responded as I noticed that the tip of my tail was brilliant white and devoid of any ink.

"It's not a game!" Dan yelled again.

"Pretend it is Kevin! You have nothing to lose." Lisa called.

'_If the technique works in real life like it does in the game then I should have nothing to worry about.'_ I thought as I faced my creation.

"Hey electric team, let's play a game of hot potato!" I yelled as I tackled the large explosive with my shoulder. The bomb bounced across the floor like a ball towards the two opponents, who quickly got out of the way, as the fuse slowly burned.

"Woo Hoo! Way to go Smeargle!" A Pachirisu morph cheered as the ball of imminent doom came to a rest in front of Janice.

"Sandslash, tackle that ball!" Janice yelled as she quickly held out a Pokéball from her belt. The little monster ball shook in her hand and the lens glowed a bright orange, but no Pokémon came to help.

"I didn't know you wanted to play this game too." I teased.

"Ref, I don't know what's wrong with my Pokémon, but I sacrifice 10 percent from the pot for a barrier."

"Mr. and Mrs. Mime, use barrier in front of both trainers." The ref yelled to his Pokémon that are always out of their balls during battles. It appears to me that this isn't the only other time an errant attack just happened to place a trainer in harm's way.

As the fuse slowly crept toward the bomb, the pantomime Pokémon erected a barrier to protect Janice, much to the dismay of the electric type morphs.

(Lisa's POV)

I noticed that as the fuse on the bomb got shorter, so did Kevin's attention span. One moment he was alert and ready to fight, the next he seemed drowsy and lethargic. Since nobody rushed the field to cause the pot to be voided out completely, the Electabuzz bravely tried to tackle the explosive toward Benny. He probably did this since it wouldn't hurt their trainer with that clownish Pokémon protecting Janice. Unfortunately, as soon as Buzz touched the bomb, the fuse was instantly sucked into the ball causing it to explode. The Electabuzz was slammed unconsciously against the mime's barrier and Kevin passed out.

"One point goes to each trainer." The ref called "Remove the defeated morphs from the field and continue the match on my signal. Again, the score is 3 to 4, with Janice in the lead."

"I said I wanted to fight the dog." Ann scowled as Buzz was dragged off of the field. As soon as she looked at her opponent, her anger was replaced with fear.

(Benny's POV)

"E-excuse me M-Mr. Bash, I-I would appreciate it i-if you could, go easy on me?" A nervous Ann asked me.

"Hey! Why don't you just ask him to give up for you?" Janice yelled.

"Restart the match!" The ref yelled as he lowered both flags.

"Sorry about this, but I won't let Lisa down." I said as I made a fist with my right hand and began my charge again. Ann's back was pressed against the barrier. She was shaking like a leaf. With nowhere to go she closed her eyes and began to pray to any God that would listen. When I was in within striking distance, I brought my hoof hard fist just to the right of her head, shattering the barrier.

With the obstruction supporting Ampharos gone, she began falling backward. I followed up by pushing her rearward with the palm of my left hand. That shove sent her flying right into Janice and knocked both creatures down on the floor.

"Ringout! Winner is Lisa! The battle is tied." The ref shouted as the next match was being prepared. "Send out your next team for the final match."

I remained in the fighting area as Dan walked up next to me. On the other side of the field, A Pachirisu and a Jolteon walked out.

"Janice, you lost the last round so you may add to the pot."

"I wager nothing." The formerly over confident trainer said as she realized there was no way she was going to win.

"Lisa?"

"I'll see your zero wager and raise you 5,000."

"Janice?"

"I request half the raise."

"Lisa?"

"Let me think about that for a bit; Um, no. 5,000."

"Janice?"

"I forfeit the match." The trainer said as her two officially remaining morphs let out a sigh of relief.

"Lisa is the winner and is awarded 42,120 credits after deductions."

(Lisa's POV)

"Now that the match is over, I want to battle my remaining team." Janice sneered at her morphs.

"Very well, Tauros and Zangoose Vs. Pachirisu and Jolteon. Ready?" The ref announced.

"Not so fast, I said remaining team. That means everybody, Pokémon included!" She exclaimed as she pulled a Pokéball off of her belt. "Aggron, it's time to teach these morphs about obedience."

"You moron! There is something out here that could kill your Pokémon; and I'm not talking about me or Bash The Stampede over here!" Dan 'politely' warned as the capture tool began to shake wildly in Janice's hand. Eventually the ball became still.

"Not you too; what in hell is going on here?!" Janice wondered.

"Most of the Pokéballs in this room are in quarantine mode. The balls will not work unless they are unlocked at a Pokécenter." Digit said.

"Oh yeah? Well I guess I'll have to find one that isn't locked." Janice sneered as she reached for her personal Pokémon.

"Don't open that!" I cautioned. "Your Pokémon might end up like Joy's Mightyena."

"I don't care. Go Nidoqueen!" Janice yelled as she held the ball in front of her.

This ball was not like the others. In fact, this ball wasn't moving at all.

"That ball is empty. There is no Pokémon inside of it. Your decision to use an empty Pokéball is illogical." Digit said as Janice held the button in for five seconds, forcing the capture tool to open.

"So let me get this straight." The Plusle began. They cannot summon any Pokémon, correct?"

"Yes." Digit said.

"So if we were to say, oh, I dunno, get out of line, they wouldn't be able to do anything about it, correct?" The Minun finished with a hopeful grin as both morphs started throwing random sparks off their bodies.

"That is also true." Digit said.

In a normal Pokémon battle, a trainer would tell a Pokémon what to do and the creature would usually do what it was told. The thought process is that humans are smarter than Pokémon and the closer man and animal can synchronize, the more successful a team will be. I think that having humans tell a morph what to do is redundant because a morph cannot be more in sync with its own abilities than a Pokémon with a trainer. Yet, I also believe that without a human or a partner, a morph's potential power cannot be reached. Forcing a morph to perform against its will, or beating a morph into submission would increase its power as well. However, by doing that, they will not hesitate to turn on their trainer given the chance. Now that they have that chance, I wonder how far they will take it.

So, the Electric morphs have a chance to overthrow their captors. Will they do it? You bet they will! But, can they get away with it? Find out next time on Climbing the Corporate Ladder. (Yes, there will be a next time.)

Species, Gender, Name, Nickname

1. Ampharos, F, Ann, Anode

2. Jolteon, F, Cathy, Cathode

3. Pachirisu, M, Douglas, ?

4. Electabuzz, M, Roy, Buzz

5. Plusle, F, ? , AC

6. Minun, M, ? , DC

Human, F, Janice

1. Skitty, F, Tanya, N/A

2. Kecleon, F, Linda, N/A

3. Tauros, M, Benny, Bash The Stampede

4. Zangoose, M, Dan, Dangoose

5. Smeargle, M, Kevin (Picasso), N/A

6. Porygon2, N/A, Digit

Human, F, Lisa


	21. Instant Karma

I wrote this chapter during a bad case of writers block. I ended up deleting it because, it sucked, and Lisa was complaining that what I typed up was not what happened. She set me straight, and now I present chapter 21.

Instant Karma.

* * *

Lisa's POV

"So let me get this straight." The Plusle began. They cannot summon any Pokémon, correct?"

"Yes." Digit said.

"So if we were to say, oh, I dunno, get out of line, they wouldn't be able to do anything about it, correct?" The Minun finished with a hopeful grin as both morphs started throwing random sparks off their bodies.

"That is also true." Digit said.

"I have waited so long for this day." DC said as he slowly turned to face his soon to be ex-trainer.

"What are you staring at you rat?" Janice yelled "Attack that Tauros!"

"No."

"Care to rephrase that, little mouse?" Janice scowled while her knuckles turned white as she squeezed the handle of her whip in rage.

"So sorry!" DC quickly said as he held his hands up. "What I meant to say was, No. I'd rather attack you, you sadistic bitch." He calmly explained as he rotated both hands around to display two middle fingers.

"What!?" Janice shouted in disbelief. Her right eye was starting to twitch. I assume that this was the first time any morph dared to talk back to her.

"Are you deaf? He just called you a sadistic bitch, you dumb ass!" The Pachirisu, Douglas, shouted.

"I've had it with you!" Janice screamed as she swung the whip at the pastel Pokémorph.

Bash, who was standing behind Douglas, suddenly leaned forward into the path of the whip. The flogging that was intended for the electric squirrel was intercepted by Bash's right horn. The leather tip wrapped itself around the sharp, and potentially lethal, protrusion sticking out of the bull's head. He quickly jerked his head to the right causing the horn to sharply pull away from the angry trainer as the handle was ripped out of her hand.

"What's the tough little girl going to do without her little toy?" Bash mocked as he stood up straight and unwound the long piece of flexible leather from his horn before tossing the whip over a broad shoulder.

"I don't know about you but, I'm getting out of here." One of the grunts whispered to another before bolting towards the door. When the poor grunt hit the door he actually bounced off of it. As he lay on the floor with a bloody nose, he noticed a Jolteon morph feeding power into a pair of electro magnets. These electrically charged chunks of iron and coiled wire normally kept morphs from sneaking out. I find it funny that they are preventing humans from running away.

"My fellow morphs. The time has come to revolt!" DC shouted as he raised an electrically charged fist into the air as the rest of the electric team was turning around to face their oppressors.

"Hey now, can we talk this over? I'm a victim too." Janice pleaded.

When she said this, the people standing behind her lost any feeling of loyalty they had left for the trainer. I guess I have to take back what I thought about Janice being prejudiced because, she treats everybody like crap.

"You're a victim? Ha! You wouldn't even let us get vaccinations for our Pokémon and our selves. We did it anyway after you went home yesterday." One of the braver grunts complained.

"Any last words?" Douglas maliciously asked as a sharp smell of ozone started to fill the room.

"They're going to kill her!" I exclaimed. Sure she is getting what is coming to her, but no one should lose their life. "Bash, stop them!"

"I can't, the amount of electricity they are producing right now is enough to power my old man's farm for a day. I can't save her." Benny solemnly spoke as he slowly shook his head.

"You're bluffing!" Janice accused as she stared at the Pachirisu.

"Oh really?" Douglas grinned as his teammate began the countdown.

"Six!" DC announced.

"Five!" AC continued as Janice began to tremble.

"Four!" The Electabuzz shouted with glee.

"You guys are crazy! Stop it now!" Janice pleaded.

"Three." Ann cheered.

"Two!" Cathy yelled from her spot by the wall. She didn't contribute to the massive ball of power as she was busy with the electro magnets.

"One!" The Pachirisu hollered as Janice closed her eyes and braced for her last moments on earth.

"ZERO!" Every electric morph shouted as the massive ball of energy violently discharged upon the trainer that was cringing from the pain that was sure to come.

A bright flash!

A loud boom!

The floor shook as we were buffeted by an intense wave of thunder.

Then silence.

We were blinking our eyes, eager, yet dreading to see what became of the human.

Finally, the silence was broken by a single voice.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Janice screamed. "Quit screwing around and do it already!"

"Uh, what just happened, Lisa?" Dan asked.

"I don't know." I was as perplexed as the next person.

"Are you going to kill me or," Janice began as she opened her eyes in anger, but the rage left her as soon as she saw the perplexed faces of her disobedient morph soldiers, "not?"

"You're still alive? H-how? There should be nothing left of you!" The flabbergasted Minun asked.

"I don't know but, I'm not going to complain." Janice smiled as she stretched her limbs. As she moved around, flakes of burnt flesh and strands of singed hair, started to fall to the ground revealing fresh new skin. The odd thing was that this fresh skin had a blue tint to it.

"I have the solution to this riddle." Digit said. "The solution or problem, depending how you observe it, is Professor Joy. Janice, did you not find it strange that the toxic attack that struck you earlier had no affect? About now, you should be showing symptoms of poisoning, yet you seem to be fine. Poison type Pokémon are immune to poison. Also, a ground type Pokémon is immune to electric type attacks."

"Ha! Looks like you're going to be one of us now." Dan laughed. "It's not too bad though, just pray that you don't get stuck with a trainer that's like, well, you!"

"Actually, Dan, I believe Joy has plans to make morphs out of every person in this facility." Digit said.

"She can't do that!" I exclaimed. "Does she even realize what happens when criminals are given power? They abuse it! We have to stop her, now!"

"According to my calculations, Joy has already injected about ninety-eight percent of the Cypher workforce in this facility. It is pointless to stop her now. The best course of action is to just wait and see what happens next." Digit said.

"Can we go back to our room now?" DC asked. "I would like to go to bed. In fact, we'll even let you folks escort us there without any trouble."

"You're up to something." Janice grumbled while trying to figure out what they were up to. "Fine, but Lisa and her team will come with us. I don't trust you."

"It looks like the only thing left to do is to declare that Janice has been defeated." The ref announced as he waved a flag before letting them both fall to the ground. "The match is over, Lisa wins, yadda yadda, I'm going home." He then returned his two Pokémon and hastily left the way he came in now that the magnets were no longer energized by Cathy.

I woke Kevin up with a revive before we left. His tail was still out of ink. He was also clueless as to what is going on with Joy's plot and I hope to keep it that way as long as possible. The trip to the electric morph's holding cell was rather silent. The humans were actually letting the morphs follow them. I guess they trusted me to protect them. I also think that they are too depressed about what was learned to actually care about the hushed voices behind them.

"So what happened to the other person that was assigned to monitor you?" AC quietly asked.

"We were blessed to get Lisa when our last warden was turned into a Swalot; I wonder what he is doing now." Dan mused.

* * *

(Security Camera's POV)

Meanwhile, in the disposal facility on the lower floors:

"One bucket of sludge on the wall, one bucket of sludge, I take one down and gulp it down, one bucket of sludge on the wall. Uh, hey Alvin?"

"Zero."

"Oh yeah! Thanks Alvin. Zero buckets of sludge on the wall, zero buckets of sludge, I take one down and gulp it down, zero buckets of sludge on the wall. Uh."

"What now!" Alvin screamed.

"What comes next? I can't remember."

"Nothing comes next! The song is over! It has been over since you started it, two, days, ago!" The Swalot morph screamed.

"Over?" Muk asked.

"Yes, over, done with, finished."

"Oh." The Muk glumly replied before becoming deep in thought. "I have an idea! Let's sing it again! OHHHH Ninety-nine buckets of sludge on the wall. Ninety-nine buckets of sludge!"

"Arrrgh!" Alvin screamed before punching the Muk in the stomach.

"He he, he he he, BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Alvin, stop it! That tickles" The Muk laughed as Alvin continued to try to pummel the living pile of toxic waste.

"Hey look!" The Muk yelled as Alvin was sent flying. "It's another one of those disks! This one is pink! I never had a pink one before!"

Alvin couldn't believe that the Muk forgot that it was being tickled just because he saw one of those toilet deodorizers it's so fond of.

It's not so much of a problem that the Muk's train of thought is slow; it's the fact that it gets derailed and explodes as soon as it starts.

So how does one go about squeezing the life out of somebody who finds it fun and turns into a giggling puddle of putty every time? One thing is certain though, Alvin has plenty of time to think about it.

* * *

(Lisa's POV)

"So are you worried about him?" AC asked.

Dan gave her a look of disbelief that she would ask such a stupid question before responding: "Yeah. I'm worried that he's having fun."

Finally, the two groups arrived at the morph's 'home'. Janice used her key to open the door. As soon as it swung open Janice felt herself get shoved into the room followed by the rest of the surprised grunts. The door was slammed shut and the key was removed from the lock.

"What gives? You said you weren't going to be a problem." Janice accused as she shook the door of the cage.

"I said I'd let you folks escort us without any trouble. Now that you aren't escorting us anymore, well, you know." DC chuckled as he twirled the key around on a blue finger.

"Somebody will let us out," Janice declared "and when they do, watch out."

"I have an idea." Kevin announced.

"I thought I smelled something burning." Dan razzed.

Kevin thankfully ignored Dan while he took a marker off of a clipboard that was hanging from a nail in the wall. He used the marker and wrote a message below the keyed lock to the cell that was located out of reach of its occupants.

-WARNING-

The humans in this cell are new

recruits for the Cypher morphing project.

If you let them out you will be joining them.

-NO EXCUSES-

_-Professor Joy-_

"That looks awfully authentic. How do you know what her signature looks like, Kevin?" I asked as I studied the message.

"I found this receipt with her autograph on the floor under my cot a while ago. She sure spent a lot of money. I wonder what somebody would do with 900 cheap Pokéballs, tape, and painting supplies." Kevin mused as he held out a piece of paper that he retrieved from the one pocket on his shirt.

"Let me fill you in." Dan started.

"Not now, Dan." I quickly interrupted. "I need to figure out what to do since half of you don't report to me. I can't ask you to go in there with them because they might end up getting hurt."

"You got that right!" Douglas said with a mean look into the cage.

"They could stay in our room with us. If anyone asks why they're in there, you could tell them it's for, um" Dan thought aloud, "a trial breeding program or something."

"Somebody needs a cold shower." Kevin teased.

"I'm trying to be serious here!" Dan responded.

"I know. That's what scares us." Tanya deadpanned as Linda nodded.

"Don't read into it. I just don't want Lisa to get in trouble." Dan stated.

"So Dan," Cathy asked with a wink, a sultry voice, and a couple of errant sparks, "have you ever licked a bug zapper before?"

Dan's eyes went wide and he couldn't speak. Was a girl actually making a move on the Zangoose morph?

"I guess this brings new meaning to the phrase: you're not my type." Ann chuckled.

"He might not be my type but, he's still handsome." The Jolteon morph smiled as she walked over and placed a hand on Dan's shoulder causing him to grin like an idiot.

"Does this mean it's over between you and Lefty?" Kevin asked.

"Shut up, Kevin." Dan quickly replied as he used 'Lefty' to slap Kevin on the back of his head while his right hand was petting Cathy's right shoulder.

I am amazed how love is able to blossom in the darkest of places. I wonder what Kevin thinks about me. I am pretty sure of what he will think of me when I change but, I don't want him to love me for my body. I walked around a corner when Kevin appeared next to me.

"I feel dizzy all of a sudden." I whispered to him.

* * *

Kevin's POV

As we were all walking to our quarters, I was keeping myself busy by rubbing my tail on every flat surface I came across. I was frustrated because I still could not make a mark without ink. I even tried to lick my tail like a ballpoint pen and rub it on a rough surface. I eventually gave up and draped my tail over my shoulder so it didn't drag on the ground and I wouldn't have to hold it in my hand. I decided to razz Dan a little to see if being with a girl will mellow him out. Since I was only slapped, I guess it does. When I rounded another corner, I caught a strange scent. It smelled like Lisa's but, it was off. I have noticed that when people or Pokémon get sick their scent changes very subtly. I quickly walked past everybody to get to the only human in our group. When I caught up to her I heard her whisper that she felt dizzy.

"Hey Lisa, are you alright?" I asked.

"It feels cold in here." She sniffled as I took her hand into mine.

It felt warm. I placed my left hand on her forehead. "Oh my God! Benny, Lisa's sick! Help me take her to Joy. She's burning up!"

Benny effortlessly picked her up and cradled her in his strong, thick arms.

"Everybody else go to our room and wait for us there." I ordered as I ran with the bull to Joy's office.

Once we reached the door I opened it and found two morphs sitting around a table drinking a hot beverage. "Where's Joy?" I asked with urgency.

"Joy is not here anymore." A large Mightyena said as he or she (I couldn't tell) placed the cup on a coaster on the table. "What do you need?"

"Lisa's sick and she needs medical attention!" I urgently explained as Benny walked in sideways through the door so he didn't catch his horns, or Lisa's head, on the doorframe.

"Well, I am an apprentice of Joy's. Place her on that bed over there and I'll take a look at her." The Mightyena morph said while standing up. "My name is Leslie, by the way, and the Manectric morph is Dr. Black."

* * *

(Joy's POV)

Once I introduced myself as Leslie, which is a nice gender neutral name, I walked over to examine my patient.

"This person has a high fever that is about three degrees away from causing brain damage." I explained as I held a thermometer in her mouth. "We need to lower her temperature quickly. Doctor, get an ice pack while I pull her file."

"Right away Joy."

"Hey!" I quickly shouted so it seemed like I cut him off. "Don't call me 'Joy's apprentice'! It's Leslie."

"Sorry Leslie, I forgot." Dr. Black apologized as he retrieved what I requested and placed it on the human's head.

"What's my patient's name?" I asked.

"Lisa. I don't know her last name. I think it starts with an S." Kevin replied while holding her hand.

"I got her file." I said as I looked through the data.

Her Pokémon was a Seviper, but that name was crossed out and Vulpix was written in with an administrator's signature next to it. With all the people I have seen recently, I can't remember Joe from Jane.

"I think I know how to help her now." I announced as I opened a cabinet and pulled out a tin of finely ground herbs and spices. I opened the container, took a pinch of powder, and placed it under her nose. "I want you to inhale through your nose really quickly."

Lisa did as she was instructed and her eye lids forced themselves shut as she prepared for a really strong sneeze.

Her first one was dry.

Her second sneeze sprayed a little mist.

Her third one seemed like it was going to be a violent one. The Smeargle was still holding her hand as her breathing became irregular. Finally, she turned her head away from me and let out a giant fireball with her final sneeze.

"Wow! I feel a lot better now. Thanks Leslie."

"Bless you?"

"Thanks Kev- Whoa, what happened to you?" The girl innocently asked the puzzled Smeargle with the smoking fur. "And what's so funny?" She asked Benny, who was laughing so hard that he appeared to be in pain.

Dr. Black's laughing turned him into a living Van de Graaff generator. The static electricity he was producing caused my fur to stand on end and vital electronic gadgets to short out.

"Shit! My morphing machine!" I shouted as black smoke started to wisp out of the devices' circuit board vent filling my lab with the foul odor of burning insulation.

"That smells expensive." Kevin remarked. "Wait, YOUR morphing machine?"

"Well yeah, Joy gave it to me with this entire lab." I explained. This was the truth I, Professor Joy, gave this stuff to me, Leslie.

"If that machine was given to me, the first thing I'd do is destroy it. Why do you sound upset over losing a devise that you ran afoul of yourself?"

"I wanted to use it on Joy before I broke it." I explained but, it was starting to get uncomfortable blaming myself for everything.

"If Joy gave you all this stuff and took you under her wing as an apprentice, why do you want to cause her harm?" Kevin asked. "It sounds screwy to me."

"Look at me! Do you see a young lady standing in front of you?" I demanded as I allowed tears to fall down my face. I know Mightyena can't learn fake tears but, young humans that once aspired to become an actress, like me, can.

"No but,"

"Kevin, drop it. I can tell Leslie doesn't want to talk about it right now." Lisa commanded as I mentally thanked her.

"I need to sit down." I sniffled as I handed the tin to my assistant and whispered, "Don't screw this up."

"Lisa, I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news but, Joy went on a large morphing spree before up and leaving." Dr. Black explained as he gave the tin to Lisa. "Leslie brought me up to speed so we can better assist everybody with any unforeseen problems. Until you are able to breathe fire on your own you will need to force yourself to sneeze when you start feeling uncomfortably hot. Releasing fire is how most fire type Pokémon lower their body temperature."

"Sorry about that Kevin." Lisa giggled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"No worries; it'll grow back eventually." Kevin sighed. "The important thing is that you are feeling better."

* * *

Author's notes:

98 buckets of sludge on the wall! I wonder. Could I call this a song fic now? HA!

Please donate your two cents. (please review)


	22. Show Me the Money

I am sorry for the long delay. I just have been too busy and I fear I won't have much free time this year. I will NOT abandon this story! There is so much left to tell.

Show me the money

* * *

(Dr. Black's POV)

"Hey! What are you doing outside your cage? Where's your human escort?" I rolled my eyes as a girl in a Cypher uniform demanded while threatening me with a taser of all things. Although being shocked with a taser does sound appealing, thanks to my electric affinity, I have more important things to do.

"And you would be?" I asked as I set the brake on the cart I was pushing.

"I don't have to answer to you. Now answer me!" She yelled.

"I am delivering paychecks. By your attitude I'm guessing you don't want yours." I teased.

"Where are my manners? My name is Sally May of the fighting type group. Everybody calls me Sally." She politely said as she held out her hand; not to shake mine, but to take her paycheck. "Tell me, how is it that you are being trusted with an important task like this?" She added as she tried to make pleasant conversation.

It's funny how money can change a person from being a stuck-up bitch, to being a greedy, stuck-up bitch in an instant. I explained what Joy was up to before she disappeared. I also silently wished that Leslie would just make a damn announcement so I wouldn't have to keep explaining the same story over, and over, again. The more times I have to repeat it, the greater the chance for people to find inconsistencies. In fact, after I'm done here, I'll type the story up and hand it out to anyone that asks.

"That's very interesting." Sally sarcastically said before demanding her paycheck.

"I'm looking, I'm looking. By the way, there is something in your hair." I stated as I rummaged through the various compartments on my cart.

She wore an annoyed expression as she took her hand and quickly brushed her hair back.

She wore a confused expression as she ran her hand through her locks again. This time, she was slower in her pass, stopping at the foreign object. Then she used her other hand to isolate the thing, untangle it from her hair and quickly pluck it from her scalp.

"Yeowch!" She shouted as I found the envelope, but continued to search just to look busy.

"What the hell?! Tell me I did not just pull this out of my scalp!" She demanded as she showed me what caused her distress.

"Okay." I said with a shrug. "You did not just pull a soft, light brown feather, which perfectly matches the color of your hair, out of your scalp. Would you like me to deny the blood on the quill too?"

"You're not helping!" She accused.

"How do you want me to help?" I asked, but I really wanted to just say 'duh'.

"Tell me that there is a cure."

"Well, Joy's apprentice has been working on something that **might** reverse the process, but it's only theoretical. She can't find anyone that is willing to be a lab Rattata to see if it works."

"Well, I guess if Joy pretty much screwed everybody over, then I'm not quite ready to trust her apprentice of all people. What guarantee do I have that this new underling of Joy's won't just accelerate my transformation?"

"Well, what do you have to lose? If you do nothing, you **will **become a morph. That is absolute. If you try the medicine, you **might **keep your humanity." I explained as I tried to sway her decision.

"I might **not** keep it either." Sally replied.

"With an attitude like that, you might as well start learning how to preen feathers." I countered.

"Fine, I'll do it. If I lose my humanity because of this; I will hunt you down." She growled.

"That's fine." I replied.

"Wha- Really? W-why do you say that?" Sally nervously asked as I totally caught her off guard.

"Flying type versus Electric type; think about it." I explained with an unnerving predatory gaze.

"You wouldn't! That's barbaric." She accused.

"Care to bet your life on that?" I asked before flashing a toothy grin. "I'll let you get back to me after I finish my rounds."

* * *

(Kevin's POV)

"I am so sorry about your fur, Kevin." Lisa apologized yet again.

"Don't worry Lisa, it'll grow back." I reassured her once again, as we walked back to the normal room with Benny.

"By the way, I can't find my keycard to let you in your room. I am worried about all the morphs standing around outside without supervision. If somebody finds them…"

"Lisa; it's all taken care of. We gave the card to Linda. Don't worry." I calmly interrupted as I briefly wondered how the Kecleon would be able to convince everybody to enter a cage when they could easily refuse or do what they please.

Since there are no alarms going off, I assume she was successful.

* * *

(Cathy's POV)

"Look. Lisa's back." I announced

"Her body temperature is still abnormally high." Digit said, "It is within the safe parameters of the human operating system."

"Say what?" I asked.

"It means she'll live." Dan explained as he groomed my fur with a brush designed for Pokémon with long fur.

"And Digit knows this, how?" The Ampharos morph asked.

"I have created a thermal imaging application that permits myself to view heat signatures." Digit said.

* * *

(Kevin's POV)

When we finally got back to our house, Lisa got her keycard back.

"Kevin? What happened to your face?" Linda asked me.

"I got burnt." I simply said. The Electabuzz morph was lying on my cot. Since he was a guest of Lisa's, I didn't mind. I sat down on the floor with my back toward the hallway.

"Well, I can see that. Would you care to elaborate?" Linda pressed.

"No."

"Mr. Bash, you were there. What happened?" Ann asked the intimidating morph.

"Well, in a round about way, Kevin caused the destruction of Joy's morphing machine." Benny explained with a nod of his head in my direction.

"I did?" I asked aloud as I thought about the events.

"He did?" Dan asked with a surprised yet, skeptical look.

"That's right! I did do that! I even made it look like an accident. It went out in a spectacular display of color. It was so amazing, that words fail to describe the violent demise of that evil device." I explained. I know that there is nothing 'spectacular' about black smoke, but I think it is important that people exercise their imagination every once in a while.

Lisa sat in her chair. I could tell she was still upset about being the cause of my sudden fur loss. Since I wasn't blaming her, she started to cheer up and relax.

While I was sitting, I heard a quiet tapping noise that reminded me of a dog running on a hard surface. I looked to my right to see a Pokémon running in our direction. It resembled one of the six Eeveeloutions, but I've never seen a Pokémon like that before. This Pokémon had a fur color that reminded me of a Ninetales. Its ears and tail looked like tree leaves in the fall; they were even the same brownish-orange color.

"Stop that Leafeon!" I heard somebody yell as the Pokémon zipped past our barred house with little specks of pollen coming off of its tail and floating heavily in the air.

I thought nothing of it until I heard a sneeze followed by a burning sensation and an odor of burnt fur.

The Pachirisu, briefly laughed at me and my blackened fur. "I kind of thought you were half-baked, but this is ridiculous."

"Oh god Kevin, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I-I" Lisa cried before standing up running away.

"Lisa! Wait! Don't go! It's not your fault!" I yelled as I spun around and shook the bars of the cage in vain.

"Kevin, I'm-" Douglas tried to talk.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Lisa is loosing her humanity and all you do is laugh at something she can't control yet. I need to get out and talk to her!"

"You're only upset because she's turning into a-" Dan started to say.

"I don't care if she is turning into a Numel! Lisa is upset, and Lisa needs a friend; now!" I yelled. I was about to grab my tail and try to break the bars of the cage when I noticed a figure walking down the hall with a cart.

"Got you again, huh?" The Manectric morph laughed.

"Dr. Black, you have to let me out." I urgently requested.

"Sorry, I have paychecks to deliver. That means I have a legitimate excuse for being out and about."

"Then let's switch places, or I could help you." I begged. "I have to find Lisa!"

"Well, I do have a key card. So tell me, what's in it for me, that would be worth me, getting into trouble, for you?" He asked but, I couldn't come up with a good answer. "Anyway, pass out these cards and read this sheet."

It has been twelve hours since I used that lousy explosion attack. To my relief, my tail has finally started to regain its healthy green color. This means I am able to use attacks again. As the doctor started to walk away, I reached my tail through the gap in the bars to draw a large X. This special letter of the alphabet is what I like to call imprison. It is an attack that is naturally learned by Vulpix, so of course I knew all about it. I have never seen this attack as a Smeargle morph, only as a human watching a Vulpix in a battle on TV. The intersection of the X hit him on the back while the arms of the letter wrapped around his arms and legs causing him to fall over with a shout of surprise, and be immobilized. It looked like he was wearing a green straitjacket.

"What the hell! Okay Smeargle, you got me, now what?" He struggled "If you undo the bindings, I'll give you the card."

"I have a better idea. Digit?"

"Yes Kevin?" The Porygon2 morph said.

"Could you upload yourself into my Pokédex again?"

"I do not think this is the best time to search for updates to the database." Digit said.

"Trust me, I have a plan." I explained as the cyber surfing morph vanished into my red information device.

I placed the little computer on the ground outside of the cage. "Okay Digit, download back to reality."

"One moment." The speaker announced as Digit appeared on the other side of the cage. "I see what you need me to do now."

"Why didn't you do that when Alvin was giving us crap?" Dan complained.

"I didn't think of it then." I replied as Digit took the key card off of an angry, immobile Dr. Black as I picked up my Pokédex. He then used Dr. Black's pass to open the door before handing it to me. I grabbed the card and placed my digital encyclopedia in the cart with the paychecks, and started briskly walking in the direction Lisa headed.

"Hey! What about me?" The Manectric shouted as he struggled against the binding.

"You can stay in our room." I replied as I took off down the hall with the cart.

Getting to Lisa's room was a lot more time consuming than I had originally guessed. First, I had no idea where to find it. Then, it seems like every time I rounded a new corner, there was a group of people walking around. Actually, I shouldn't call them people anymore. They are more of a partial morph.

"What are you doing out of your cage?" A grunt with two black, shiny, pearl like growths on his head demanded.

"What are you talking about? I was one of the first people to fall for that fake Rabies scare. See my collar? I'm not supposed to be caged." I explained as I pointed at the new collar that Lisa gave me. "In fact, you should look into getting one so you are not mistaken for a forcefully recruited morph.

"That collar proves nothing." Another grunt with a pale white face stated.

"What about this cart I am pushing?"

Once they notice the envelopes in front of me, they become my new best friends, for the moment at least. Money can't buy love, but it can sure rent.

* * *

(Sally May's POV)

After thinking about my options, I entered Joy's lab to find a tomboyish Mightyena morph who introduced herself as Leslie. I explained my conversation with the Manectric and asked if she really had an experimental drug.

"Have a seat." She said as I hopped up on the examination table.

"So is this cure for real?" I asked.

"I don't know." Leslie responded. "I still need to test it. Are you interested?"

"I'm not sure. To be honest, I have some reservations about doing this."

"I understand, so, are you interested, now?" She asked again. This time she held up a single 10,000 credit bill.

"I'll do it!" I exclaimed.

Some time later I woke up, in a strange room, on my back, with what appeared to be a pair of birds staring at me from somewhere above my head.

"Doduo, what are you doing out of your ball?" I groggily asked as the Pokémon left my field of vision.

I lifted a hand out from under the blanket covering my body. '_Five fingers, hand, no feathers, it worked! It actually worked.'_ I thought with a sigh of relief. Because I already pulled a feather out of my head, I refused to get my hopes up too much.

As I relaxed on the bed I felt something like a finger enter my ear. "Quit eatin' my earwax, stupid!" I shouted at the twin bird Pokémon as I wacked the head on my left with my hand.

"Wait, I felt that." I said to myself. Sure I felt my hand make contact with the bird, but I also felt my hand hit a part of my body. It felt like I just backhanded myself.

"Shit." I whispered in disbelief.

I looked to my left to see a long, slender neck come out from the space between my human neck and my shoulder with a head at the top that was glaring at me for smacking it. I calmly looked to my right to see the same. Surprisingly, I kind of expected this to happen. I hoped that it wouldn't, but it did.

"Well, I had nothing to lose by doing this. At least you evolved." I said to the pair of heads. "I guess I should give you two names since we are all in this body together."

I pointed to the head on my right. "Your name will be Sal." I said as the angry bird head hissed at me. "I don't care. It's not up for discussion. Your name is Sal. Deal with it."

I pointed to the head on my left now. "Your name will be May." This head just squawked quietly that it understood. "My name will now be Lee. Together, our name is Sal Lee May."

* * *

(Lisa's POV)

"Lisa? May I come in? I have your paycheck." A muffled voice came from the other side of my door.

"Leave it outside." I mumbled.

"I can't, it might get stolen." The mystery voice explained.

"Slip it under the door." I said.

"It's too bulky. It won't fit" was the reply.

"I'll be right there." I sighed as I got out of my small, hard bed and dried my eyes with a paper towel before opening the door. "Kevin? How did you? I'm so sorry. I'm such a monster for burning you like that."

"Lisa, if you're a monster, then why am **I** the one stuck in a cage? If you're a monster, why am **I** the one that makes people hold their kids close? If you're a monster, what does that make me, a human?" Kevin interrogated. "Ever since I lost my humanity, I've been thinking. Maybe being a morph isn't such a bad thing."

"How can you say that, Kevin?"

"Stand next to me. There is something I would like to show you." Kevin requested.

"I don't know."

"I promise I won't make a mess; scout's honor." Kevin declared as he held up his hand displaying the three fingers which represented the three aspects of the scout promise.

"You're a scout?" I asked.

"Yep!" Kevin proudly exclaimed. "Well, I was, I'm too old to be a boy anymore."

'_You still act like one sometimes.'_ I thought.

"But I'm still a scout! Maybe I can start up a pack for morphs! It would be great! Pokémon need to survive in the wild."

"Kevin?" I asked.

"Morphs need those skills too. What better way to teach young pups than to actually show them how to survive in the wild."  
"You're distracted again." I said hoping for acknowledgment.

"The morph scouts won't have gender restrictions either. It will be a new morph order! Wait, where did that come from?" Kevin paused. "Anyway, we can start fires, and tell ghost stories, and roast marshmallows, and sing, and-"

"KEVIN!" I shouted.

"Yes?"

"You wanted to show me something?"

"I did? What was it?" Kevin asked with a puzzled expression.

"I asked you how you could say that being a morph wasn't such a bad thing."

"Oh! I remember now! In nature, what you are about to see takes place in the span of thirty nights. You are going to see it in a span of thirty seconds." Kevin explained as he took his green pigmented tail and made a motion with his hand. As he did this, a backwards C appeared in the air, below the ceiling.

As soon as he pulled his tail away, an inky blackness started to fill the room. I was scared as all the light seemed to get sucked into the green mark leaving us in a dark so black I couldn't tell if my hands were covering my eyes or not. Then an amazing thing happened, the crescent mark began to glow like the moon and it gradually grew until it was a perfect sphere. We were bathed in the moonlight and Kevin's fur began to grow back. It didn't grow back completely, but it lost its charred texture and it was a lot better than it was.

"Wow! It's a lunation. It's so beautiful." I softly said in awe as I felt a gentle tingling sensation caress my entire body.

"Luna-what?" Kevin asked as the moon was at its most fullest and was bathing us in its mysterious healing light.

"Yeowch!" I shouted as I felt a quick burning sensation on my finger. As I moved my hand to grab the throbbing finger, the pain vanished as quickly as it came.

Finally, the show finished and sunlight returned to my room.

"Lou-nay-shun, it's the complete lunar cycle from new moon to new moon." I explained as I examined my finger. My finger looked fine. Grandpa's army ring that my grandmother gave to me after he passed away wasn't. The bright red gem now looked dull and lacked that beautiful shine. It's almost like it had its brilliance sucked out of it.

"I thought that move was called moonlight. Well, whatever it is, can a human do that?" Kevin challenged. "I mean without ordering a Pokémon to do it?" He added.

"I guess not."

"Look at my fur Lisa. I have peach fuzz now. See, no harm done. You know, Pokémorphs are pretty resilient creatures. Don't you think so?"

"I suppose." I sighed. "I am still upset that I burnt your fur off."

"It's growing back. Look. See? No harm done." Kevin explained as he turned around to show me.

"Would it come back faster if you used moonlight again?"

"Yeah, but I'm still low on ink from that stupid explosion technique I used earlier. If I go twenty four hours without using an attack, or move, my ink might come back to its normal consistency." Kevin mused.

"Are you sure?"

"No, but it feels right." He guessed with a shrug. "Oh, what the heck." He then declared as he repeated the move again.

As the light left the room and the fake moon once again was at its fullest, I heard the unmistakable sound of tearing fabric as I stared at the healing orb. Although the noise was troubling, I could not feel any pain and so I paid it no heed.

As the light returned to the room, I felt calm and serene.

"Lisa!" Kevin suddenly gasped. His eyes were wide like he was looking at a majestic legendary Pokémon.

"What's wrong?" I worriedly asked.

"You're gorgeous!" He exclaimed as I turned to look in a mirror.

Instead of my head, the reflection showed a confused white vulpine face.

Directly behind me were nine luxurious tails that almost touched the ground, and further behind me stood one love struck Smeargle morph.

* * *

I am going to jump ahead in time a bit in the next chapter. Maybe we shall see some good battles and some action.

Game note: In Pokémon mystery dungeon, Imprison prevents your opponent from moving.

Story note: The ring was supposed to be used to evolve a Pokémon in an emergency during a time of war. Lisa's grandfather never had to use it.

Real Life note: RIP 'Doc' 1918 – 2009

WWII Vet, Farmer, and Foxyjosh's Grandfather.


	23. Bad Reception

Well things are finally starting to progress IRL and on here as well. Sorry for the long wait. Don't forget to review.

* * *

AUTHOR'S POV

"Will you hurry up? This is embarrassing." A perturbed Pachirisu morph, Douglas, complained.

"Stop moving around! You almost had it again." Dan, the Zangoose, growled.

It has been a month since the employees of a certain division of Team Cypher 'mysteriously' lost their humanity.

"Try leaning a little to the left." The Smeargle morph, Kevin, suggested.

"Now move your tail to the right." Lisa, A beautiful Ninetales morph, interjected.

"I'd like to see you try it. You have eight more tails than I do." Douglas whined as his tinfoil hat fell over his eyes again.

"True, more tails might make for better reception, but I'm not an electric type like you are."

Currently, the electric types and most of the normal types were on the roof with a small black and white television trying to watch something other than the closed circuit Cypher propaganda that was currently playing on the other screens inside.

"Will you keep it down? Generating alternating current is not an easy task." Roy, the Electabuzz, whispered as the Plusle and Minun morphs concentrated on pulsing their electrical powers through a split power cord to activate the Television.

So far the morphs in front of the TV were able to be witnesses to three advertisements for Pokémon food and two ads that want you to ask your doctor if a certain drug will work for you.

"If I hear one more commercial…" Douglas threatened as he raised his hand, made a fist, and greatly increased the hertz of the makeshift antenna he has become.

"Hold those parameters." Digit said as a fuzzy image appeared on the screen.

"-ther Service in Great Falls, Montana, has issued a Winter Weather Advisory for snow that will be in effect from 6 PM Friday to noon MDT Saturday for elevations above 5500 feet in Glacier National Park" The weatherman read.

"Montana? Where the hell is that?" Douglas exclaimed as he lost the signal.

"I can not find any land mass with that name on Poké-Earth." Digit said while staring in the direction of a distant satellite. "Retry that pose and power setting. I want to find out more."

"That sounds cool and all, but how about something a little more closer to home; preferably something in Kanto this time? Cathy, The Jolteon morph asked.

"Since you're taking requests, I'd like so see some current events." Dan added.

"I want to see an old Wile E. Lucario and Doduo cartoon." Kevin shouted.

"That's it." Douglas exasperatingly said as he sat down on the roof. "I'm done; find some other morph to act as Buneary ears."

"That's perfect!" Lisa exclaimed as a crystal clear image of a newsroom appeared on the screen.

"Police Officer Frank Carrari has been placed on paid leave for allegedly tampering with official records and for involvement with Team Cypher. Details at 11:00."

"Wonderful, all that work for some stupid ads and a lousy teaser. So what now?" The red Plusle complained as she stopped feeding power to the television.

"I didn't think all the ads were stupid. I'm actually interested in that antidepressant, Ludicolomil, for a certain someone who acts like their tail was tap danced on."

"Bite me." Dan growled. "You didn't think, period."

"As tempting as biting you sounds, I'd rather roll around on something dead."

"I might be able to round up a couple of dead things if you don't quit fighting like little children." Benny remarked with a silencing glare. "Anyway, I think we should stick around for 'Are you smarter than a Pokémon?' I haven't watched that show since I left my dad's farm."

"I don't care what we watch as long as it not that stupid, 'open a suitcase then watch a commercial', show."

"I can't sustain that kind of voltage for a half hour, even with my brother's help." AC explained.

"We should go to the gym to train some more then." DC replied.

"I agree. Besides, I am starting to run low on funds. I still can't get over the fact that Team Cypher is now paying us to train." AC explained. "Even though, I still hate their guts." She quickly added.

"I would not call it getting paid." Digit began, "These so called funds are encoded in such a way that they are worthless outside of the Cypher organization. All of the Cypher credits made here would not even buy a rotten Oran Berry beyond these walls."

"And you know this, how, Mr. Smarty?" DC asked with a scowl.

"I am in the process of creating a credit multiplier program. Such things are illegal to use on real credits. However, what law would I be breaking by counterfeiting credits that are already not real to begin with?" Digit said. "What would Cypher do? Call the cops? It would be nice if they did."

"Since they aren't real, maybe we should call them crud-its." Kevin mused causing everybody to laugh, including Dan.

"They're called Cyphoids!" An angry voice made itself known.

"Hello, what brings you outside, Leslie? I thought darklings melt in the sun." Dan spat.

"First, I want a copy of that program, Porygon. Second, I want you to shut your mouth Zangoose."

"Yeah, um; good luck with that." Kevin grinned.

"What do you want with Crudits? I am under the impression that you get paid in cash?" Digit said.

"They are called Cyphoids."

"And I am called Digit."

"No." Leslie corrected. "You are Porygon Version 2 point 5."

"That is a curious statement."

"How so?" Leslie demanded.

"Let us locate a private chat room, where the others can not hear us, so I can explain my observations and conclusion." Digit said before turning to face his friends "If I am not back by the end of the day then come find me. Kevin, you can use your Pokédex to locate me if you can not."

As Leslie and Digit left the rooftop, the rest of the morphs left to pursue other interests.

* * *

Leslie's POV (Mightyena Morph)

"Let's use Joy's office." I said as I walked with the electronic morph.

"Do you not mean your office." Digit responded.

"I guess you could call it my office until the Professor gets back."

"Which will happen as soon as you cross the threshold of the door. Am I correct."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked while opening the door to my office.

Once the door was closed, the Porygon said "I am trying to say that Leslie the Mightyena and Professor Joy are one and the same."

"So you managed to uncover my little secret. So now that you know, what do I have to do to keep you quiet?" I asked as I calmly threaded my tail through the hole in the back of my chair and sat down behind my desk.

"I would like administrative access to the Cypher computer network and for you to use our names instead of our species name."

"Very well, Digit. I will try to learn everybody's name."

"And administrative access."

"What's wrong? Can't you just hack your way in?" I teased.

"I have already compromised twenty-eight accounts. They do not have the access I am searching for. I want a user name and password so I can help my fellow morph."

"I would like that Cyphoid multiplier program first."

"You are not in a position to negotiate, Professor"

"Oh? Would you like to hear what information I have on you? I guarantee it will damage your image more than your blackmail will ever hurt me." I said with a feral grin.

"You do not hold any corrupt data over me. You are bluffing."

"Very well, I'll leave it up to you to decide. This is what I know about you. Command input: It was you who broke my mason plate!"

"I do not recall that ever happening. I am leaving now."

"So leave then. I'm waiting." I challenged the morph with my tail twitching in anticipation of the end of this little game.

"I am unable to move my body. What did you just do to me." Digit said.

"Do you remember that explosion in my lab that allowed you to be 'born'? You assimilated my entire computer including the failsafe that separated the hard drive from the rest of the computer in case of an emergency. There are three ways to activate it. A voice command is one of those ways, as you just found out. Now then, let's discuss a new deal."

* * *

Dr. Black's POV (Manectric morph)

"Ahh, What a great day to be alive" I sighed as a couple of Pidgey took off at my sudden noise. Ever since I lost my job at the rocket base and joined Cypher's witness protection program, I've relearned what it feels like to be free. Relatively speaking that is. I can't go out into public, but as a scientist I feel that is par for the course and I'm not missing much. Today, I was instructed to be on the lookout for a possible spy and scout the area. I was chosen for the job because feral Manectric are common in this area. Eventually, I heard a voice and saw someone speaking into a sat-phone.

"Sir, I have been monitoring the structure Dr. Black was taken into like you ordered."

"And?"

"There is no word on Black yet. Also, there has not been anyone admitted into any hospital with a gunshot wound matching his description. Furthermore, his name is not in any of the obituaries. He is still alive."

"What's going on inside the building?"

I have yet to figure out what is happening inside. All I can see from my position is normal office space. Shall I attempt to infiltrate?"

"Not yet. Did you check the building records in the township?"

"Yes sir, the records indicate a three story building with no basement and it is owned by an 'Emery Patch'. I located Emery and his wife. They didn't have much information on what goes on in the building because as long as their tenants pay their rent on time, they don't care what they do."

"Did they call anyone after your meeting?"

"Yes, they dialed a number, let it ring three times, hung up, and then dialed a different number that had two numbers transposed. There was a conversation about a Torchic and rice dish that sounded pretty tasty. I recorded the conversation to see if they were talking in code."

"What about the first number they called?"

"Obvious wrong number, I transpose numbers myself sometimes."

"Maybe not. Follow up on that first number anyways and get back to me."

"Yes sir."

Once the agent hung up, I made my move. First, I revealed my head and growled a deep "Manectric".

"Am I on your turf pup? If you let me go, I promise I won't come back." He calmly asked as I watched him slowly reach for a Pokéball on his waist.

I assume he thought I was just a run of the mill, stupid, wild, Manectric. Before he grasped the capture device I launched a thunder wave to paralyze the poor sap. Now it's time for me to put the fear of Arceus in him.

"For how long? A day? An hour? Till I turn my head?" I asked as I stood up revealing my muscular body.

"Oh, shit. You're a morph!" He exclaimed as his calm and cool composure evaporated.

"Yes I am, and I owe our former boss a little payback, with interest."

"Wha- what do you mean by 'our former boss'" He stammered. I could tell he was starting to get nervous. I can smell his fear.

"I mean what I said. I no longer work for Team Rocket, and now, neither do you."

"Impossible! The only morph that managed to escape us was a scrawny Vulpix, and we still don't know how it got out." He rattled off while struggling to get his limbs to work properly.

"Who said anything about me being a morph when I got out, Sammy?" I asked as I pressed his button like I so often did.

"How many times do I have to say it? My name is" He began angrily, but finished confused "Doctor Black?"

"Whoops, looks like the Persian is out of the bag now. Say good night Sammy." I grinned as I raised a finger and channeled my elemental abilities into it causing it to crackle with power.

"When my boss finds out about this he will send every-y-y-y-y-y-y-y." Sammy screamed and convulsed while the electrical currant temporarily shorted out his nervous system and bladder control before he passed out.

"I hate to break it to you, Sammy." I laughed. "That is not how 'water sport' is supposed to work."

I picked him up along with his phone, which I turned off, and carried him toward the main entrance while hoping that I don't shock myself in the shower again.

* * *

Leslie's POV

I was about to discuss the updated terms and conditions when my door was suddenly opened by a Manectric morph with an unconscious human slung over his shoulder. The human was wearing binoculars, a listening device, a radio, and a black shirt with a small crimson "R" on the sleeve. He also had an odd odor coming from him that I couldn't place. It smelled like ozone and something else that was faintly musky.

"You were right, Leslie. I found him."

"Good work doctor. Take his stuff and lock him up in the observation room." I ordered. "Digit, you can just stand right there while I speak with our guest."

* * *

Digit's POV

As soon as Professor Joy closed the door behind her I called up a program that has been keeping me entertained with games of chess, go, and risk. "Delete. Wake up."

"GREETINGS DIGIT, WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY A GAME?"

"Not right now, Delete. There is a mechanical bridge that has been opened between my head and my body. FIND connection IF connection = open THEN set connection to close ELSE return to home." I instructed my virtual pet Porygon who, for the time being, lives in a small block of memory that is separate from my operating system.

"DIGIT, UNABLE TO CLOSE CONNECTION. RETRY? FAIL?"

"Fail." I said. "Delete, EJECT." As soon as I issued that command I lost sight in my right eye as my pupil vanished and was replaced with an image of a Pokéball. The ball opened and a beam exited my eye as Delete appeared on the ground. "FIND and retrieve Kevin and his Pokédex."

* * *

Oh no! Digit is frozen and it's up to his virtual pet to save the day! What's going to happen? Find out in the next chapter: Ctrl Alt Delete!

and don't forget to review.


	24. CtrlAltDelete

Sorry about the delay. I just moved into my new home and I am finally getting settled in.

Anyway, on with the adventure:

Ctrl-Alt-Delete

"Talk"

* * *

Cypher Cafeteria

Benny's POV

"Are you sure you should be eating that?" Kevin asked me.

"I don't care if it does make me sick! I want meat." I growled as I helped myself to yet another plate of tacos. I think it's my third plate but, I don't count calories.

"I don't care about the tiny bits of chicken in there. I'm more worried about the refried beans that those things are loaded with."

"What's wrong with beans?" I demanded with an intimidating glare.

"Nothings wrong with them. It's just that, well, beans don't seem to like you very much and a canine's nose is at least fifty times more sensitive than a human's." Kevin meekly responded.

"So then sleep on the floor. Bad gas comes with being an herbivore in denial." I laughed as Kevin became silent and thoughtful, which is never a good thing.

"That's it!" Kevin exclaimed.

"What is 'it' or do I not want to know?"

"Picture this. Reverse. Flamethrower."

"How old are you again? Fourteen? Why can't you just stick with burning off your own fur?" I facepalmed as I imagined Kevin going unnaturally bald in a very uncomfortable place. I really should discourage him but, if I do that, I'll lose the bet I placed in the group pool.

"Eighteen but, that's not important. The important thing is: where would you get a source of ignition outside of a double battle? Just imagine the surprise on your opponent's face."

"I imagine it would be more disgust than anything. Besides, what girl would want to hang around with a morph that attacks by lighting off his farts?" I asked. Even though I tower over most of the morphs here, how is it that Kevin is older than me? I guess there is some truth behind that 'growing old is mandatory while growing up is optional' quote. I guess everybody has their moments.

"Kevin."

"Hmm?" the Smeargle responded with a mouthful of taco.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're crazy?"

"Not recently but, thanks. I'm glad you notice."

"Why are you glad?"

"When people do or say things that are so outlandish; they are labeled as crazy. When another person proves that the crazy person is correct, that, my friend, is when crazy, becomes genius." Kevin explained and, in the same breath, managed to ruin the moment. "Wanna hear my theory on how Atheism is a real religion?"

"No."

"Come on," Kevin whined. "Linda thought it was funny and Dan almost smiled."

"Don't quit your day job."

"I wish I could but, they won't let me. Besides, if somebody isn't a goofball," Kevin paused before speaking a little louder, "we would all turn into Dan within the month."

"I heard that!" The Zangoose in question shouted from the other end of the room.

"Good!" Kevin responded. "Now do something about it, sourpuss!"

"You haven't beaten him yet, you know." I sighed.

"You want a fight?" Dan challenged.

"Bring it!" Kevin responded. "You're going down!"

"Place your bets!" screamed a Garchomp with a handheld card reader as various morphs clamored to get in on some fast money.

Kevin smirked, "So, Benny, are you ready to see how crazy works in battle? I've been training hard."

"You still haven't won against Dan."

"What can I say? I'll make this battle interesting. Besides, this will be the best time to show off my new battle item. I'll go get it." Kevin explained before running off with the last taco.

"Chew slowly! It may be your last meal!" Dan jeered among with the morphs placing big money on him.

I called over the bookie and placed some funds on the underdog.

Dan's POV

* * *

Kevin's strategy has become predictable. He relies on conversion 2 to turn into a ghost type and then he tries to whittle me down. However, my first initial attack usually takes the fight out of him. All I have to do is hit him hard, fast, and then get through his pitiful defenses. I do have to give credit that he is improving but, he has a long way to go to even touch me in close combat. This fight will be a run in the park.

"Hey Kevin!" I shouted as soon as he entered the arena. "I didn't know you played on THAT side of the playground."

He was wearing a necklace that had trinkets of every color of the rainbow.

"Pay attention! The colors are not in that order." He lamely countered.

"Shut up and fight!" Somebody shouted.

"Let's see some blood!" Another hollered from the crowd.

"Fellow morphs please come to the center of the arena. This will be a clean fight which means no potions or elixirs of any kind. Berries and Items are allowed along with healing moves. Now shake hands and be ready to fight on my signal." The referee explained.

"Your ass is mine." I threatened.

"Heh, and you thought I was gay." Kevin laughed, which really pissed me off.

"Begin!"

Benny's POV

* * *

Kevin started things off by taking the green trinket from his necklace and sticking the sharp point into the palm of his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dan cried out in confusion as he stopped his attack. He was definitely not expecting that. Instead of sticking to his plan, a swords dance was performed instead.

"Conversion 2, FIRE!" Kevin shouted as what was actually a razor leaf, turned brown, shriveled up, and turned to dust. His tail paint then gradually, yet quickly, turned from green to red. Without missing a beat, he then drew a circle in the sky, which collapsed, ignited and became a miniature sun. The paint on his tail then took on a violet color that reminded me of an overheated exhaust pipe.

Dan suddenly came to his senses and started to charge at Kevin with his claws glowing.

Kevin blew on his tail and shot out a very hot and powerful blue flamethrower.

Dan hit the ground and rolled as the flames passed over him. I could see the air shimmer from the intense heat.

The audience began to shout and boo at the Zangoose.

"Get your butt in gear!" Somebody shouted.

Every time Dan tried to get in close, Kevin would counter with a blast of supercharged flame. Eventually, the boost from the mini sun faded away and Kevin's tail cooled off, relatively speaking, to a red color. This reduced the temperature from a potentially fatal third degree burn to a really painful second degree burn. After a few more attacks from Kevin, I noticed that the red flames were starting to take on a green hue. Before he lost his type attack boost he grabbed a yellow arrowhead that was dangling from his neck and stuck the sharp point into one of his fingers. While the point was still in his finger, Kevin announced, "Conversion 2, EARTH!"

The arrowhead was drained of its color as the Smeargle's tail took on a muddy hue.

While this was happening, Dan suddenly appeared and lashed out with a Crush Claw.

It looked like it would have been a critical hit. However, Kevin dodged it by simply falling backwards. While Dan spun from the energy he put into his missed attack, the Smeargle quickly drew a vertical line that touched the ground to about waist height. Where the line was started, a column of dirt shot out and lifted Dan up off of the ground. I recognized this attack as earth power. Dan was helpless as he sailed through the air. Kevin quickly got to his feet and when Dan was about to reach the ground, Kevin drew another mark to send Dan back into the air with another pillar. As he was juggled around by these columns of earth I realized, if Dan didn't come up with something soon, the match would be over.

"Kevin! Knock it off" Dan demanded as another column shot up in front him knocking him to the ground.

"Pass out or drop out." Kevin called out as he launched another flamethrower. Unlike his super powered blasts from before, this flame was brown and merely just for show. It did no real physical damage but, it was hot enough to burn fur and, boy, did it burn some fur.

"I give up," said a tired, defeated, and almost hairless Zangoose.

With a blast from a shrill whistle the referee declared Kevin as the winner.

Many groans came from the audience as betting slips were torn and carelessly dumped on the floor.

Kevin's POV

* * *

After I trounced my opponent for the first time ever, I walked over to the referee to collect my winnings, which was a refund of the arena rental fee. Both opponents chip into this pot and the looser pays for damages to the field.

Then I strutted over to Benny and asked him, "So, am I a genius now?"

"No, you're still crazy."

"And don't you forget it." I added, "Oh, and before I forget, I think I won the fur pool."

"What are you talking about?" The Tauros asked.

"Well, I found this coffee can with some slips of paper promising money to the one that can correctly guess when I caused the loss of somebody's fur and whose fur was lost. Surprisingly, all the papers picked me to be burning off my own fur; which, by the way, has happened more times than I care to admit to. So, I tossed in my own money and slip, with me, burning Dan, this week. I win."

"Well, that was Dan's idea for the pool."

"Which just makes my winning all the more - what the?" I jumped when I felt something poke my tail. "Hey, look, it's a Porygon."

It made some kind of awful, high pitched screech that reminded me of when Digit spoke to those Pokéballs.

"You want some food?"

It screeched again as it shook its head.

"I don't speak geek. Try something else."

"0 0 0, 1 1 1, 0 0 0." Porygon impatiently, yet slowly, chirped.

"That's Morse code for SOS!" Benny exclaimed.

"SOS? Did Timmy get stuck in the well?"

The Porygon screeched some more of its strange language as it grabbed my tail and started pulling it.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow, I get it! I get it!" I hollered as I yanked my brush out of its beak before we followed the ornery little thing.

As we ran through the halls we came upon an area I was all too familiar with. We were heading towards the very room where I lost my humanity. I used to absolutely despise that area up until Lisa was transformed into that beautiful goddess of a Pokémorph. I feel so happy when I picture her flawless features. She has these alert ears that seem to hang on every word I say. Her eyes are like shimmering pools that reflect the setting sun. Her luxurious fur is softer than the finest silk, and her voice is like an angel's.

"Kevin!" Benny shouted.

"What?" I asked, irritated that my train of thought was interrupted.

"Would you rather I let you walk into that door? This is not the time to get distracted."

"So when is the time to get distracted?" I countered.

"Just open the door."

"It's locked. Okay Porygon, what's the plan?" I asked as the little compu-bird levitated up to an electronic box by using magnet rise. When the Porygon got enough altitude it swiped its tongue through the slot like a card through a reader.

"Welcome back, Leslie." A female sounding voice quietly announced before opening the door to a posh office with an amazingly detailed lamp that looked just like Digit wearing a lampshade.

"Digit? Is that you?" I asked.

"Kevin, I am unable to move and I can not repair myself. I am also not able to enter cyberspace." Digit said.

"I think I know why that is."

"What, other than the basics, do you know about computers?" Benny inquired.

"Nothing but, I do know what burnt wire smells like. It's faint." I started to explain as I followed my nose to the source.

"I don't smell anything." Benny remarked while I bit my tongue while a thought about a methane factory passed through my subconscious.

"The smell is coming from your neck, Digit. I bet that is where the problem lies."

"Are you sure." Digit said.

"If you doubt my 'lab test', I could ask Tanya to do a 'cat scan'." I laughed but, nobody else did. Why am I the only one that laughs at my jokes?

"We should leave before Leslie gets back." Benny said while ignoring me.

"Delete, return." Digit said.

"Where we can find a two wheeled hand cart on such short notice?" I mused aloud.

"Let me try something." Benny said as he walked over to Digit and effortlessly picked him up. "Okay, let's go see if Dan's lady friend knows somebody that's good with computers."

"Just because Cathy is a Jolteon doesn't automatically make her an expert on electrical equipment. Besides, wouldn't a doctor be a better choice of profession to seek out?" I asked. "I mean, it's not like anybody will have a box of replacement parts and cables just sitting on a shelf somewhere."

"Why do you not just ask me?" Digit said from atop of Benny's shoulder.

"You have spare parts somewhere? Don't tell me you're going to turn your virtual pet into an organ donor." I accused.

"I will not allow that. The first morph we seek is Dr. Stone. She is an emergency medical technician that deals with surgeries."

"Let me guess, she's a Chansey of some sort, right?" I asked.

"Actually, she is a Houndoom. Make no mistake. She is better with people than the Joy family is with Pokémon." Digit said. "Did you know that in order to be a doctor on humans, you have to be able to treat Pokémon first. Working on morphs would not be a stretch for her."

* * *

Next chapter preview:

Digit goes in for repair for a hardware problem that may or may not be fixable. Will he be okay, or will he become a sentient coat hanger? Find out next time!


	25. Is There A Doctor In The House?

The next chapter is on its way

* * *

Author's POV

A young man, wearing an old shirt, stares at one of two monitors in a dimly lit room. He has been there for the past ten hours. He is starting to get nervous as the seconds tick by, and the slowly blinking dot on the monitor remains motionless. The coordinates of the beacon have been noted ten minutes after it first stopped moving. This happened four hours and fifty minutes ago.

The lad mentally begs the blip to move as he reaches for a black and red telephone that has no buttons on it. Finally, the time limit was exceeded and with a sigh the receiver was picked up.

"Talk to me." The voice on the other end demanded.

"Sam hasn't moved for five hours. This happened twenty eight minutes after he last checked in with us. The signal appears to be inside the building he was investigating. I have the location noted. Also, we are unable to make contact. The phone seems to be turned off."

"I told that moron to observe from a distance. Very well then; prepare the morphs and brief the grunts. I want everything to be ready to invade in one week. If Cypher is there we will destroy them. If not then we will take whatever useful stuff we find back to our base."

* * *

Dr. Stone's POV (Houndoom morph)

"I've never seen anything like this in my life. It looks exactly like rigor mortis. However, for that to be the case you should be dead. Yet, you can still talk." I explained while trying to move any of the patient's extremities. "Can you feel my hand?"

"Negative." The Porygon morph said.

"How about now?" I asked as I grabbed his tail with both of my hands and tried to bend it like a stick.

"Negative." He responded.

"Let me know when you feel something" I started poking my patient harder in different spots all over his body with no result.

"I feel like you need to try something else." Kevin remarked from a wooden chair that he was leaning back on with his feet on my desk and his tail in his hand.

I quickly fired off a weak shadow ball at the legs of the chair.

"Yipe!" Kevin exclaimed as he lost his balance and hit the floor.

"I felt that." Digit said as Kevin reset the chair and sat back down.

"Here?" I asked as I touched his thigh again.

"Negative, I felt that in my back."

"Over here?"

"Possibly, I am unable to see where you are and I can not detect any pressure there." Digit said.

"That is a phantom pain. Usually, people that lose or can't use their limbs feel those."

"Glad I could help." Kevin muttered.

"What was the last thing you remember feeling?"

"It was something on my head." Digit said

"It sounds like the problem is in your neck. I'll do an MRI and see what's wrong."

"_Magnetic Resonance Imaging_ would, most likely, destroy me." Digit said.

"I see. Then I will just have to do this the old fashioned way and cut you open. Are you alright with that?"

"You are the expert. I will leave it up to you." Digit said.

"I appreciate your vote of confidence."

I know the human body inside and out and on rare occasions I have performed surgery on Pokémon. Some creatures have nasty surprises waiting to be discovered. For example, when making an incision on an electric type Pokémon, make sure to use a scalpel made of glass and not metal. I learned that lesson the hard way.

Once Digit was placed face down on the table with his beak placed in a hole made for that purpose, I slipped into a thin white suit to keep my short black fur from getting into the incision I was about to make. I then administered some anesthetic and began my work.

"Amazing."

"I do not like the sound of that." Digit said.

"There is a chip in your neck that is melted right through the center. This is way beyond my expertise. I am afraid to even scrape off the burnt stuff without causing some kind of damage. I apologize but, other than taking pictures and sewing you back up, there is nothing I can do." I explained. "However, I do know somebody here that might be able to help. The first time I saw him he came in with a bloody nose."

After placing a call to his pager and waiting through a half hour of small talk, there was a knock at the door.

"Hi Steve, it's nice to see you again."

"Only 128 more days until groundhog's day." The Bidoof announced while pulling a small toolbox behind him. "So where is the computer at?"

"He is on the surgery table."

"A Porygon2?" Steve asked. "I don't know of anybody who has actually opened one up to see inside."

"So can you heal him?" Kevin worriedly asked.

"I can fix computers. If your friend is anything like your typical home computer, I'll be able to get him back on line with no problems." Steve boasted as he sat down by the hole I made in the patient's neck.

After studying the exposed circuitry, Steve sighed and massaged his temples."

"Well?" Kevin and the Tauros asked.

"I've seen these high-security, self-destructing chips before. I can't tell you where I've seen them but, I do know how they work. Unfortunately, the first wire does not always connect to the first wire on the other side of the circuit. It will go to say, the fifteenth. Also, not all of the wires cross this gap. The chip is still creating a circuit to keep the system barely functioning, even though it is split in half." Steve explained after briefly examining my patient.

"Why is that?" Kevin asked.

"It prevents the chip from being removed. Do you see these tiny holes on the top of the chip?" Steve asked. Everybody, including myself, responded with a nod of their heads.

"There is a key chip that snaps into these holes so the data can be retrieved by the owner of the computer. If the wrong chip is installed, the data would be immediately lost. This key is always stored in a building other than the one the computer is in. Also, companies that use stuff like this have more than one computer armed with this kind of security. This means that there are many different keys."

"Is there anything you can do?" I asked. The situation is starting to sound hopeless.

"I can clean off the edge of the melted chip to uncross any wires that may have created a connection during the melt down. After that, I don't know what to do. I guess if I eliminate any conflict the crossed circuits are causing, he may be able to reroute the signals himself. Unfortunately, he won't be operating at 100 percent."

"It is better than nothing. Do what you can." Digit said.

We watched the Bidoof work his magic with various non-conductive industrial tools for what seemed like hours. He used tools that have 'not for medical use' engraved on the side. Tools that I wanted rip out of his hands to sterilize. Tools that would make me lose my license if I still had one. I was only able to relax once his equipment was stored back in that tool box of his. Once the debris was sucked out with a tiny vacuum cleaner, Digit's muscles relaxed and were no longer fighting them selves. The Porygon's tail even flopped down to rest against his leg. The final step was to coat the exposed chip halves with something that didn't conduct electricity yet could be left in the body. Fortunately, I had some dielectric silicone skin graphs for ground type Pokémon on hand that I had Steve use instead of the special forklift grease that he had with him.

"How do you feel now, Digit?" I asked of my patient as I skillfully sewed up the incision.

"I feel no different but, instead of a coat rack, I am now a play thing for a child. I still can not move under my own power." Digit said.

"Attention all employees. Be on the lookout for a statue of a Porygon Morph. It was stolen from my office. I will give a reward to the one that returns it to me." Leslie announced over the building's PA system.

"At least you'll be easier to hide from Leslie." Kevin remarked.

"I don't care how much that manipulating bitch is paying. It will be a cold day in hell before I do anything for her again. She went along with Joy's plan and made me scary to children. How can I be a great doctor if my patients are afraid of me?" I growled.

"Well, since this human altercation thing is still pretty new to everybody, I wouldn't worry about type casting for at least three or four generations. It's the humans that will have a problem with us right off the bat. For right now, I wouldn't concern myself with it." Kevin remarked. "So, does anybody have a box or trunk to put Digit in?"

"He might be able to fit in my toolbox." Steve offered.

"You are not leaving those filthy tools in my operating room."

"I clean my tools after every job. They are not filthy." Steve responded.

"Look, in this room, if it's not sterilized, then it's filthy."

"What about using one of your cloth laundry bags for Digit then?" Steve asked.

"He should fit in one easily but, the shape might have some people asking questions." I pondered out loud.

"I doubt anybody will question Bash The Stampede if he is the one carrying the bag." Kevin stated. "Besides, the only ones actually looking for him are the cosplayers and fursuiters that get to live out their fantasies."

"Let us get this over with. I would rather be stuffed inside of a sack of laundry than to be treated as an office decoration." Digit said.

"You won't be in there long unless Leslie shows up." Benny reassured as he carefully fit the disabled morph in a sack, gently slung it over his shoulder and walked out of the medical ward.

* * *

Kevin's POV

Later, when we were back in our room, we had a discussion about how we were going to repair Digit. Since computer experts that work with software generally have no social life; the chances of finding one here, that is not loyal to Cypher, would be next to zero. Plan B was to get to a computer and find somebody on the net. However, there is no longer any internet access at this facility.

"The public library has internet access," Linda stated "and since Kevin is the only one here that looks like an almost average wild Pokémon, he will have to go."

"Pokémon are not allowed in public buildings." I explained.

"True but, therapy mon are permitted as long as they have the proper I.D." Lisa remarked as she brushed one of her silky tails.

"What about the ball and leash laws?"

"Sinnoh revised code title 9 chapter 995 states: All Pokémon belonging to an owner must have either a Pokéball or a leash and collar." Digit said from underneath the covers on his bed. "It does not specify that the owner must be in possession of the leash or ball."

"I remember seeing a leash and an official tag in the confiscation room. I'll go get them after I take care of the girls." Lisa explained.

"Girls? Who are these girls and how can I assist them?" Dan asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, their names are Nina, Isis, Nora, Ellie, Tina, Ally, Lois, Emily, and Sarah." Lisa listed. "Is there anyone in particular you would like to get to know?"

"I'd like to meet Lois, I could be her Supermon." Dan grinned. His tail was quivering with excitement.

"Lois is delicate. Will you be gentle?" Lisa asked with a sly grin.

"Oh yes." Dan responded with a little too much excitement.

"Great! Here's a brush. She's the third one from your right." Lisa quickly said as I started laughing at Dan's reaction.

"Wha, what?" Dan asked as his ears laid flat against his head. "You named your tails?"

"They follow me everywhere. Why wouldn't I give them names?"

"I'm not brushing your tails." Dan fumed.

"Aww, are you really going to disappoint the girls? You wouldn't want them to be sad would you?" Lisa pouted. "After all, when the girls are sad, I get mad." Lisa abruptly snarled as a ghostly Will-O-Wisp instantly appeared over each tail.

"I'm still not touching your tails. I'm already cursed. I don't want you adding to it." Dan responded while returning the snarl.

"I understand. Kevin is the only one that isn't afraid of my tails." I sighed as I allowed the flames to die out.

"That's because he has a fox fetish." Dan snapped.

"So can we get those tags now?" I responded by changing the subject. "I want to help Digit."

Once the girls were properly groomed, I was more than happy to help, we set off towards this storage area I learned about. Upon entering this secure room, I was amazed at how much stuff that was packed inside. Everything was stored in here because, while the stuff is not good enough for Cypher; it's still too good for the trashcan. There were backpacks, briefcases, clothing, tents, and just about anything you would find in a Pokémart. I opened a tacky briefcase and found a 16GB USB flash drive, a yellow legal pad, and an antique fountain pen that was missing a separate ink well for it to be useful. Lucky for me I almost always have some ink; I just hope it won't gum up the pen.

"I found it!" Lisa exclaimed while picking up a purple collar. "It looks like you are going to be called 'Barbie' for a while."

"Can't we just make a forgery with my name on it?" I pleaded.

"I can't do that. That's illegal."

"Uh-huh," I said in disbelief, "am I the only one that can see the irony in that? Not to mention that everything in this room has been stolen and we both work for a criminal organization. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to know that some folks here still have morals. However, Digit's well being comes first."

"For Digit then," Lisa agreed as she sighed a small flame.

While Lisa left to prepare my fake ID tags, and discreet Cypher gate passes, I busied myself collecting supplies for my trek to the closest town. I had no idea where anything was in relation to this base. Also, every gadget in here that could tell me was either obsolete, broken, or password protected. I hope Digit or his virtual pet, can either wipe out, or hack into, some of these devices so I can use them.

I picked out a few long T-shirts from the many in the room. A colorful shirt should prove to people, even from a distance, that I'm not wild. Another thing I grabbed was an instant pop up tent that used to open up with just a toss and a tattered sleeping bag that has seen better days. My poor tail will have to sleep outside so I'm not a sticky mess in the morning.

Speaking of tails, I have no idea how to clean mine if it ever gets dirty. I've learned that nothing seems to cut paint when it's wet and water works when the paint is dry but, it takes a very long time and a lot of elbow grease. There is a company that manufactures an artificial, odorless, water based chemical solvent that works somewhat better than water and it's safe to use on skin but, how would a wild Smeargle be able to acquire something that costs money. I bet it's based off of some kind of inedible berry juice or other natural liquid. I've asked Picasso but, he doesn't know either. He says he was born and raised at a pet shop and his parents never showed him how it's done. He also says he wants to spend more time with Tanya.

Once I had everything squared away, I slipped my arm through the one good strap and quickly headed over to my room to hide everything. This way I won't have to worry about somebody recognizing their belongings before I leave.

"How are you feeling, Digit?" I asked the morph that was recently transferred into the center of the empty wire spool that we use as a table.

"I am not feeling anything."

"Do you think you can hack into this flash drive?"

"I am limited to reading only. I can not format anything at the moment." Digit said.

"Would your virtual pet be able to get into this?"

"Yes. However, it is currently in the middle of an emulated game of Desert Demolition. Would you be willing to wait? Projected completion time is two days and four hours."

"The sooner I get this fixed, the sooner I get you fixed." I reasoned.

"Very well, Delete, you are needed." Digit said as his pupil turned into a Pokéball and opened.

"BEEP!" Delete chirped.

After the two spoke to each other in that modem language of theirs, the little Porygon turned to face me. I held the drive out and the virtual pet took it in its mouth.

"I told Delete to just reformat it. Since nobody knows what is on it, the data will not be missed." Digit said.

"Doot-da-doo!" Delete sang alerting us that the job was done.

"That was fast." I remarked as I reached down to take the drive. As soon as my hand was about to grasp the drive, Delete beeped twice and jumped out of my reach.

"Awwww, that's so cute, he wants to play." Tanya giggled as she watched the Porygon's antics.

"Yeah, real funny." I sarcastically agreed while trying to grab the little puke.

* * *

Sal Lee May's POV (Dodrio morph)

"Emery Patch?" Lisa asked as she glanced over the information about to be engraved on the collar. "Why do you have that listed as Kevin's trainer?"

"Emery is who we go to when we need something done as legally as possible." I explained while Sal and May, the two birds I share my body with, were eating seeds and drinking from a bowl that were on the right and left side of my desk.

"If you rearrange the letters in his name you get 'Team Cypher'. Of course he will swear that it is purely coincidental and he has no affiliation with us. Anyway, Mr. Patch will pick up Kevin if a problem arises and a trainer is needed. We have sent a Pidgey to deliver Kevin's info should he need it. Mr. and Mrs. Patch will think Kevin is just an abnormally tall Smeargle." I explained while Sal started to preen the feathers on May's head right in front of my face. "Could you two wait until I'm done talking? At least do that behind my head so you're not blocking my view."

Sal squawked a complaint about it being uncomfortable before continuing where I couldn't see them. Although they are out of my sight, I still feel it when a feather gets tugged the wrong way.

"Anyway, he should stick to just saying his species name even if other Pokémon won't be able to understand him. This way he won't draw excessive attention to himself. If possible, he should just pretend to be mute."

"Okay, I'll make sure to tell this to Kevin." Lisa said before asking, "By the way, where did you get that egg from?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask about that." I scowled as Sal and May puffed out their feathers and started to make angry and threatening noises.

"Will you two knock it off?" I shouted. "She is not going to hurt your egg."

"Your egg?" Lisa asked "Does that mean-"

"Yes, we laid that thing." I snapped. "No matter how many times I tell them it's not going to hatch, they still throw a fit whenever somebody mentions the damn thing."

The fox was about to say something but, she was interrupted by the engraving machine signaling that the tags were completed.

"Here are your new tags and you need to fill out this form." My birds looked at the objects that I handed to the morph and couldn't find anything threatening about them. If they could read, they would be pissed to know that I just gave Lisa instructions to tell a certain Buizel chef that she can buy another egg from me. Sal and May will forget about the egg in a week once it's gone. Typical bird brains.

* * *

Kevin's POV

"Come on, this isn't fun anymore." I whined to the virtual pet of Digit's that had my flash drive.

"I'm having fun. It's just like those cartoons I used to watch without the falling off of cliffs." Benny laughed. "Try offering bird seed."

"I have some Pokémon food. Give me the card and you can have it." I offered as the Porygon ran off and came back with a sign that had the words: 'Porygon don't eat food' before beeping and running off again.

"Where did that sign come from?" I asked through clenched teeth. I could feel my eye twitch uncontrollably. I have watched enough TV to know the folly of chasing after flightless birds that run really fast.

I was finally able to get the flash drive from Delete by trading him some fancy looking portable game that I grabbed because it looked like fun. I know that life is nothing like cartoons but, I'm not taking any chances. Lisa showed up with my new collar and even offered to put it on me.

I then walked to the cafeteria for some additional supplies. I purchased some bottled water, and some packets of Brock's brand dry Pokémon food with the crudits I have been slowly accumulating. While it's not as good as real food, it doesn't go bad as fast as real food either. I just wish I had some real money.

Finally, with a map in my hand, the building to my back and the sun rising in the East, I took my leave and headed toward the nearest town. I tried to leave Picasso with Tanya but, when I got too far away from the building I collapsed in pain before Picasso suddenly reappeared in my mind.

* * *

Next Chapter: Arguing with yourself.


	26. Territorial

Author's note: On 8/19/11 I got a new puppy! My new muse will be a great source of inspiration (distraction) and I hope to get more of the story told.

_Translated pokespeak in italics_

**Thought in bold**

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

"Shadow Clone!" I announced as a silent explosion of smoke revealed my twin.

"What gives? Tanya was in the middle of drawing a cherry blossom tree when I was forced back into your head!" Picasso growled.

"I didn't know that would happen either. Do you mind walking to town with me?"

"You make it sound like I have a choice in the matter."

"You do have a choice. Either go back into my head or, walk to town with me."

"How about I run off and do my own thing."

"That's fine. Just don't go too far away from me."

"You can keep your stupid shirt" Picasso snarled before pulling off the cloth and tossing it at me. We both stood in wonder as the shirt vanished as soon as it was no longer touching his body. "And take this collar off of me too."

"You'll be naked." I warned hoping a sense of modesty would change his mind. Since Picasso is more Pokémon than morph, mentally at least, he doesn't care if he is wearing clothes or not. The collar met the same fate as the shirt.

"Freedom!" Picasso shouted before running off in the direction I came from.

"Count your steps!" I hollered after my retreating twin.

"Bite me!" He yelled back.

As Picasso disappeared from my sight I reflected on our conversation and came to the conclusion that I should do that anyways.

I sighed as I picked up my backpack and continued toward town while counting my steps. I picked a broad leaf and touched it with my tail every twenty five strides so when I lose count I won't be off by much. I considered waiting for him to come back after he realizes that he needs my collar to get back inside the base. However, that would create more problems than I care to deal with. If I put enough distance between us, he will never make it back to Cypher.

After about eighty marks I began to hear a familiar ringing in my ears that precedes an imminent headache. Figuring that I should just get it over with, I bit down on a stick and began running until the pain went away. When it did, I knew my other half was back safely inside my mind. This time, when Picasso appeared next to me, in addition to the shirt and collar, he was also wearing a copy of my backpack which, with the unexpected added weight, promptly pulled him down.

"Huh, that's new. So how many steps did you take?" I asked.

"I didn't count." Picasso growled while getting up after removing his pack causing it to vanish.

"I told you to count. I did." I explained as I set my backpack on the ground and displayed my leaf.

"Yeah? Well, I told you to…" Picasso paused as he noticed my posture change.

"Yeeessss?" I prodded with a toothy grin.

"That, that's just a human expression," Picasso tried to reason before I tackled him and started to playfully nip his arms. "Yipe!"

After what seemed like ten minutes of roughhousing Picasso was panting and lying on his back. I was also out of breath but, I was still standing. "You know, Picasso, that was, the first time, I've ever played, like, a dog." I gasped as I pulled out my canteen.

"I had fun." Picasso panted.

"Me too." I gasped after a moment of reflection. "I might, want, to try that, again, sometime."

Once we were breathing normally I helped out my partner by pulling him up onto his feet.

"So, are we friends again?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'd just like to spend more time outside."

"Done," I stated, "and sorry about keeping you cooped up in my mind for so long."

"Don't worry about it. There's a lot of empty space up there to paint on." Picasso replied as he suddenly walked off.

"Glad to hear… Wait a minute. Get back here!" I shouted as he ran off laughing. He's lucky I was weighed down with these supplies.

After a second day of travel I could tell that we must be getting close to town. The trees were my first clue as they were dressed up in fall colors. The leaves were still green. The trunks however, were covered in graffiti.

"Why can't kids keep this shit inside the city?" I complained.

"Maybe because they ran out of room." Picasso remarked from on top of a hill.

When I joined my clone, I noticed that every structure in town had some kind of paint on it. Even the Pokémon center wasn't spared. It was like rival gangs were claiming the land.

"I don't like this." Picasso whimpered.

"Relax. It's the middle of the day. Tell you what, you can wait for me here and I'll go in by myself. Maybe you can find out what's happening from the local Pokémon." I suggested. "Oh, before I head into town, could you paint this rock for me? I want to try something."

* * *

**Local Pokémon's POV**

While I watched the giant Smeargle with the human things and the painted rock head off toward the human's nest, I became aware of some hushed voices somewhere behind me.

"_Is that Smeargle for real? He's huge!"_

"_I wonder if he'll let me bear his pups."_ One of the voices giggled.

"_Blue, Violet, what are you doing here?"_ I whispered to my two students. _"I thought I told you two to stay on campus."_

"_Sorry Cyan but, I want to use Sketch on some exotic attack to impress Red." _The Smeargle with the violet tail explained.

"_Violet, you should know that strong attacks must come from a strong body."_ I lectured. _"You do remember what happened to Grey, right? That dunce learned Frenzy Plant and ended up hurting himself whenever he used it."_

"_Was this before or after he learned Splash?"_ Blue asked me with a little doubt.

"_Isn't Grey the one that tried to learn metronome and ended up with Explosion?" _Violet Asked.

"_No. I'm sure Grey is the one that chased after the legendaries and came back half dead."_ Blue replied_._

"_Sensei, was Grey even real?"_ Violet wanted to know.

"_If he was, I doubt he was alive long enough to do half the things you claim he did. Compared to Grey, a Magikarp would be a genius." _Blue said while putting me on the spot. It is important to learn from other's mistakes. Grey was made up for the purpose of teaching young Smeargle what not to do.

"_Wait! Don't go!"_ I suddenly shouted to the large dog that was about to head off after his twin. He responded in that weird language that the humans speak. I know Magenta and a few others understand it but, we don't.

"_Hi, my name is Blue. Your tail is pretty. Can I bear your pups?"_ The Pokémon with the deep blue tipped tail asked rapidly as soon as the tall Pokémon made eye contact with her.

"_My name is Picasso. My speech is a little dry. Speak slower please."_ The giant said slowly in our language.

"_Greetings, Picasso, my name is Cyan; I am one of this college's many teachers. Right now we are at war with a rival college and our territory battles have spilled into the place over the hill. I fear for the safety of your friend." _I said.

"_He'll be fine." _The large Smeargle replied._ "I hope."_

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

The first house I came to had some guy on a ladder. He was scraping graffiti off of his windows with a sharp razor and muttering profanities that I couldn't quite make out.

"Smeargle?" I asked right before remembering Lisa's warning about not drawing attention to myself. The man's grip on the improvised weapon tightened as he slowly turned around.

I readied myself to use imprison in case this guy attacks me out of rage. The first thing he noticed was my island style shirt.

"So now you're stealing from trainers in broad daylight huh?" The man accused.

"Smear! Smeargle smear!" I randomly exclaimed while reaching up to my neck and jingling the dog tags on my collar. I have no clue what I'm saying.

"Oh? So where's your trainer?" He asked as his muscles visibly relaxed.

I placed my pack on the ground, dropped the now dry rock inside, and pulled out a sealed envelope that I authored. It had instructions to give it to the first person I saw. I am so proud of my forward thinking.

...

Dear sir or madam,

I have sent my Pokémon, Kevin, to your town to retrieve some things at your library. He understands English very well. Kevin is a good dog and is very intelligent. He knows what needs to be done so please help him get to his destination. Thank you for your assistance.

Sincerely,

Emery Patch

...

"Your trainer sure picked the wrong town to send you to. Tell you what, if you do me a small, teeny little favor, I'll personally walk you to the library." The person offered.

I lifted up one of my floppy ears to show him I was listening.

"Wonderful! Sit. Stay." He commanded as I obeyed with many questions I really couldn't ask. The man ran into his house and returned with an empty spray bottle. "Fill it up." He ordered as he tossed the bottle to me without the sprayer.

'**Do I look like I work for some paint depot?'** I thought to myself as I brought my tail to the opening to try and put some paint in it for the guy.

"No, no, no! Use your other end." The guy critiqued.

'**I don't see how this is going to help**' I thought as I flipped the bottle upside down and tried putting the paint in the shallow recessed dish on the bottom.

"No!" He cried, puzzling me even more. "I want you to pee in that bottle. Fill it with urine."

**Ohhh, MY other end, not the bottle's.** I thought as I looked at this guy like he was sick in the head. "Okay. I know I promised my master I wouldn't talk but, I have to know; why do you want 'that' of all things."

"Holy shit! It's a talking dog!" He shouted as he pointed at me.

"Yes, and I'd like it if you could keep this quiet." I requested while looking around to see if anyone else was watching.

"Wow. Can you tell me what my Poochyena thinks about me?"

"I don't do that anymore. I was attacked by a human child when she learned that her 'precious little Pichu' wanted nothing to do with her." I remarked before skillfully changing the subject. "Anyways, why do you want my urine?"

"It's a natural paint solvent. It dissolves dry paint instantly and it is the only thing that can remove wet paint. It's useless on synthetic paints though."

"I did not know that."

"How could you not know that? Isn't it instinct?"  
"Instinct knows not to get the tail dirty in the first place. Cleaning the tail is something that must be learned." I was about to ask about removing the odor after cleaning but, the sooner I fill this container and end the conversation, the sooner I get to the library to help Digit. As an added bonus, I'll be able to read up all about my feral counterpart and perhaps a few other select Pokémon.

"So is there a bathroom or outhouse I can use?" I inquired as I searched for a suitable spot to go.

"Just fill the bottle."

"I was raised by humans so I feel like I should at least try to obey the decency laws." I honestly replied.

"You're an animal. The whole world is your toilet." The human laughed.

"Really? So then you wouldn't mind if I left a doggy land mine somewhere in your yard, right?"

"Now that you mention it, the library has public restrooms. You can fill that bottle up when we get there. Do you have a leash?" He asked as he was quick to realize that 'the whole world' included his own property.

"I thought you'd never ask." I remarked as I pulled out a short lead.

The walk to the library was, thankfully, uneventful. I was the recipient of many evil eyes and hateful glares as I was guided toward my destination. Fortunately, my human escort kept potential attackers away. I just crossed the threshold of the door of the building when we were stopped by the librarian.

"You can't bring a Pokémon inside here," She stated as my path to enlightenment was blocked, "especially THAT Pokémon." Luckily I was prepared for this event and had a letter, in my hand, ready for her to read.

...

To Whom It May Concern:

My Pokémon, Kevin, has been sent by me to gather information about a computer problem that is preventing me from allowing operations to run unattended. Kevin is a certified therapy mon and has league permission to enter public facilities. Please allow him to gather the knowledge needed to fix my issues here. I have taught my Smeargle to read and type so you can let him do the research on his own.

Sincerely,

Emery Patch

...

"Interesting story but, I don't buy it. Get lost." She spat.

"I don't know what is on that letter but, I'll vouch for him. He was able to convince me, a complete stranger, to escort him to a place, in the center of a town, which is currently hostile to his species." My temporary keeper explained.

"I don't care if he has a G E D. I'm not letting a messy Pokémon like that inside my library."

"What if he put his tail in a plastic bag? He wouldn't be messy anymore would he?"

"Eargle." I said as I pointed at a small trash bin that appeared to be empty.

"See? He doesn't want to make a mess either."

"Fine but, you're accepting responsibility for him and paying for any damage he causes."

"Can I trust you to behave, Kevin?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"I'll be watching you, and don't you dare let him off of his leash." She warned as I tied the empty bag over my tail.

"It appears I'm going to be stuck here until you're done." The man grumbled as I led him to one of the computers. "I better get a full bottle after all of this."

While the man was reading a few books that were within reach, I began my research. The first thing I did was to plug the USB drive into the computer in case I find something I need, or want, to keep. An auto-play program began running and a new window appeared for my browser before immediately minimizing itself. Clicking on the bar had no effect. Normally I would be concerned but, I still had full use of the computer. I started off my session by searching for the company that manufactured the chip currently inside Digit. I discovered that they only supply one key with each chip. Also, the schematics are proprietary and are not available to anyone outside of the corporation and only a select few within the plant.

**So much for that plan**, **now what do I do?** I thought. Since I didn't want to come away empty handed I decided to check my E-mail, download some updates for my Pokédex, and learn more about Smeargle.

"Can we get going now? I really want you to fill this bottle so I can start cleaning my house today."

"Not yet, my dad just came online!" I ecstatically replied.

"Your dad can use a computer too? Do you have any brothers or sisters that are for sale?" He asked as I paused to remind myself that he thinks I'm just a smarter than average Smeargle.

"He's my adopted, human, father." I lied. He's actually my real dad.

...

Kevin37: Dad! It's me, Kevin! I'm sorry I haven't been able to get to a computer.

JKnight: Kevin? It's so nice to hear from you again.

Kevin37: What's been happening since I've been gone? How's mom?

JKnight: Your mother misses you and wants you back home and so do I. Your mom bought a Vulpix for a house pet because it reminded her of you.

JKnight: Kevin?

JKnight: Are you there, Kevin?

Kevin37: That's so sweet of her. So dad, WHEN DID YOU REALIZE THAT VULPIX WAS NOT A FIRE HAZARD? WHAT ABOUT MOM'S ALLERGIES? I THOUGHT FUR BEARING POKEMON GAVE MOM FITS! I'VE ASKED FOR A VULPIX AT EVERY HOLIDAY AND NOW YOU FINALLY GET ONE BECAUSE I DISAPPEAR DUE TO SOME CRIMINAL ORGANIZATION POSING AS A NICE PLACE TO WORK! IF I KNEW GETTING KIDNAPPED IS WHAT IT TOOK TO GET A VULPIX, I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN A JOB YEARS AGO!

JKnight: Holy Mew! It really is you!

Kevin37: WHO ELSE WOULD I BE?

JKnight: We almost sent money to somebody pretending to be you. That person didn't react like you just did.

Kevin37: Oh. So, what about the Vulpix? You did get one, right?

JKnight: No, we didn't get one. I was just making sure you were who you said you were.

Kevin37: I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD BE TICKED THAT YOU GOT MY HOPES UP LIKE THAT, OR TICKED THAT YOU LIED ABOUT GETTING A VULPIX! YOU KNOW THAT'S A SORE SUBJECT WITH ME!

JKnight: You made your point. I'm sorry. You can turn off your caps lock now.

Kevin37: I don't think I did make my point AND YOU'RE NOT SORRY because you STILL don't have a Vulpix!

JKnight: You've been gone almost two years now. I'd like to talk about you and not some Pokémon.

Kevin37: Vulpix isn't just "some Pokémon"!

Kevin37: And don't roll your eyes!

JKnight: You're my son all right. So what happened to you? What kept you from contacting us?

Kevin37: SIGH…That is a long story that involves imprisonment, a mad scientist, and an injured friend. It's too long for telling from a computer I really shouldn't be using. I wish I could tell you in person but, I have no idea where I am or how to get home. I'll send you a message somehow. I need to sign off before I am discovered. Goodbye. I'll see you soon, I hope.

JKnight: Stay safe.

Kevin37: Thanks Dad; I'll try.

...

I was going to look up information on Smeargle but, I'm not sure how the library rules would apply to that. If I was still a human they would consider me a trainer and there would be no issue. Now that I look like a Pokémon; would they throw me out for looking at 'explicit images'? I'll just disable the photos. Once I learned all I could about Smeargle, I attempted to download an upgrade for my Pokédex. However, a message appeared that the flash drive was too full. All 16GB were used and the drive protected itself so I can't even look at the contents.

"What is going on here?" I asked myself while clicking on the minimized window again. This time it opened and I was greeted with a wall of ones and zeros. A translation program I found online turned the computer vomit into legible English.

...

Kevin:

Possible fix found for master. Take flash drive home.

Delete – subroutine #137.5-0-0-1b

...

"Hey mister." I whispered to the man holding my leash after I safely ejected the drive and placed it in a watertight plastic bag.

"You finally ready to go now?" He asked as he held out the empty container.

I just nodded my head as I took the bottle from his hand and he escorted me to the bathroom. Once the bottle was filled up we headed back to my temporary handler's home. If this natural solvent works as well as I read that it does, then it explains why Smeargle have such long tails, why they paint as high as they can, and why it is near impossible to find any territorial marks below waist level.

"Hey Mister, what's your name? You know mine and I never got yours."

"Sorry about that. I never thought about telling my name to an animal. My name's Edward."

"Elric?" I asked just for the sake of asking.

"Who?"

"Never mind. It's just a name from a TV show."

"Oh? Do you follow the show?" The human asked with interest.

"Yeah, it's a favorite of mine."

"Are you really a Pokémon?"

"Say what? If I slap you with my green, paint factory of a tail, would it help you figure it out?" I threatened.

"Not really. You talk like a human, you're too tall for a Smeargle, you watch TV and follow it, you are ignorant about things that a Pokémon should know, you can read, use a computer, and you know how to operate a toilet AND a plunger." Edward listed.

"I wasn't the one that clogged it up." I cringed.

"I'm not saying you did. I'm saying you knew what it was and how to fix a sudden problem. Also, you didn't treat it like a fancy water bowl, like many Pokémon are known to do."

"I wasn't thirsty at the time and, can humans do this?" I asked as I made a circle in the sky to summon a sunny day. "Impressive, how long does it last?" Edward asked as he shielded his eyes.

"I don't know. I can attack three to five times before it fades."

"I meant how long in hours?" Edward persisted.

"I'm not sure how long an hour really is." I asked.

"Do you know when your TV show comes on?"

"Yeah, it comes on right when my master comes home from work; unless he is complaining about a long day. When that happens it doesn't come on at all. What does that have to do with anything?" I responded.

"So you have no concept of time?"

"I wouldn't say that. I just live for the moment." I honestly replied.

"I know somebody that would be really interested in meeting you." Edward suggested.

"I'd rather not."

"Are you sure? It would really help her research."

**Her research? I don't like where this conversation is going. **

"Her name is Nurse Joy." He announced.

"Well THAT sure narrows it down. Does she have anything that would make her stand out?" I asked as I fumbled with the catch of my leash. **I need to ditch this guy, and fast. Then again, I know quite a few individuals that would give almost anything to know where she's hiding. I should see what he has to say.**

"Well now that you mention it, she dyes her hair black and she constantly has a Mightyena with her. She wasn't always like that though."

"What do you know about her research?" I asked.

"She was working on a way to increase a Pokémon's intelligence. After her Eevee disappeared she shifted her research toward making them stronger. She even got a grant from some company that was interested in her work. I believe the place was called Cyan Pharmaceuticals and ER Supplies."

"That's the place I went to work for!" I exclaimed before realizing that I probably shouldn't have mentioned that.

"Do they pay you in kibble?" Edward joked as we stepped off the road to allow a white truck to pass us. I noticed that there was a happy looking Smeargle in the front seat. "Seriously though, why would they hire a Pokémon? Wouldn't it be cheaper to just buy one?"

"Well, they actually just hired my master. Sometimes he would bring me to work with him. Since I already work with the sick and the elderly it was only natural that my master took me with him." I explained while congratulating myself on my quick thinking. I had to be careful though. This story I am creating on the fly could fall apart like a house of cards. I need to be the one asking questions. "So where does this nurse you want me to meet live?"

"I'm not sure anymore. That husk of a building over there is where she used to reside. I've heard a rumor that some hybrid Pokémon started the fire. It's been said that the creature had the horns of a Houndoom with the body, tail and the coloration of a Mightyena. The thing was huge, walked on two legs, and it was wearing a pair of torn up shorts. Keep in mind that the only one to see this monster was the resident drunk, so the townsfolk are skeptical that this beast even existed. In addition, he claims that the animal used a key to get in and it started the fire from within the home." Edward recalled. "Can you believe that crap? I'd say he was hallucinating but, delusions don't start fires. What's your take on this?"

"Smeargle." I said while pointing at a figure in the distance that was approaching us.

"I understand." Edward replied as we fell silent for the rest of the trip to his paint covered home.

* * *

Vulpix is the 37th Pokémon in the dex. That's how Kevin came up with his screen name.

Please review.


	27. The Colors Duke, The Colors!

Chapter 27: The Colors Duke, the Colors!

Author's note: This chapter involves a college of Smeargle. Their names come from the color of their tail. This chapter has no hidden meaning to it and if you are going to read between the lines I ask that you skip this chapter. You have been warned.

**Thought in bold**

_Translated pokespeak in italics_

* * *

Picasso's POV

I was welcomed onto the campus of wild Smeargle. The feral Pokémon stared at me with admiration as I was at least two hands taller than them.

"_Does anybody know how to carry a grudge or spite an opponent?" _I asked the crowd before listing my move set. The three Pokémon that knew those particular moves were not interested in what I had to offer.

"_I want something that is powerful, accurate, and does not take a long time to execute."_ A Smeargle with a red tail demanded while the two others nodded in agreement.

"_Does anybody want what this traveling young scholar has to offer?"_ An older Smeargle asked. This dog was getting up in years. The coating on his tail looked sticky and had the consistency of spray paint. _"It is not often we get visitors that are willing to teach what they know. It takes a lot of time but, I'm willing to set up a trade chain to get this dog what he wants."_

* * *

Magenta's POV

"_Master Magenta, how do we prevent our rivals from watching and learning what we know?"_ A young pup named Yellow asked. I was about to respond when a known troublemaker interrupted me. He was out of breath and in a panic.

"_Humans!"_ He shouted.

"_What are you doing back here Black? I thought we expelled you?" _I demanded as Cyan quickly grabbed two of the pups and ran off with our tall guest. The other Smeargle stood their ground and prepared to add more scars to the delinquent's flesh.

"_I came here to warn my girlfriend. The rest of you can rot for all I care." _Black growled.

"_I bet you led the humans here you filthy darkling."_ I accused.

"_If I was going to do that, I wouldn't risk my life warning you! I'd be with the humans to make sure you got captured!"_ Black screamed while being enclosed by my students.

"_Why couldn't you be more like your brother, White?"_ I asked as the others began charging their most powerful attacks.

"_If I was anything like him, I'd be thrown out seasons ago."_

"_Any last words, traitor?" Red asked while he was focusing on punching Black._

"_Yes. I regret not living up to your expectations of me. I apologize for not being the villain you wanted me to be." _Black lamented before suddenly astonishing Red causing him to lose his focus. Black then created a smokescreen while I was quickly surrounded for my protection. When the smoke cleared, Black was on the ground in front of another Smeargle.

* * *

White's POV

"_Thank goodness you came when you did."_ Magenta praised. _"Thank you for stopping Black. I believe he is still bitter for being exiled for the things he did."_

"_I'm not." _Black moaned from the ground as I glanced over my shoulder to see if my friends arrived yet._ "I am bitter for being cast out for the things White did."_

"_Still lying to the very end, I see. How about this time we just kill you?"_ I sneered.

"_You know what? I'm fine with that." _Black sighed as he calmed his mind. _However, before you kill me, I have to ask, who is going to take the blame when I'm gone? Are you going to be a good boy from now on?"_

"_Hurry up and kill him!" _A dog shouted from the crowd.

"_I'm tired of being blamed. Put me out of my misery."_ Black whined as he closed his eyes.

"_No. Black must be made to suffer for his crimes against the college." _I dramatically announced to the crowd.

"_I have suffered enough. If you won't kill me, I'll just have to do it myself."_ Black morbidly replied as he got to his knees, clasped his paws together, and bowed his head as if in prayer. _"Forbidden technique; Self- destruct."_

"_Everybody run!" _I screamed as Black began to glow like he was going to evolve. While he was giving up his life, I couldn't help but to watch. As the light increased in intensity Black seemed to disappear. Finally, there was a soundless explosion of radiance that caused many to cover their eyes and look away. When the brilliant illumination dissipated to tolerable levels, and we could see again, we marched out to the place where Black once stood. All that was left was a small grey circle of paint where Black's tail rested on the ground. The light actually caused the paint to dry up and fade.

"_I can't really say that I'm sorry to see him go. At least he was able to teach us that Self-Destruct is a weak and useless attack. Nothing important was lost."_ Magenta commented as a small flash from the hill caught my eye. It was no surprise to me when I heard quiet pops as dark flying things sailed toward the unaware college and started to pierce flesh. The stricken members got drowsy and collapsed in a deep sleep while the others stood around puzzled before they too were no longer conscious.

* * *

Cyan's POV

I watched in silence as the humans started capturing the fallen in tiny balls and loading them in a large, hollow, white metal creature. I watched in horror as White, the only one awake, got the attention of one of the people and pointed in my direction. I watched in awe as Picasso stood up and walked out into the open with his hands raised above his head. I watched in anger as Picasso was loaded into the metallic box while White jumped into the front where the humans sat. I watched in sadness as the humans covered my college with a pivoting metal square and started moving away from us. I watched in disbelief as the trees swayed where everyone once gathered. I watched; and then, I cried.

* * *

Picasso's POV

While the truck was moving down the road, I had my face pressed against the small window in the back. I had no idea what I was looking for nor was I worried about my safety. I was concerned for the welfare of my new friends and I'd do anything to protect them from being locked away in those balls forever. On the way to the human's destination I saw a Smeargle walking with a man next to some burnt out structure that was still standing. It was Kevin! There was no mistaking that shade of green. If Kevin can get to that building then I can make it the rest of the way. After about five turns I began to get light headed. **No! It's too soon! I can't leave yet!** I frantically thought as my vision left me and I had this sensation of falling. When I was finally able to see again, I found myself on my back, staring up at the roof of my spacious dog house, inside of Kevin's head. Eventually, the door to my home opened to reveal what Kevin was seeing. I felt my body get pulled through the opening and before I knew it I was right next to Kevin wearing exactly what he had on. I was even standing in that same childish pose Kevin always strikes while summoning me.

"I was hoping I'd just run into you. It's painful when you just keep going too far away." Kevin remarked while I tried to get my bearings.

"I couldn't help it. So, where are we?" I asked while sitting down and resting against the backpack that I was summoned with.

"We're just outside of town. Are you ready to head back?"

"No. The college I was with was captured. I want to help them."

"We shouldn't get involved." Kevin remarked. I could tell he really wanted to get back to help his friend, Digit.

"I bet you wouldn't say that if it was a pack of Vulpix that were caught." I accused. "You'd get involved whether I wanted to or not."

"Fine; so, where were they taken?" Kevin asked after a brief moment of thought.

"_Picasso! You got away!"_ Blue joyously shouted as she ran out from her hiding place, tackled me, and began to lick my face.

"_Where are the others?" _Cyan asked as she emerged from a bush. _"Did they get away too?"_

"_They are still locked up. We are going to get them now."_ I slowly responded._ "I hope you realize that once everyone is free you won't be able to go back to the campus. The people will be waiting for you there."_

"_I guess it's a good thing we buried Magenta's stuff when we did. Violet has two of his things with her."_

"You do realize that I have no idea what any of you just said." Kevin remarked before I translated what we were saying. _"What kind of possessions would a Pokémon have?"_ Kevin asked through me.

"_We took these shiny rocks with us." _Violet explained as she held one out for me to look at.

"_Ooooo that IS shiny." _I said while admiring the rock's beautiful color and sparkly goodness.

"_I'm not sure why we took them as they are pretty useless. We can't even use them to open chestnuts."_ Cyan explained. _"They're too soft but, since the elder kept them, we figured they must be good for something other than looking at."_

"Those are nuggets!" Kevin exclaimed. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

* * *

Kevin's POV

"Picasso, don't take off your pack." I commanded as I walked over to where my copy was sitting to perform some experiments. The first thing I did was open his bag. The inside was exactly like mine. I grabbed his tent and as soon as it was no longer touching something that Picasso was in contact with, it vanished in a puff of vapor. The next thing I grabbed was a single serving of kibble. This time I kept it against the bag and I was able to remove it by sliding it against the surface of the sack.

"Picasso, reach to your left and grab this packet."

Not only was Picasso able to take the grub, he could also open the plastic baggie and consume the food. When he tried to give a piece to Blue, it vanished as soon as it left his hand.

"Hmmm, I wonder." I thought out loud. "Have you ever tried to paint anything since we met each other?"

"Yeah, Tanya was using my tail to paint a cherry blossom tree before I was pulled away by you."

"I already apologized for that." I mumbled before instructing my twin to pull something out of the pack and paint it before letting it go. When he did that, the object vanished and the wet paint fell on a rock that was under the item he pulled out. "That reminds me. That rock you painted earlier lost its paint way before you showed up in my head a while ago. I'm guessing that the range you can walk away from your markings is at least half the distance I can get from you. Let's try this again but, this time, let the paint dry before you let go. I'll help it along with a sunny day." I ordered as I summoned the small ball of fire over our group.

Once the paint dried on the map Picasso messed up, he released his grip and it remained on the ground intact. It did not disappear. I picked up the map and explained my plan to buy back the collage to Picasso and he told the girls in their language. They agreed to let me borrow all of their 'shiny rocks' as long as they get them back. Picasso convinced them to let me keep the two rocks they had with them so I can buy supplies with Edward's help. I then instructed Picasso not to move so I can figure out how far I can get before this map disappears. I also told my clone to explain his disappearing act to the others so they don't worry about him.

* * *

Cashier's POV (Human)

The alarm on my wristwatch went off alerting me that I need to start cleaning the shop before I close for the night. While I was mopping in the back of the store, the bells on the door jingled signifying that I had a customer. I quickened my pace to get to the register so I could help the people find what they were looking for. What came through the door was a person being led by a big Smeargle wearing a t-shirt. The dog was almost as tall as me. I was going to send the Pokémon out but, it was carrying a gold nugget. Instead, I welcomed them into the store and offered to help them find what they were after. When they went down the first isle, I pulled out our scale, looked up the current price for gold, and called my manager for approval. That is the procedure for accepting nuggets.

About a half hour later, the pair came up to my register.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" I asked the man.

"I think so." He replied.

"I am impressed in how well behaved your Pokémon is." I commented as I scanned three Great Pokéballs.

"He thinks he's a human." The man remarked as I scanned a new backpack after inspecting the inside for additional items. There weren't any.

"I was wondering why he wears a shirt. Was it hard to teach him to act that way?" I asked as I scanned a jar of peanut butter and some whipped cream.

"The hard part was getting his therapy certification." He explained as I rang up a three piece Smeargle costume, a large collar, two small padlocks, and a box of condoms? **I hope he's not one of those kinds of people I hear about on the late night news. Wait, didn't I hear him address the Pokémon as Kevin? Oh Mew they're both guys! Stay calm. Don't react. Just give them their change and thank them for their business. **

"They're for his tail so he can sleep indoors without making a mess." My customer quickly explained as blood rushed to his face.

"Ahh." I responded while doing my job packing up his items and finishing the transaction.

Just when I accepted the gentleman's explanation, the Pokémon decided to lovingly rub its head against his trainer's arm.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked as he pushed the Pokémon away from him. "Are you trying to embarrass me?"

The dog just looked away like he was caught doing something it shouldn't be doing.

**I'm not going to ask, I'm not going to tell, and I'm probably not going to believe him after all. To each, their own; I guess.**

"Thank you for shopping here." I said as the assumed couple exited. **Why do the weird ones always come in around closing time? At least I can now lock up for the night.**

* * *

Kevin's POV

"Did you really need everything you bought?" Edward scowled. "If the police show up because of this I'll lock you in your ball."

"Actually, I only wanted the food to mess with the cashier," I teased, "and I already explained that the condoms are for my tail. I don't want paint soaking into the costume."

"Why do you need a costume anyway? Aren't you already a Smeargle? What's wrong with how you look now?"

"My mouth moves when I talk and my facial expressions would get me captured by some people that just wouldn't care that I already have an owner."

"I see what you're up to!" Edward announced. "You're going to buy a mate at the pound aren't you?"

"You got me." I lied. "Could you tell me how to get there from here?" After the fuss he made over some paint on his house, he'd kill me if he knew what I was really up to. It's a good thing I'm leaving town after Picasso frees his friends. All I have to do now is transfer everything into my new pack, find the girls, get the gold loaded in my old pack, summon Picasso, and prepare for the next part of my plan.

* * *

A/N: My puppy is getting big. He looks like a fox, and bonus points if you can guess his name. Hint, he's named after an animé fox.


	28. Breakout

**Thoughts in bold**

_Translated pokespeech in italics_

* * *

Magenta's POV

Upon my release from the round prison, I found myself locked in a barred room with four others of my kind. Other barred rooms had more of my college. After a quick roll call, I found that Blue, Cyan, Violet, White, and our visitor were all missing. With White still outside, we had hope of being rescued. When I voiced this thought a lone Pokémon in its own cell started laughing hysterically.

"_What's so funny?" _I demanded.

"_What do you think I'm laughing at, you colorblind old mutt."_ The Pokémon chuckled from across the room.

**Wait! I know that voice!** _"Black! How are you still alive?" _I called out.

"_I'm touched that you still remember me."_ He mocked while picking up his tail from behind his water bowl and sitting up to reveal his scars to me.

"_I saw you kill yourself."_

"_Wrong."_ Black explained. _"You heard me say 'self-destruct' but, what you saw was actually just a simple Flash."_

"_Why couldn't you just stay dead?"_ I demanded.

"Stupid dogs, keep it down in there!" A human voice hollered at us from another room.

"_Do you think I wanted to spend any more quality time with a hue-cist that believes the color white is the embodiment of good and all that crap?"_

"_White is going to come. You'll see. When he does, I expect you to apologize."_

"Shut up!" The voice repeated.

"_You, my brother, and the human can all suck my tail."_ Black snarled.

"_Make me!"_ I shouted back.

"_I intend to!" _Black declared as a door opened and an angry human entered with my best hope for escape willingly following him.

"Smeargle, get these animals quieted down. Talk to them, beat them up, I don't care just, make it silent in here." The human ordered before storming back to his office without his Pokémon.

"_I'm relieved that you're still alive, brother."_ White, who the humans just call Smeargle, smiled at Black.

"_Of course you are. Without me, you might actually have to take responsibility for your actions."_

"_White, are you here to rescue us?" _I asked my favorite student.

"_Yes I am. I'll need you to be silent so I can catch the humans off guard."_ White responded while Black rolled his eyes. _"I have to gain their complete trust first. It will take a while. Please be patient."_

"_You will have our full cooperation."_ I responded while Black just huffed and turned his back to us.

As soon as White exited the room we were being held in, Black started making as much noise as possible. Other members of the college joined in by yelling at Black to shut his mouth. When somebody mentioned that he would get White in trouble, Black increased his efforts. I tried to send an attack through the bars but, it was somehow blocked from exiting my cage and it was very weak. Eventually, White was sent in by the human and everybody became silent. When he left, Black started to howl again. Eventually, the human took the hint that Black was giving and dragged White in and tossed him into his own cage.

"Smeargle, these dogs want you in here. You're staying until we can deal with them. When they're gone, we'll take you to see that super powerful move for showing us where your home was." The man explained after locking him in.

"_Why are you locking me up? I didn't cause the noise."_ White pleaded with the human that couldn't understand him anyways.

"_Punished for something you didn't do. Where have I heard that before? Oh! I know! It's why I'm an exile and your not! You think that's bad? Compared to what I was blamed for; this is nothing."_ Black declared. _"How do you like it?"_

"_White? Is what that human said really true? Say it's not so."_ I begged. I couldn't believe my ears.** I must have misheard. How could a Pokémon with a tail that pure do something so evil? Black must be blaming you somehow. He must have altered the human's minds. I'm sure of it. I can't believe White is even capable of doing this. I won't believe it. This is something I expected from Black; not White.** I mentally ranted.

While pacing in my cage, a strange sight entered the room. It looked just like our visitor but, its face was expressionless, it had human coverings on its body, its fur looked unnatural, and I couldn't determine its gender. It must have somehow cleaned its tail because there was no paint on it but, the tip was still purple. Most of us have a white tip with black hairs scattered around. Everything about this dog screamed 'fake'; except for its scent. I'd still like to know how it got its tail so clean.

* * *

Picasso's POV

"Somebody told me that you guys caught a bunch of Smeargle. I'm interested in making them part of my palette." I explained to the receptionist.

"Speaking of which, why are you dressed like a Smeargle anyway?"

"It's to keep the Pokémon calm."

"I see. What's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Donald Oak. I have no relation to the professor." I explained using a name Kevin found somewhere.

"How will you be paying for them?" She asked as I pulled out a gold nugget with some green paint on the bottom.

"How much are your Smeargle?" I responded.

"How much do you have?"

"Let's see, I have twelve nuggets." I replied after I counted the rocks in the bag.

"You have just enough to buy all of them. You'll need to sign a form saying that you won't release them in the wild around here."

"Before I buy them, I want to see what I'm getting."

"Right this way sir." The woman said as she led me to the holding area.

"_Somebody came for us!" _Red cheered as I walked through the door.

I carefully examined the Pokémon in the cages before stating that, "I'll take all of them except for the white tailed one."

"Why don't you want that one?" The receptionist asked.

"I don't like how he looked at me. I don't want him." I lied. I don't dare tell her that I simply just don't want a traitor.

"Well, it's going to cost you more if you don't take them all."

"_What? You can't sell me! We had a deal! You promised me Aeroblast for the location of…"_ White passionately yelled out before quickly covering his mouth.

"I wonder what just happened for all of them to suddenly quiet down like that." The receptionist observed. All eyes were on White and a few were softly growling.

"I'm not really sure myself but, I have a feeling that it's about to get noisy." I said as we quickly exited the room to complete the deal. **These dogs might not understand human speech very well but, there is no way they could have missed that.**

* * *

Orange's POV

"_Black, I believe that I may have been gravely mistaken. If we make it through this, I will welcome you back home."_ My sensei offered while blankly staring at White.

I was stunned too. All this time we assumed Black was the problem because White said so. It's all starting to make sense now. When Yellow and Purple mated, they had twins. One pup had a solid black haired tail and the other's was pure white. The one with the white tail was as sweet as could be; the black tailed one was downright vicious. One morning, the twins' tails started producing paint. We assumed that the paint matched the fur on their tail so as a group we were confused in the drastic change in personality. The pup with the white paint was constantly praised no matter what he did. The one with the black tail was ignored or given a half hearted praise.

As the pups grew, Black started getting blamed for things that I now realize he might not have done after all. This negative attention made him more determined to try and prove himself to be better than his brother. I finally figured out why Black often claimed to be gone for many moons at a time. Although Black was unable to be found, he still got blamed when things happened while he was gone. I believe the others are starting to realize this as well.

"_Your apology will not remove the scars that mark me as an outcast, you stupid dog."_ Black growled. _"What are you going to do about White? Are you still going to worship him?"_

"_Black made me say that! It's his fault! It's always his fault!"_ White frantically accused after hearing his name mentioned. _"I'm innocent! You have to believe me! You've never doubted me before! Would a Smeargle with a tail this pure ever lie?"_

"_No, Black, he will be marked as an exile like you have been marked."_

"_You can't!" _White interrupted.

"_I will then appoint Cyan as the next Sensei. She had the wisdom to heed your warning before we were attacked. I will also step down for your wrongful expulsion."_

"_And be marked as an exile."_ Black demanded.

"_If - if that is what you wish but, I'm too old to fend for myself. I will not last long away from the college."_

"_That's not my problem. Why don't you ask your holy idol, White, to protect you?" _Black suggested. _"After all, he will be joining you."_

"_Nooooooo!"_ White howled.

* * *

Picasso's POV

"I hope Pokéballs are included in the deal. I'm out of shiny rocks anyways." I explained while the Pokémon spoke and sometimes yelled in the other room.

"Yes, they are included. You'll have to take care of registering them at a Pokécenter. We don't do that here." The girl explained with a curious look on her face. "By the way, are you alright with the price for this group of dogs?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with it. If it was any more than what I'm paying right now, I'd leave them here and catch my own." I explained. "I just don't have the time, or the high level Pokémon, to do that; hence the disguise to gain their trust."

Once the Pokéballs were brought in and placed on the counter, I opened my bag to empty it of all of the sparkly rocks and replace them with the spheres on the counter. I explained that the Smeargle I travel with likes to mark the stuff he finds with green paint. I almost felt bad that out of all the rocks I used to buy the college, not a single one was real. They shouldn't capture entire groups of animals like they did anyway. It will cause an overpopulation of Pokémon that my kind obtains for food. Then again, I guess that's not such a bad thing after all. Having a few extra Rattata around means less of a struggle for food when it gets cold.

After I left the shelter, I headed north until I met up with Kevin and the three girls. I explained again that they can't go back to the college now that the people know where it is. Blue couldn't wait for me to capture her. I'm not sure how to tell her I'm in love with my trainer, Tanya. The way she draws and holds my tail makes me feel like I am creating a piece of art that will be admired around the world. Violet went next after I assured her that Red was with me. Finally, Cyan flat out refused to be caught. She wanted to go back home to wait for somebody to return. Unfortunately, the pound didn't label any of the balls. Before I was able to start searching for Black, Kevin used imprison on Cyan before tapping her on the head with his last Pokéball.

"We don't have time for this. I need to leave in case they try to clean the gold before you make it vanish." Kevin scolded before loading up and closing his pack before leaving me behind to face the angry mob that was sure to come. If it did come, Kevin was going to owe me big time.

Since I had some time to kill, I decided to lie down on the grass and gaze at the sky. I'll let Kevin do all the walking. While I stared off in space I absentmindedly used my fake tail to connect the stars while my real tail was still wrapped around my waist inside of this costume. At least it's cool out.

"Hello, Donald, you have some explaining to do." A burly voice said while approaching me.

"What's to explain?"

"Those nuggets you gave us vanished when we removed the paint."

"Really?" I asked with obviously fake surprise. "Why do you think I accepted your outrageous price in the first place? As the spiritual guardian of that college, I couldn't allow you to capture and separate them."

"What you did is illegal. I'll have you arrested."

"Okay but, you have to catch me first." I taunted while remaining relaxed.

"Got ya!" He declared while grabbing my shoulder.

"So you do." I replied while briefly glancing at his hand before I returned my gaze to the stars. "I hope you don't try to beat me up even though I freed everybody and smashed the balls."

"Those things are expensive." He replied through clenched teeth

"Like that means anything to a spirit." I shrugged my free shoulder before the man roughly hauled me to my feet and pushed me up against a tree.

* * *

Jamie's POV

"I found him! He's over here!" I yelled so my coworkers could come to my aid. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't beat the shit out of you right now."

"You can't." The costumed Donald calmly replied. "There are cameras everywhere. All it takes is for one of them to film you beating up an 'innocent' Pokémon to ruin your life. The PPL will have a field day with you. Besides, most cameras can't make out a seam or zipper so to them it would look like you're abusing a real Smeargle."

"All I have to do is rip off your head for the camera and there wouldn't be anything the Pokémon Protection League would be interested in saving." I challenged as my assistants arrived on the scene.

"I agree. So tell me then, what part of 'spiritual guardian' don't you understand?" Donald asked before his head slumped over and fell off his shoulders. My hands suddenly clenched as the arms that were being restrained no longer existed. All that remained was a lifeless, unoccupied costume.

"He vanished!" I exclaimed as I dropped the disguise out of shock. It fell on the ground like a pair of jeans falling off of a clothesline. That thing really was a ghost!

"Quickly, we can still recapture those vandal Pokémon and recover our losses!" I yelled as I ran back to the facility to get our truck and some new balls before heading south to the place where we originally found the messy creatures.

* * *

My puppy's name is Kuugen from "My home's fox deity"


	29. Punishment

29. Punishment

_Pokespeak is in italic_

* * *

Picasso's POV

I sense my body has become whole again as I am confined to the kennel in Kevin's head. Suddenly, my door opens and I appear next to Kevin while making that stupid hand sign he is so fond of.

"You owe me big time." I stated.

"I'll do what I can."

"So, did you look at what you got?" I asked

"No. I don't have a marker so I couldn't mark which balls had the two troublemakers." Kevin explained.

I didn't respond to him. I couldn't. He's been part Smeargle for how long now? I just put my face in my palm and shook my head.

"Just kidding." He laughed. "I just wanted to wait for you. After all, this is your rescue mission. So what do you plan on doing?"

"I'd like to give one to Tanya so she can paint again."

"She uses my tail just fine." Kevin countered.

"It's just not the same. When we used to paint together, we would cuddle, and share my tail. When you 'paint', and I use that term loosely, you sit like a bump on a log." I accused.

"Well, painting is not a skill that can be learned. It's a talent; and it's a talent I don't have." Kevin said as he tried to defend himself but, I wasn't done yet.

"When I paint, my feelings, and mood, help, change the color of the pigment, giving depth. When you 'paint', it's like painting a wall."

"Maybe we can keep one or two." He sighed.

"When I paint, I strive to capture the very, essence, of what I make, so it seems alive. When you 'paint', it seems like it's been dead for a while."

"ENOUGH! I get it already! I suck as an artist!" He shouted before calming down. "What about Tanya's feelings? Wouldn't she get upset that you're trying to replace yourself?"

I give pause as I mull over Kevin's words. "I think that the worst that can happen is she refuses."

"You hope." He counters. "What if she adopts the entire college?"

"That's not a bad thing."

"Really? You saw how they ran amok in that town."

"I still don't see that as a bad thing. The place could use some color."

"I still say it's a recipe for disaster but, I'll tell you what, I'll run it by Ben Kenichi; he sometimes picks up that 'great disturbance in the force'." Kevin replied with a chuckle.

"Absols can't detect man made disasters and you know how much he hates that Star Wars reference." I reminded him.

"You asked him about The Force, Picasso, not me."

"Well, you told me to ask. I remember his response too. He said: 'When I feel a great disturbance in The Force, it's as if millions of voices suddenly cry out, shut up.'

And then he force palmed me." I complained while Kevin laughed.

"Did you know that Ben Kenobi is Obi-Wan's real name?"

"And this has been yet another, useless fact." I grumbled. After another moment of silence I made an announcement. "Hey Kevin, I have an idea for something fun."

"Oh please, your idea of fun is going to the Hobby Lobby."

While that did sound like more fun than what I came up with, my main goal was to kill time. The game would be over when Black, Magenta, and White were found.

"Ok Kevin" I announced as I pulled a Pokéball out of his bag. "Primary or Secondary" Since this was Kevin I was playing with, I have decided to count tertiary colors as secondary colors.

The first of the three to be found was White, who promptly tried to run away from us before being recalled. The second to be found was Black, who stood still while staring out in the distance where we came from. I explained to him that we have the entire college with us. I couldn't tell if Black was happy or sad about hearing that. I did inform him that things will be getting better soon. I also asked him about his bald spot on his back.

_"The college I was once a member of does not know how to clean off dried paint and neither do I. So, when I became an exile, the mark had to be removed. My fur came off with the mark. It's growing back but, I'll always have a scar there along with the scars on my chest." _Black slowly responded. It was clear to me that he doesn't like talking about his dismissal.

_"Kevin told me how to remove paint and it doesn't hurt at all. I'll have you be the one to show everybody how it's done later tonight." _I replied. _"For now, we need to keep a low profile. I'll let you out later."_

Later on in the day, Kevin managed to find a dilapidated barn that was currently no longer in use by humans. Other than the roof being partially collapsed and the windows shattered, it would serve as a decent shelter. Kevin began opening the balls. When White appeared, Kevin used Imprison to keep the traitorous dog in place.

* * *

Magenta's POV

_"I wish to thank our visitors for coming to our aid. During our time in human captivity, it has been revealed that one of our own was wrongfully expelled. Tonight, we shall welcome back Black into our college with open arms." _I explained as I went to embrace Black.

_"Don't touch me, and I will not thank you." _Black bitterly replied causing me to back off.

_"The real culprit was our dear White. It pains me that such a good and friendly pup would turn out this way; and even now, I believe White deserves another chance. I wish to vote on if White should stay." _I offered as Black furiously stormed over to White, who was trying desperately to get out of his restraints. I was about to protest his actions when he picked up his brother's tail and started to urinate on it. At first I was shocked that anybody would do something so vile. However, that disgust turned to amazement as the paint actually washed away. White's tail was solid black. Black then proceeded to clean his own tail to show that it was as white as snow. I hung my head in shame. _"It can't be."_ After all these seasons, my blind love and hate were directed toward the wrong dogs. _"I cannot tell you how sorry I am. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"_ I begged the former outcast.

* * *

Black's POV

I can't believe he is actually asking for my forgiveness when only moments ago he wanted to give White another chance._"I need time to think it over. No."_ I calmly replied and paused for a moment before adding that he can suck my tail.

_"Suck your tail? That's the second time you told me to do that. When did you become so mean?"_ He asked referring to the worst insult a Smeargle can issue.

_"According to you, I was always the mean one. Now that you know that you have mistaken me for White, you most likely noticed a change when we started producing paint but, you where blinded by that whole purity of white legend. The little angel tied up on the ground became ornery; and the plague dog in front of you tried his hardest to be kind."_

_"Will you let me step down with honor?"_ Magenta asked.

_"No. You're just lucky I have no say in the matter."_ I spat. I wanted him to think there was no hard feelings between us so he will accept a special gift that Kevin taught me how to create on the condition that I travel with them and never teach another how to do this. However, after what I went through, I just couldn't forgive him, even if it was just for show.

_ "May I have your attention please?"_ Magenta announced._"I feel that I am no longer fit to act as the sensei of this college. I am here by appointing Cyan as the next leader."_

There were howls of joy mixed with whines of sadness as Cyan gestured for silence. _"Thank you for your many seasons of leadership. We understand you wish to leave us and we want to give you this egg as a gesture of good will."_ Cyan regally stated as I turned my back to Magenta.

_"This is a wonderful gift but. I cannot accept it. If anybody deserves this, it's Black."_

_"What?! The only thing I want from you is your swift exit! You give me that egg and I'll crush it just to spite you!"_

_"The white tailed pup I remember would never do such a thing!"_ Magenta cried out as he quickly took the egg back to protect it.

_"The white tailed pup you remember was killed by your hatred!"_ I screamed as I lunged and slashed Magenta's chest before I was recalled into my ball.

* * *

Picasso's POV

_ "I suppose I kind of deserved that."_ Magenta cringed as he felt his bloody wound with his paw.

_"We are in a strange area and it would be dangerous to search for berries at this time. There is nothing we can do for your wound."_ Cyan apologized. _"Also, since this egg is now yours, it is no longer safe with us. Please, take good care of it; and may it grow into a fine young Pokémon."_

While Cyan and Magenta were talking, the other members of the college were preparing White for his exile. While Magenta now has one mark on his chest, White was now sporting three deep bloody gashes. To add insult to injury, White's paw print on his back will also be removed to show that he is no longer a member of this group of Smeargle. Normally, removing the mark is painful. However, the group decided to try out Black's technique to simply wash it out of his fur. The liquid worked on the dry paint instantly, it also worked on Kevin's imprison attack that somehow got wet when one of the dogs missed. (Although I think he missed on purpose) As soon as White could move freely, he took off like a Rapidash at the races.

_"Are you going to do that to me too?"_ Magenta nervously asked Cyan.

_"No. You are not being exiled but, for your safety, you can't stay with us."_

_"Thank you. I swear to everyone that I will raise this Pokémon with the best care. Fare well." _Magenta announced before leaving the barn with his egg.

Once they were gone, I had Kevin break the two orbs that once held Magenta and White while bringing out Black.

_"Are they gone?"_

_"Yes."_ I responded to the excited Pokémon.

_"Did they take the egg?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And are they travelling together?"_ Black asked. If he got any more excited he'd pop.

_"I don't think so."_

_"I'd love to see the look on his face when that egg hatches."_

_"You could follow him if you want to."_

_"NO!"_ Black barked _"No, no, no, many times NO! Besides, I already promised to travel with you."_

_"What?"_ Cyan gasped._"You promised that we would be together."_

_"I know but, I can't stay here. Many of these Smeargle still don't trust me and that will never change."_

_"Then I'll come with you. By the way, what's in that egg you wanted me to get the girls to decorate?"_

_"I can't say right now. __I'll tell you later, okay?"_ Black whispered as he nuzzled his best friend and future mate.

"Kevin, what should I do?"

"I don't know what anybody has been saying. All I hear is 'Smeargle smeargle smeargle' Ouch! What was that for?" Kevin complained as he was slapped by a dog with an orange tail.

"You were mocking them."

"How? I don't know what I just said!"

After explaining to Kevin what was all discussed, I decided to simply ask who would like to come with us. All of the dogs raised their paws. When Black saw this, he changed his mind and put his paw down. Cyan followed Black and the rest of the dogs followed Cyan.

"That worked well." Kevin chuckled. "How about this; we will take Black and Cyan with us and let the rest of the college go by destroying their Pokéballs."

"But, they'll be without a leader." I argued.

"Then they can fight for the position. It'll be like an election but, they'll vote with their fists. Remember that these are wild Pokémon. It's survival of the fittest and they don't need a leader that was appointed by one individual. Explain to them what's going to happen and I'll start breaking the balls except for the two that are coming with us."

"Smeargle colleges don't work like that." I complained

"Either they figure it out quick or they track down Magenta. I don't care what they choose. We still have a day before we are back at the facility."

* * *

Kevin's POV

Once everything was sorted out, the majority of the Pokémon left to meet up with Magenta, or so I'm told. Black was coming with us. With Black came Cyan. With Cyan came Violet, and Blue. With Violet and Blue came Red and Yellow. I just wanted one dog, maybe two and definitely not six. Even though I destroyed their Pokéballs, they still insisted in following us. I am guessing that since I captured the sitting leader, Cyan, I am now seen as qualified to lead the group. However, they only listen to Picasso. It would be nice if I could understand them without having my other half translating everything. These Smeargle haven't been around humans enough to understand English.

* * *

Chapter 29 ½

Eggciting revelation

* * *

Author's POV

It has been a month since Magenta left the college. Everyone, except for the six traveling with Kevin and the exile White, managed to catch up to him and they have taken turns keeping the egg warm. The egg has recently begun to tremble so everybody was gathered around it to welcome the newest addition to their group. Finally, after waiting for what felt like years, sound started coming from the egg. Now, when an egg hatches, it cracks and the new life comes out. This particular egg didn't crack. The sound coming from this painted orb was an ominous creaking noise as if it was being pressurized and the shell was trying to contain it. As this behavior was unheard of, the Smeargle watched intently. When the shell could no longer contain what was trying to escape, it didn't split open as eggs are known to do. Instead, it violently exploded with a pop. Everything within three feet of the egg was coated with fresh paint that was the color of the Smeargle that created it. In this case, the paint was solid black.

The Pokémon in that soggy circle should feel honored that they got to be witness to the first ever Smeargle exclusive attack, the Easter Egg. This historic event should be celebrated. Instead, the forest echoed with a chorus of angry voices. At least this time they are blaming the correct dog.


End file.
